


Phoenix Rising

by saddle_tramp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Meds Were Involved In Writing This, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Thought I Was Done With HP, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: So, I was rereading the Potter books for the first time since'Deathly Hallows'was still new, and as I finished reading the final battle scene I found myself thinking 'what if...?'  As anyone who knows me could tell you, that's dangerous for my sanity. Many an epic-length story has snuck up on me in just such a way and quietly eaten my brain, stealing days or weeks, even months from me to write the story so that I can find out what happened.Yes, it happened again.What if... Fred didn't die and Molly killed Bellatrix after she saw her kill Ginny? Such small changes, but it's the little things that can make a huge difference in an alternate universe story.I wanted to know, and this is what happened.





	Phoenix Rising

 

~*~*~

 

1

Voldemort’s body was put into a hastily expanded broom cupboard near the Great Hall with a dozen Death Eaters that had fallen in the nearby fighting, all laid out with little care simply to get them out of the way of the survivors. Many more of Voldemort's supporters still littered the castle and grounds, their bodies left where they fell for the moment, but no one protested.

The new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had announced loudly that the dead could wait and even Madam Pomfrey had agreed, declaring that there would be time enough to deal with them after the living were all cared for. Human bodies had been covered with conjured shrouds and spelled with stasis charms, though the two giants killed fighting for Voldemort and several thestrals who had fought on the side of the Light had just been left where they fell for the moment. The centaurs killed in the fighting had been taken back to the Forest by their herd to be given the proper funeral rites according to centaur customs, and the house elves who were killed had already been interred in a crypt below the castle by the other house elves.

The humans from the side of the Light who had fallen were already recovered for the most part and laid out in a room near the infirmary under stasis charms. Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Lavender, Colin and many others who had died in the fighting against Voldemort and his followers were there, crowding the usually spotless isolation room and filling it with the smells of battle and death. Family members had been allowed to visit and say their goodbyes, of course, but few had wanted to linger long among the dead even before Pomfrey declared that the room was off limits until the survivors were all dealt with. The infirmary had also been expanded but was still thoroughly overcrowded with hastily conjured beds crowded together and the Floo in Pomfrey's office in near-constant use, ferrying people to St. Mungo's for treatment or to retrieve supplies needed for the wounded.

McGonagall was the new Headmistress, unanimously accepted by not only the surviving professors and students on the premises at the time but also the newly declared Minister for Magic. She had called the House tables back into their proper positions in the Great Hall after the wounded and the dead were removed and then house elves had soon begun to deliver breakfast, platters and bowls of simple but abundant fare that was shared freely with anyone who sat down at one of the long tables. Nearly everyone who settled down to share the meal seemed to have forgotten the lines that had once divided them and teachers sat among their pupils, as did many parents, residents of Hogsmeade, and even several of the ghosts.

Many among the crowd were injured, but few seemed to notice their bandages as they talked with those sitting near them, enjoying the meal. Firenze lay recovering in a corner near the door to the staff room on a hastily transfigured bed that looked like a soft grey cloud, talking with Shacklebolt, Flitwick, and McGonagall with one hind leg stretched out awkwardly to the side while he waited for several broken bones to heal. The youngest thestral, who had been orphaned during the battle and was injured with one delicate wing bandaged against its side, had ended up in the Hall and was being fed choice bits of lamb by half a dozen students seated at one end of the Hufflepuff table. Grawp was nearby peering in through a smashed window as people he had helped during the fighting threw food into his laughing mouth.

Harry had spent the last half hour moving among the survivors, wishing only to rest but unable to ignore the people who called out to him. It seemed like everyone felt the need to speak to him, wanting to thank him or to congratulate him or both, many asking what he planned to do next as if he'd already had time to decide. After a while, exhausted and emotionally drained, he practically fell onto a bench beside Luna at the low end of the Slytherin table, which had more empty seats than the other three tables.

‘I’d want some peace and quiet, if it were me,’ Luna said, looking at Harry.

‘I’d love some,’ Harry replied quietly.

‘I’ll distract them all,’ Luna said instantly. ‘Use your Cloak.’ And before he could say a word she had cried, ‘Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!’ and pointed out of a nearby window.

Everyone who heard looked towards the window in surprise while Harry hastily slid the Cloak up over himself. He touched Luna's arm and whispered, 'Thanks.'

Luna smiled happily and began telling everyone nearby about the beauty of the Blibbering Humdinger while her tablemates watched her with varying expressions of tolerant amusement.

Harry had the distinct impression they were humoring he and Luna both by pretending to not notice he was gone, but he was grateful anyway. He got to his feet again and silently moved away, glad to finally be able to walk through the Hall without interference and impulsively beginning towards the far end of the room between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables despite how tired he was. He spotted Cho about midway down the Hufflepuff table a few moments later and was glad to see she and those around her looked to have come through the battle mostly unscathed. She was sitting among a group of students with her head on Michael Corner's shoulder, seemingly asleep as he and several of the DA members who were nearby spoke to two young men in Auror robes that Harry didn't recognize.

Harry was only a little surprised when he spotted the three Malfoys huddled together near the end of the Ravenclaw table a few moments later, finishing their breakfasts in silence. They were sitting so closely together that they touched from shoulder to knee and looking around as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them any attention even though Harry was rather certain that Draco was the only surviving Slytherin seventh year in the school. He looked a bit charred around the edges and was obviously wary, but Draco still looked much more at ease than his parents, especially his father. Harry was quite sure he didn't want to know what had been done to the Lucius Malfoy he had known to turn him into the sort of man who cringed when someone dropped a fork.

Harry continued towards where the staff table normally was, rounding the high end of the tables and crossing to the far side of the Gryffindor table to walk back towards the main door. It was the only table that held mostly students from its own House, though there were people from the other Houses mingled amongst them. Neville was sitting near the high end with the sword of Gryffindor lying beside his plate as he ate next to his spunky little grandmother, the two of them surrounded by a knot of admirers, and Harry was sure that Neville wouldn't ever again hear he hadn't measured up to his father's example. Seamus and Dean were side-by-side across the table further down with several seventh year Ravenclaws, an Auror, and a young wizard in Ministry robes that Harry didn't recognize, all looking pleased with themselves.

Everywhere Harry looked he saw families reunited, and he was glad to see so many familiar faces looking reasonably healthy and happy as he walked along, but it seemed like ages before he finally found the two people whose company he craved most.

They were sitting at the very end of the table with the rest of the Weasleys, quiet and subdued as they pretended to eat what was left of their breakfast. Molly was on the far side of the table sobbing and holding on to Fred, who was sitting between Molly and George and looked rather the worse for wear even though Harry knew Pomfrey wouldn't have let him out of her sight unless he was at least mostly healed. Arthur was close to Molly's other side, rubbing her back and watching her worriedly while Bill and Charlie watched from across the table with pained looks. Percy was just swinging his legs over the bench to tuck them under the table next to Bill, looking upset as he watched his Mum and Fred but surprisingly untouched despite the fact he'd been right in the thick of the fighting alongside the twins.

Harry fought not to let himself think about who was missing as he moved past Percy, Bill, and Charlie to crouch down behind Ron and Hermione at the end of the table. He lifted his hands to rest lightly on Hermione and Ron's backs as he whispered very softly, ‘It’s me. Will you come with me?’

Charlie looked towards them as Ron and Hermione instantly stood up, drawing the attention of the rest of the family.

'Everything okay there?' George asked, concerned.

'Harry needs us,' Ron said simply, and Arthur nodded as if it were perfectly normal for Ron to know such a thing without obviously being told.

'Of course he does,' Molly agreed, inhaling sharply and fighting to get control of her tears as Fred pulled away from her. 'Bring him back with you,' she added firmly. 'It's time to leave things to someone else for once. You three have done your part!'

'And then some,' Arthur said quietly, looking determined. 'You'll be coming home with us for at least a day or two, no arguments.'

Hermione nodded. 'I'll make Harry see sense if I have to, Mister Weasley.'

'Good luck finding him, he's likely off somewhere blaming himself for-' Fred broke off, unable to say it even though they all were thinking suddenly of Ginny.

'For something he had _no_ control over,' George finished for his twin. 'As if she'd have listened to anyone who tried to stop her.'

'She was never going to stay out of it,' Molly agreed, starting to cry again. 'Not when she saw her brothers and all her friends going off to fight.'

'Just like her mum,' Arthur agreed quietly. 'Before we were married you were always in the thick of it right alongside Fab and Gideon.'

Molly closed her eyes, remembering all the battles she charged into after her beloved brothers and sure that Arthur was right. She had nearly died a hundred times herself, she was sure, but she never listened when anyone tried to stop her until she found out she was pregnant. Risking her own life was one thing, but she couldn't risk a child.

'Yeah, it wasn't his fault,' Charlie said firmly, his gaze shifting to where he thought Harry was probably standing. 'None of us blames him.'

Harry turned away, hurrying towards the main doors so he wouldn't have to hear any more. He knew he couldn't have stopped Ginny from fighting without stunning her, knew it truly wasn't his fault she had died, but he still blamed himself anyway. She would have hated him if he had somehow kept her out of the battle, but at least she would've been alive.

'We'll make sure he knows,' Hermione agreed, forcing herself not to react as she felt Harry's hand leave her back. She wasn't surprised he wanted to get away, hearing them talk about Ginny's death had to be horrible for him.

'And I know Ginny didn't regret it, she said so,' Percy added sadly, making most of the family look at him in surprise. 'I told her she was going to get herself killed when I saw her charging towards the Hall and she said it'd be worth it as long as she took some more of them with her.'

'She got one of the Lestrange brothers just before she went down, too,' Bill said then. 'Bastard was trying to get a shot at Hermione.'

'I missed that,' Hermione murmured, fighting not to cry. Ginny had been very close to Hermione when she died, just a few steps away, and knowing that the curse that killed Ginny might have been meant for her made losing her very closest friend besides Ron and Harry even worse. 'We-- We should go find Harry.'

'Yeah, we'll try to be back soon,' Ron added as he grabbed Hermione's hand, tugging her along with him as he went after Harry.

They were sure he had left the Great Hall when he moved away from them, and they had just passed through the doors when they saw him whip the cloak off to cram it into his pocket. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then hurried after him, almost running even though they were both tired.

Harry slowed down when he heard them to give them a chance to catch up, waiting until they fell in on either side of him to say quietly, 'Thanks.'

Hermione reached for Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze without saying anything as Ron said, 'It's where we belong, Harry.' Harry looked at him, surprised, and Ron explained, 'With you.'

Harry blinked rapidly as he looked down, feeling Hermione's grip tighten on his hand, and he squeezed back as he murmured, 'I feel the same, Ron.'

The three of them reached the foot of the stairs then and Ron moved into the lead with Harry and Hermione right behind him as they began to pick their way up over scattered rubble. 'Course you do,' Ron said. 'Not as thick as you look.'

'Ron!' Hermione blurted, surprised but smiling slightly despite how sad she still felt.

Ron pretended not to hear her, but Harry caught a glimpse of a smile on Ron's face a moment later and something tight and painful in Harry's chest loosened a bit. It was a bad day and they had lost friends and even someone they all had loved dearly, but there were still reasons to smile, still light and laughter to be found in their world. It might take them a while to get over their losses, but they would. They had done it before.

Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase with long gaps in the balustrade, and they often had to pick their way around piles of rubble and still-wet bloodstains as they climbed, even a few shrouded bodies. They could hear Peeves somewhere in the distance zooming through the corridors singing, but they tuned him out as Ron led the way upwards. He hadn't asked where Harry wanted to go. He was pretty sure he knew, and when Harry didn't protest Ron turning off the stairway at the second floor he knew he had guessed right.

‘Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn’t it?’ said Ron, kicking some rubble aside and then pushing open a door to let Harry and Hermione through. 'I never thought Hogwarts could be, well, _hurt_.'

Harry agreed, but instead of replying to Ron's comment he quietly began the explanation he thought he owed to Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with him for so long and deserved the truth of what happened. Ron slowed to walk next to him, watching Harry more than where they were going, and Hermione clung to Harry's hand at his other side as she listened intently. Painstakingly, Harry recounted what he had seen in the Pensieve and then what had happened in the Forest, and Ron and Hermione had barely begun to process it all when at last they arrived at their destination.

The gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmistress' study had obviously been attacked since Harry had last seen it the night before. It stood lopsided in its alcove, looking a little punch-drunk as its head lifted to look at them.

‘The last password Dumbledore gave you was "tangerine sours",’ Harry said to the gargoyle, wondering if it was still able to recognize passwords. It had accepted the password from him the night before even though Snape had surely changed it since then, so he hoped it would again. 'Can we go up?'

‘Feel free,’ groaned the statue, lurching to the side only a little farther before it went still, the pedestal and one leg still blocking the way.

They clambered over the gargoyle's pedestal and leg and onto the spiral stone staircase, climbing it in silence together. The damage in the stairway wasn't as obvious once they were well past the gargoyle, making Harry wonder if whoever attacked the gargoyle had gotten past it. He pushed open the door at the top when he reached it and then had one brief glimpse of the stone Pensieve on the desk where he had left it before a sudden burst of noise made him fumble for his wand, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort –

But it was cheering and applause.

All around the walls, the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving Harry a standing ovation. They waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other’s hands, they danced up and down on the chairs in which they had been painted. Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly, Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet, and Phineas Nigellus called, in his high, reedy voice, ‘And let it be noted that Slytherin house played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!’

But Harry had eyes only for the man who stood in the largest portrait, directly behind the desk. Tears were sliding down from behind half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard, and the pride and the gratitude in his expression filled Harry with the same balm as phoenix song.

At last, Harry held up both of his hands and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak. He directed his words at Dumbledore, however, and chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, he must make one last effort, seeking his Headmaster's approval one last time.

‘The thing that was hidden in the Snitch,’ he began, ‘I dropped it in the Forest. I don’t know exactly where, but I’m not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?’

‘My dear boy, I do,’ said Dumbledore, while his fellow portraits looked confused and curious. ‘A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?’

‘No one,’ said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

‘I’m going to keep Ignotus’ present, though,’ Harry added.

‘But of course, Harry,' Dumbledore said quickly, beaming. 'It is yours forever, until you pass it on!’

‘And then there’s this.’ Harry held up the Elder Wand and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see. ‘I don’t want it.'

‘What?!’ Ron blurted loudly. ‘Are you mental?’

‘I know it’s powerful,’ said Harry wearily. ‘But I was happier with mine. So...’ He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck and pulled out the two halves of holly still connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Ollivander had said that the wand could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would. He laid the broken wand upon the desk and fit the sides together, then took a moment to get what he wanted very firm in his mind before he touched his wand with the very tip of the Elder Wand and said firmly, ‘ _Reparo_.’

As the two halves of Harry's wand resealed together, red sparks flew out of its end.

Harry knew instantly that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion. He took a shaky breath, so relieved he felt a bit lightheaded, then looked up at Dumbledore again. ‘I’m going to destroy the Elder Wand,’ he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration. ‘That’ll be the end of it.’

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

‘Are you sure?’ said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

‘I think Harry’s right,’ said Hermione quietly.

‘That wand’s more trouble than it’s worth,’ said Harry. ‘And quite honestly...’ He turned away from the painted portraits, thinking suddenly of his bed in Ron's old room and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there. He slipped between Ron and Hermione to leave as he finished softly, ‘I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime.’

'Far more than your share, Harry,' Dumbledore agreed, catching Hermione and Ron's gazes and raising one finger to ask them to wait a moment. He waited until Harry had left the room before he said quietly, 'I have already asked too much of you both, but I fear I shall have to ask one more favor.'

'Anything, sir,' Ron said quickly as Hermione nodded, looking surprised.

'Take care of him, please,' Dumbledore said softly. 'He needs you both far more than you realize.'

'We will,' Hermione promised, and Ron nodded quickly.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. 'You shall have my unending gratitude.'

Ron and Hermione hesitated a moment, glancing at each other and both unsure what to say, then Harry called, 'Aren't you two coming?'

'Yes!' Hermione called back, then gave Dumbledore's portrait a quick respectful nod. 'Headmaster.'

'Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said, smiling wider as he returned the nod. 'Go.'

Hermione and Ron didn't need to be told again. They both turned and hurried out of the room and then down the stairs after Harry.

Harry stood leaning against the wall just a few feet from the gargoyle, his familiar old wand sticking up from his pocket even though the Elder Wand was tucked away completely out of sight again, and when Hermione reached him she just stood and gazed into his eyes for a moment. There was a bleakness to his expression that she had seen before, a too-familiar mingling of pain and exhaustion and sadness darkening his green eyes. It made her heart ache for him as she reached for his hand and murmured, 'Come on, Harry. It's time to get you home.'

Harry closed his eyes a moment, soundlessly repeating, 'Home.' He opened his eyes again, nodding. 'Please.'

Hermione smiled slightly at him and then looked at Ron, offering him her other hand. 'You too, Ron.'

Ron took her hand and then Hermione surprised Harry and Ron by Apparating the three of them to the foot of the main stairway. They both stared at her after they arrived, letting Hermione start to tow them towards the Great Hall as she said, 'The wards are all down, remember? I've had enough running up and down those stairs for the moment.'

Harry looked at Ron, bemused, and Ron met his gaze as he said, 'Don't you just _love_ her?'

Harry let out a little ghost of a laugh, nodding, and Ron grinned at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as they walked back into the Hall. The Weasleys were still sitting right where they had left them, but many others who had been in the Hall had left already. There were still groups scattered along the tables talking, but the rumble of voices that had been loud when they left had subsided to a low murmur.

Hermione led Ron and Harry back to the end of the bench next to Charlie, still holding their hands as she asked brightly, 'Ready to go then?'

'Definitely,' Molly agreed, relieved to see the three of them back. Her gaze strayed to Hermione's hands for only a moment, then lifted to Harry's face as she asked, 'Everything taken care of, dear?'

Harry nodded but didn't speak, and after a moment George slid off the end of the bench across from where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing. Fred slid over to the end and then George helped Fred stand too as he said, 'I'm serving notice now, Mum. When we get home, we're going straight up and spending the day in bed.'

'At least,' Fred agreed, wincing as he stood and then leaning heavily against George's side to get his weight off his left leg. 'I sort of promised. Pomfrey says my leg won't be fully mended for a day or two yet.'

'Straight to bed for you, Fred,' Molly said firmly, turning to move her legs over the bench and then rising quickly. 'And George, I'm holding _you_ responsible for keeping him there until dinner.'

'Yes, Mum,' George agreed. 'I'll use a sticking charm if I have to.'

'Very good,' Molly said. 'Off with you!'

George Apparated himself and Fred out of the Hall without another word. Arthur stood up and his other sons followed his example, Percy moving to stand very close to Bill as if for reassurance.

Molly looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione after the twins were gone, tilting her head slightly as she asked, 'When was the last time you three actually slept?' Ron started to open his mouth and Molly added, 'In a _real_ bed, Ronald.'

'At Bill's for me,' Hermione admitted. 'Night before last. Ron and Harry were in the floor, though.' She looked at Harry and then at Ron, then looked back at Molly as she added, 'It's been a long time for them. There simply weren't enough beds and they wouldn't let Luna and I trade off with them. They wouldn't even take the couch, they gave it to Dean and slept every night in the floor.'

Molly let out an annoyed huff, waving towards the doors to the Hall as she said firmly, 'Past time we get you three home where you belong, then! I expect you all to sleep at least six hours today, no excuses.'

'Yes ma'am,' Hermione agreed, tugging Harry and Ron with her as she walked quickly towards the main entry. She chewed her lower lip as they walked, Molly and Arthur following right behind the three of them while Ron's brothers brought up the rear.

Hermione waited until they were all outside and well into the courtyard before she suddenly stopped, making everyone else have to stop too as she released Harry and Ron to turn to Molly, her chin lifting. 'I'll be sharing Ron's room with he and Harry, Mrs. Weasley.' She swallowed, then added, 'If that's not alright with you, we've a tent we can put up outside.'

Molly stared at Hermione a moment, a bit wide-eyed, looking at Ron and then Harry before she met Hermione's gaze again. 'Alright, but you need to _sleep_ today, dear. There will be time for ... other things, later.'

Hermione went beet red. 'Oh no! Not for _that!_ Just, I've hardly slept more than an hour at a time in _weeks_ for missing them and then I ... I almost _lost_ them both today.' She blinked quickly to clear her stinging eyes. 'I need to be with them right now.'

Harry reached for Hermione's hand again, blushing but determined as he murmured, 'You can have my bed, I won't mind the floor.'

'No, she can have _mine_ ,' Ron said quickly, stepping closer to Hermione to take her other hand. 'You hardly sleep if you're in the floor, Harry. I'm so tired I could sleep standing on my head as long as you two are close.'

' _Or_ I could stretch your bed and we can fall into it _together_ and _all_ get some sleep for a change,' Hermione said firmly, looking at Ron and then Harry and trying to ignore how red her face was. 'I want you _both_ with me.'

'Does sound nice,' Harry admitted.

'Very,' Ron agreed.

'That's what you'll do then,' Molly said staunchly, then made a shooing gesture. 'Go on then, you all know the way home, I know.'

'Yes ma'am,' Hermione agreed quickly, then glanced at Ron and then Harry, who both nodded. Hermione Apparated them away without another word.

Molly stood looking at where they had been for a moment before Arthur said quietly, 'I've wondered if it might not go like that with the three of them for a _very_ long time now.'

Molly looked at Arthur, then sighed and nodded. 'Yes, especially since Ron ran off and left them. I still think he was having trouble accepting it.'

'There was more to it,' Bill said then, making Molly and Arthur look at him in surprise. 'Ron took off because of something called a horcrux that was important to killing Voldemort. It brought out the worst in whoever it touched, making it seem like the whole world was dark and horrible, and they were taking turns keeping it on them to keep it safe until they could find a way to destroy it. Ron was especially sensitive to it I think, more so than Harry or Hermione at least, and it really messed with his head. He said Harry and Hermione seemed pretty normal, but even when he wasn't actually wearing the thing it got to him, just being near it. After a good night's sleep far away from the thing he wanted to go back and say sorry, but he couldn't find them. They'd moved on and he didn't know where, and it took him forever to figure out how to find them again.'

'It _was_ about Harry and Hermione too, though,' Charlie said, making the others all look at him. 'When Ronnie visited me in Romania he wouldn't tell me what was going on with him at first, so I got him drunk. He was having a bit of a panic over not being as straight as he thought he should be, on top of the horcrux thing.' He grinned at Bill. 'Sort of like I did over Christmas your seventh year. Remember?'

Bill laughed. 'I never forget one of my brothers trying to _kill me._ '

'Aww, I wouldn't have _killed_ you,' Charlie protested, still grinning. 'I just wanted to beat your face in for saying it out loud and making that crush I had on Doyle _real_.'

'He's straight anyway,' Bill pointed out. 'You didn't have a prayer.'

'You said that then, too, but you were wrong.' Charlie smirked. 'Straighter than me, brother, but not as straight as you. Proved it after we won the Cup.' Bill laughed, surprised, and Charlie winked at him before he took a step towards Molly and kissed her cheek, then said cheerfully, 'See you at home!' He took two steps away and then Apparated.

'I didn't hear any of that,' Molly said firmly, turning back towards Arthur. 'Let's go, dear. I have baking to do.'

'Of course,' Arthur agreed with an amused little smile. He knew the idea of her boys being less than straight didn't bother her a bit. Her brothers had been cheerfully queer and Molly had adored them anyway, not to mention many of their 'friends'. It was that Charlie was already sleeping around at sixteen that Molly didn't want to know. She tried hard not to notice that her boys were very popular, just as her brothers had been. Percy was the exception that proved the rule, or at least they thought he was. Arthur was quite sure Percy could have bedded half the school and kept them from knowing about it if he wanted to.

Arthur saw the way Molly was looking at him and he put the boys out of his mind as he offered her his arm, and then a moment later he had Apparated them both away.

Bill looked at Percy. 'You remember the way home?'

'Of course I do,' Percy agreed quietly, hesitating before he asked softly, 'Do I still have a room?'

'Not to yourself,' Bill said with a snort, reaching out to hook an arm around Percy's neck and then thoroughly messing up his hair as he added, 'You're sharing with Char.'

'Get off!' Percy exclaimed, shoving at Bill's side.

Bill let Percy push loose, smirking. 'I'm _married_ , unlike the rest of you, so Mum decided I need the room by the upper loo for my lovely wife to primp and preen of a morning in privacy. That moved Char down to share with you, since everyone else is already sharing.' He hesitated, remembering that Ginny wouldn't be sharing her room with Hermione after all, but he knew none of them would want to be the one to stay in Ginny's room. It was far too soon. He had to force himself to sound cheerful as he changed the subject. 'Speaking of sharing, are you _ever_ going to bring that girl of yours home to meet us all?'

Percy looked away. 'She doesn't accept my post anymore. Hasn't in a very long time. I'm not even sure if she's alive.'

'Sorry, I didn't know,' Bill murmured, his smile fading away.

'How could you?' Percy asked, still not looking at Bill even though they had always been closer than Percy was to their other siblings. The rest always seemed to think Percy was too... well, everything, too smart and too fussy and too prim and proper, and yes, okay, Percy could admit if only to himself that he was all of that, but Bill had always loved him exactly as he was. It had been Bill who was his protector when he was little, outnumbered by Charlie and the twins as long as he could remember and always left feeling like an outsider. Bill had always made time for Percy, always the one person Percy could speak honestly with and not be judged, and he had missed that dreadfully since he walked away from his family. 'I've been an utter imbecile and avoided you almost since the day I left school.'

Bill reached out and slung an arm around Percy's neck to pull him in close for a sideways hug, making Percy look at him in surprise as Bill said quietly, 'It's alright, Perce. I still love you.' He kissed Percy's forehead, then smirked teasingly as he added, 'Not like it's _news_ you can be a bit of a prat.' Percy scowled and was opening his mouth to reply when Bill said quickly, 'Time to go!' He Apparated them both to the Burrow's front gate without another word.

 

~*~

 

Hermione led the way into Ron's old room, waiting for Harry and Ron to join her and close the door before she murmured, 'It all seems so much smaller than I recall.' She moved towards Ron's bed, looking measuringly at it and then at him before she added, 'Your feet will hang completely off the end now, Ron. You've grown.'

'They already did before,' Harry pointed out, shifting slightly as he pulled his wand from his pocket. 'It definitely needs stretched both ways.'

Hermione nodded, pulling her own wand out of a pocket in her robes. 'I can do that. Where will we put yours?'

' _Reducio,_ ' Harry said quietly, shrinking the smaller bed he thought of as his own until it was the size of his hand. He sent it towards Ron's desk with a flick of his wand, the bottom drawer opening obligingly to accept the miniature still made up bed and then closing. He looked at Hermione then, pleased with himself. 'You were saying?'

Hermione let out a tiny little giggle and then turned her attention back to Ron's bed. 'Neatly done.' She used her wand to move Ron's bed over into the corner Harry's bed had been in furthest from the door and then began to enlarge the bed and bedding without a word, making the rather narrow bed into something large enough for all three of them to sleep comfortably on. When she had finished she moved around the end of the bed, which now took up most of the floor space in the room, walking to the desk to put her wand down and then producing her beaded bag from another pocket of her robes and opening it to dig inside. They had only been in the room a few minutes and it was already feeling rather warm to her, so she asked, 'Could you do a cooling charm, Ron? We'll never sleep properly with it so hot in here and you're best at making them last.'

'Of course,' Ron agreed quickly, taking a moment to focus on the boundaries he wanted to cool and then casting the charm, making the temperature over the bed drop quickly to something just on the edge of chilly. It wouldn't stay that cold all day, but it would still be tolerably cool by evening, which was what they wanted. Hermione and Harry both didn't sleep well when it was too warm, and with the three of them sharing a bed they would quickly overheat without the charm. Ron flopped down on the end of the bed then to watch Hermione, relaxing and waiting patiently for her to decide what needed done next. He was sure she'd tell him, she was still just as bossy as she had been the day they met, though it didn't bother him most of the time anymore. He had finally realized somewhere along the way that she really was smarter than him, and he had learned that he quite liked making her happy.

'Lovely, Ron,' Hermione said, smiling at Ron as she turned around again. 'Thank you.' She moved to offer Harry a pair of flannel pajama pants, boxers, and a white tank top as she added, 'Here you go, Harry. You can shower first.'

'Alright,' Harry said, moving to take the clothes. 'I won't be long.' He moved back to the door, slipping silently out into the hall to head for the bathroom downstairs.

Hermione took out pajamas and underwear for herself and for Ron and then moved to sit on the end of the bed, putting the clothes down in two piles next to her and enjoying the chill of the cooling charm. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them looking everywhere but at each other, then finally she turned abruptly towards Ron. Ron looked at her, obviously a little apprehensive, and she let out a quiet annoyed huff. 'Honestly, Ron. Don't look at me like that. Are you _scared_ of me?'

'Too bloody right, I am,' Ron replied instantly.

Hermione just looked into his eyes for a moment and then asked, 'What scares you about me right now?'

'Sharing a bed with you,' Ron answered, blushing. 'I'm totally going to touch something I shouldn't while I'm asleep, I just know it, and then you'll hex me.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Are you going to hex _me_ when I touch you?'

'Of course not, I've wanted you to touch me for ages.' Ron blinked then, surprised and distracted as something dawned on him. 'Wait a moment. You made that sound like you're _planning_ to.'

'Only because I am,' Hermione agreed, smiling slightly. 'Unless of course you'd rather _Harry_ sleeps in the middle, but I sort of thought you'd feel more comfortable with me there.'

Ron blinked a few more times, completely at a loss, and then the door opened and Harry came back in.

'Next,' Harry murmured, moving to drop his dirty clothes in the empty hamper in the corner. He put the pouch he usually wore around his neck on the desk and then toed out of his worn old trainers as he added, 'Charlie asked to let him know when we're done. He wants a shower too.'

'Ron can tell him,' Hermione said, bouncing up and picking up her pajamas. 'I'm going next.'

Harry and Ron watched her go, then looked at each other. 'I'll take the side towards the wall?' Harry asked quietly.

'Yeah, that's fine,' Ron said, standing up and picking up his pajamas. He watched Harry put his glasses and his wand on the desk with his pouch and then Harry moved towards the bed, pulling back the quilt and the top sheet before he climbed in. He scooted over to the far side of the bed and then settled on his back with a sigh, and Ron smiled at the way the tension that had been in every line of Harry's face and body slowly melted away.

Ron realized after a few moments that Harry looked more relaxed than Ron had seen him in a very long time, months at least, and Ron hoped that Harry finally felt like he'd done his part and could step aside. It was something Harry had trouble doing, legacy of too many years being told only he could save the world, but now that Voldemort was done with Ron hoped Harry would be able to let himself truly live. He wasn't sure Harry had done that since fifth year, and even then Harry had only set aside his war for short periods of time. The need to finish Voldemort once and for all had driven Harry harder than anyone else would have dared to, making him tougher on himself than anyone else possibly could be.

Harry turned his head towards Ron after a little while of silence that felt like much longer to them both, squinting as he tried to see Ron's face. He could feel Ron staring at him, he was sure of it, but he had no idea why Ron would want to and it made him worry something was wrong. 'You sure you're okay with this?'

'I want you with us, Harry,' Ron admitted, blushing as he realized he had been staring at Harry for so long. It wasn't the first time, but no matter how often it had happened before he still wasn't used to it. He had never caught himself looking at any other bloke like that, it was just Harry. He moved to sit back down on the edge of the bed, half-turned towards Harry but not quite looking at him, his pajamas held in his lap with both arms around them. 'Like Hermione said, I need you both close or I won't sleep much. I knew she was still in the same house while we were at Bill's and I _still_ missed her.'

'I did too,' Harry agreed quietly. 'I mean, I could hear _you_ next to me at night, and Dean was there, but he sounds different.' He hesitated, then added with a slight smile, 'She doesn't _snore_ , for one.'

Ron snickered slightly. 'Not that I've heard.' He looked towards Harry then, meeting Harry's gaze even though he knew Harry couldn't really see him very well without his glasses. 'I'm _really_ glad you came back to us, Harry,' he blurted impulsively. 'We didn't think we'd ever see you again after you went into the forest.'

'I didn't either,' Harry admitted very softly. 'That's why I didn't argue when Hermione wanted ... this. I want to stay close, too.' He hesitated, then added, 'But when you want some privacy with her, just say so. I'll make myself scarce. I don't mind.'

'Can't think of any reason I'd ever want you to leave us,' Ron said without really thinking about it.

Harry blinked. 'Uhm... Like if you two want to kiss and stuff, maybe?'

'You've been with us every time we've really kissed,' Ron pointed out, his face heating up as he looked down.

Harry was quiet for a few moments and Ron finally looked at him again, wondering if he had fallen asleep, but Harry was just watching him with an unreadable expression. 'So you plan to just... let me watch?'

'If you want,' Ron said with a shrug. 'It wouldn't bother me. Not if it's you.'

The door opened then and Ron and Harry both looked over to watch as Hermione quickly walked in dressed in a white tank top and flannel pajama pants almost identical to the ones Harry wore, her dirty clothes tucked under one arm and her wand in hand. She dropped the clothes in the hamper and then put her wand down with Harry's as she turned towards the bed, smiling when she saw Ron and Harry were both watching her. 'What?'

'Nothing,' Ron said quickly, standing up and blushing a bit as he dragged his gaze away from the pale purple bra strap on her shoulder. 'I hope you left some hot water for me.'

'Of course I did,' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes as she kicked off her shoes. 'I was only in there a minute or two. And don't forget to go tell-'

'-Char when I'm done, I know,' Ron agreed, heading out of the room without bothering to close the door.

Hermione went to her beaded bag on the desk to dig out her brush, then walked over to sit on the bed and began to brush her hair. She had dried it with one of the charmed towels in the bathroom and done a detangling charm on it, but she still liked to really brush it before she braided it to sleep. 'You look comfortable,' she murmured after a few moments, glad to see the boneless way Harry was sprawled on the bed because she knew it meant he was truly letting himself relax. She was honestly a little surprised his eyes were still open, she knew he was exhausted, but the real shock was realizing that the bleakness and pain that had been so clear in his expressive green eyes earlier had almost faded away. 'Maybe even a little happy.'

'Only because I am,' Harry replied softly as he rolled onto his side towards her. He couldn't see details clearly even just a few feet away, but watching her brush her hair and braid it before bed was so familiar that he didn't mind. 'Voldemort's finally dead, really forever dead, I felt it, and we're home together in Ron's bed, which always _was_ softer than mine.'

Hermione smiled, meeting Harry's gaze. He still looked exhausted, of course, but he was calm and had let himself relax enough that he looked younger than he had just an hour earlier. 'And it doesn't hurt that it still smells like him.'

'Life could be much worse,' Harry agreed softly, not wanting to admit out loud how much he enjoyed that the pillow smelled like Ron even though he doubted anyone else could have heard him. After Ron had left them while they were on the run Harry and Hermione had missed him dreadfully, but being in Ron's bunk had helped them both deal with him being gone. Hermione had charmed Ron's blanket and pillows so his scent wouldn't fade from them and they had fallen asleep there many times, though not often together.

Hermione brushed her hair in silence for a few minutes, then laid the brush aside and began dividing her hair to braid it as she said softly, 'I'm so glad you figured out a way to come back to us, Harry.'

'Me too,' Harry whispered, impulsively moving one hand to rest on her knee.

Hermione quickly braided her hair into a loose plait, then held onto the braid with her right hand as she covered Harry's hand on her knee with her left hand and squeezed. 'Ron _lost it_ after Neville told us you'd left the castle, you know. I _never_ saw him cry like that.'

'He _cried_?' Harry asked, a little surprised.

'At least as hard as I did,' Hermione replied, nodding. 'We barely managed to get away from poor Neville before we were sobbing all over each other. By the time we got control again we were both a mess, all puffy-eyed with snotty noses and tear tracks through all the dust and soot on our faces. Myrtle teased us something awful when we went to clean up, said if we loved you so much we should have told you _before_ you went off to go die for us.' She made a soft noise, blinking rapidly to keep from crying again at the memory. 'We both fell apart again, of course. Ended up crying there in the bathroom until McGonagall's Patronus found us and said Voldemort was approaching the castle.'

Harry shifted his hand under hers to hold on to it, not at all surprised by how tightly she gripped his in return. 'I keep feeling like _I_ should cry for... for the ones we lost, but I haven't.'

'You will when you're ready,' Hermione murmured. 'It took time when you lost Sirius, too.'

'I remember,' Harry answered softly. They were both quiet for a few moments and then his grip suddenly tightened on Hermione's hand. 'You know, when we left to find the horcruxes, I realized I could give up ... everyone else, but never you and Ron. You're... you're _everything_ to me. Thank you for sticking with me. Without you both I'd be lost.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione said quietly, letting go of her braid to hold his hand with both of hers as she blinked away sudden tears so she could see. 'Of _course_ we stuck with you. We _love_ you.'

'A lot,' Ron added, making Hermione and Harry both look towards the door in surprise. Ron stepped inside and closed the door, walking over to the hamper and not looking at them as he said softly, 'You're not the only one who'd be lost, Harry. I couldn't live without either of you. I had to try for a while and it was horrible.' He dropped his dirty clothes in the hamper and then put his wand on the desk with Hermione and Harry's wands, Hermione's bag, and Harry's mokeskin pouch. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed then with his back to the foot of the bed, looking at Hermione and Harry as he said, 'I'm not good at saying what I feel, you both know that, but... I think we need this.' He gestured, taking in all three of them. 'I know _I_ do.'

Hermione bit her lower lip for a moment, then asked hesitantly, 'As friends, Ron, or...?'

'I don't feel like all the best parts of me are missing when my _friends_ aren't around, Hermione, but I did when I left you two,' Ron said quietly. 'All I could think about was how much I missed you.' He looked at Harry. ' _Both_ of you.' He met Hermione's gaze again. 'And how sorry I was I said all those things. I was just so scared of telling you both how I really feel, _terrified_ really, and I kept lurking about with that horrible necklace on watching you two and seeing how much you love each other, and I got it in my head that I'd lost you both, and worse I'd pushed you both away so I did it all myself, and it just, it _broke_ something in me. I couldn't stay a moment longer.'

Hermione smiled, moving her right hand to reach for Ron, who took it and held on as she said softly, 'You could tell us now.'

'I just did,' Ron said softly. 'I love you both, more than anyone. More than _life_.' He hesitated, then added even more quietly, 'And _not_ just as the two best friends I ever had.'

Hermione bit her lip and looked down, thinking a moment, then blurted without looking at either of them, 'I'm going to say something and I want you both to agree and then we don't have to bring it up again. Alright?'

Harry let out a soft little huff of a laugh. 'Alright.'

'Out with it,' Ron said, bemused.

Hermione hesitated a few moments longer, then said in a rush, 'When you two kiss, you have to let me watch, at least the first time.'

'Ron doesn't like blokes, remember?' Harry said, amused because he had been sure that was where she was going. When she first told him she knew how he felt about Ron, she had said pretty much the same thing.

'Wait, _you_ don't like blokes, Harry,' Ron said, surprised.

Harry blushed, not looking towards Ron. 'I ... kind of do, Ron.' Ron stared at him, shocked into silence, and as it stretched on Harry felt like he had to explain. 'Just the _one_ bloke, really, and we obviously haven't ever done anything, but that doesn't mean I don't _know_. I mean, I'd _like_ to. I've _thought about_ -' He stopped, taking a slow shaky breath, then said quietly, 'But I can deal, don't worry.'

Ron just stared at Harry a few more moments and then looked at Hermione, who was watching him closely. 'You don't look surprised.'

'Because I'm not,' Hermione replied instantly. 'I know how he feels.' She smiled wryly, giving Harry's hand a squeeze as she added, ' _Exactly_ how he feels.'

Ron blinked a few times, just staring at her and thinking with a slight frown, then looked at Harry as he suddenly asked, 'Who?'

'You have to ask?' Harry asked, surprised.

Ron stared at Harry a moment longer, frowning still and thinking, then his eyes widened as his frown disappeared. ' _Me_?!'

Harry nodded, unable to find the words to try to say it out loud.

Ron stared into Harry's eyes a few moments longer and then looked at Hermione as he blurted, ' _That's_ why you were so sure how he would've reacted if I had told him! You knew!'

'I've known for _years,_ ' Hermione said with a wry little smile. 'Long before either of you figured it out, even before I realized how _I_ feel, I knew you were the two most clueless boys on the planet.' She smiled wider. 'Men, now, but still. Growing those fascinating bits of hair on your chests didn't help.' The smile faded. 'It took each of you thinking you had lost the other one to make you realize just how deep your feelings go.' She looked at Ron and then at Harry, squeezing their hands as she said firmly, 'But now you both know. No more hiding how we feel.'

'From each other, or from _everyone_?' Ron asked, obviously a little unsure.

'Each other and the family, at least,' Hermione replied firmly. 'I sort of doubt we need to tell them anything though. I mean, they know we're sleeping together and your mum made it pretty plain she thinks we do more.'

'Mum told me last summer before we left that she'd skin us if we don't get married before we have kids, but otherwise she's keeping her nose out of it,' Ron admitted, making Harry snicker very quietly.

'Kids!' Hermione repeated, her eyes widening. 'I should say not! Not for years yet!'

Ron smiled crookedly. 'She mostly thinks I'm an idiot, but she trusts you to keep me out of trouble.'

'Thankfully I have help,' Hermione said firmly, trying not to laugh. 'Between us I think Harry and I can manage you.'

'We _can_ do the impossible if we try hard enough,' Harry agreed, smiling. 'Already have at least once.'

Hermione laughed softly then, she couldn't help it, and when she looked at Harry and met his gaze she saw his green eyes shining brighter than they had been in a long time.

There was a sudden tapping at the door and the three on the bed looked towards it in surprise as Hermione said instantly, 'It's open!'

The door opened and then Molly was stepping inside as she said, 'I thought you three were going to get some _sleep_ , but I looked up when I was taking Fleur some fresh sheets and saw the light under the door.' She drew her wand and closed the curtains on Ron's windows with two practiced little flicks, turning what had been bright morning sunlight flooding the room into a much dimmer golden glow through the orange curtains.

'We are,' Hermione agreed quickly, blushing as she let go of Harry and Ron's hands to reach for her brush, lying forgotten on the bed near her knee. 'I just need to finish braiding my hair.' She unwrapped a hair tie off the handle of her brush and then dropped the brush and reached for her hair to braid it again where it had come loose, not looking at Molly. She was a bit embarrassed to be seen in bed with Harry and Ron in her pajamas even though nothing had happened and she was quite sure nothing would, not that morning at any rate. She was more than willing, and she knew Harry would gladly do anything she and Ron wanted him to, but Ron hadn't even tried to kiss Harry yet, much less more. Hermione wanted the three of them to be together for their first time, wanted to share it all with both of them, so she was waiting patiently for Ron to get on the same page.

'It seems like a _lifetime_ since we were able to relax together,' Harry added, sitting up and brushing back the shaggy hair that fell into his eyes. He hadn't combed his hair at all after his hasty shower, just dried it, and it was sticking up at all angles as though he'd been in a windstorm. He couldn't see Molly as anything more than a vague blur, but not being able to see much past where Ron was sitting didn't worry him at all. He trusted Molly completely, but even if he didn't he would have been perfectly safe. Ron and Hermione knew how poor his eyesight was and they never let anyone get too close while he couldn't see, not even friends or family. 'And it's my fault Hermione isn't done with her hair, Mrs. Weasley. I distracted her.'

'Harry dear, I _do_ wish you'd call me Mum,' Molly said quickly, a little surprised to see Harry without his glasses. Even in the _infirmary_ she couldn't remember ever seeing him awake without them before. Usually if Harry didn't summon them, Hermione or Ron was handing them to him even before Harry's eyes were properly open, hovering protectively between Harry and whoever was closest until Harry had them on. Of course, she realized, Ron _was_ between Harry and the door, as was Hermione. She wondered if they had done it on purpose, worried about Harry's safety even there at home, or if was something that had simply become habit with them. 'You're _family_ , not someone I've just bumped into on the street.'

Harry blushed a bit, surprised. 'You ... you want me to call you Mum?'

'If Fleur can call me Mum after knowing me such a short time, dear, surely you can,' Molly replied, a bit bemused by his surprise. 'You - and Hermione too, for that matter! - have been part of the family since you were _twelve_.'

'Fleur is married to a Weasley, though,' Harry said quietly, still surprised even though his blush was fading. 'I'm not.'

'As good as,' Ron said, looking at Harry and trying not to think about how his mum might react. 'You will be.'

'Most certainly,' Hermione agreed, tying off her braid and then letting her hands fall.

Harry glanced at Hermione and then back at Ron, wishing he could see Ron's expression better. 'You're sure?'

'Yeah,' Ron murmured quietly. 'Lot of things I doubt in this world, Harry, but you're not one of them.' He shrugged one shoulder. 'You're great at telling yourself you can't have something you want and making it stick, but me, I'm no good at that kind of thing. Not once I figure out what it is I want.' He glanced at Hermione to include her, adding, 'Which is _both_ of you, for the record.'

Hermione smiled and reached for Ron's hand to give it a squeeze, nodding.

Harry held out his right hand and summoned his glasses without a sound, wanting, _needing_  to see Ron's face more clearly as Ron and Hermione both looked at him. He settled his glasses on his nose and then gazed into Ron's familiar blue eyes, seeing how calm and sure Ron was despite his blush, and Harry felt a sudden rush of warmth deep in his chest. He smiled suddenly, his green eyes sparkling brightly as he murmured, 'It just so happens my time has suddenly freed up. You can have it all if you like, Ron, but you'll have to share with Hermione.'

Ron smiled wide and happy despite the way he was blushing redder. 'I'm sure we'll both end up doing whatever she wants anyway.'

'We always do, even when we think it was our idea,' Harry agreed, looking at Hermione. She offered him her free hand again and he took it without hesitation, murmuring softly, 'So, what're we to do, 'Mione?'

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes for a moment longer, smiling happily, then looked at Molly. 'We'd both be _proud_ to call you Mum.'

Molly smiled back at Hermione even though she was a little surprised at Ron. She never would have expected him to so easily admit his feelings for Harry in front of anyone else or that Hermione had so much control over him. It was true, of course, had been for years, but just a year ago Molly was sure Ron would have been quite angry if anyone had pointed either fact out to him. 'I'm glad that's settled! Now, do you three want anything before you take your nap? Something to drink, a snack..?'

'Hermione and I had breakfast,' Ron said immediately, making Hermione and Harry both look at him, 'but you need to eat, Harry. You haven't had a thing in _two days_.'

'Have so,' Harry protested quickly. 'I had some pumpkin juice after we broke into Gringotts, and Aberforth fed us that bread and cheese last night.' He looked at Hermione, suddenly doubtful. 'That _was_ last night, wasn't it? I didn't lose a day again?'

'Yes, it was last night, though it feels like an _eternity_ ago,' Hermione agreed, bemused. 'You haven't eaten since then, though, and you didn't have nearly enough to make up for a _day_ before that of not eating at all. You should have a sandwich or something now at the very least.'

Harry made a face and was opening his mouth to argue when there was a loud familiar crack of a house elf arriving.

Kreacher appeared on the bed in front of Hermione between Ron and Harry, holding a plate with a thick roast beef sandwich on it and looking pleased with himself as he said, 'Kreacher heard Master Ron saying that Master Harry needs to eat!' He snapped his fingers and a large mug of bright red juice appeared floating next to him by Ron as Kreacher leaned towards Harry, offering the sandwich to him and practically waving it under Harry's nose. 'Surely Master would enjoy his _favorite_ sandwich, roasted beef with a lovely sharp Irish cheddar on fresh bread. Kreacher baked it special when he saw Master Harry didn't sit for breakfast with his family and has been hoping Master would call.'

Harry didn't have a chance to reply before the smell of the food made his stomach rumble loudly, making Hermione giggle as she reached to take the plate from Kreacher. 'He'll be _glad_ to eat it, Kreacher, thank you.' She put the plate in Harry's lap, giving Harry an impish little smile. 'Won't you, Harry?'

Harry smiled wryly at Hermione. 'Of course I will.' He looked at Kreacher as he picked up the sandwich, adding, 'Thank you, Kreacher. It's _perfect_. I was thinking earlier that all I wanted today besides Ron and Hermione was a bed and a sandwich.'

Ron snagged the mug out of the air, taking a sip and then humming appreciatively and taking a deeper drink.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and summoned another mug, which floated over to hover next to Harry's plate as Kreacher looked at Hermione. 'Would Mistress like something to drink as well? Kreacher has finally found her favorite, the raspberry plum fizzy!'

'Yes please,' Hermione replied, beaming. She had bought the fizzy juice from a little grocery in Diagon Alley for a while, but then the witch who owned the shop had disappeared. Hermione hadn't ever found anything even similar to it anywhere else.

Kreacher snapped his fingers again and a very familiar goblet appeared, sparkling crystal with gold around the rim and a gold base, the Hogwarts crest on the side. The goblet floated slowly to Hermione, who was beaming as she accepted it.

'Thank you,' Hermione said happily, and then took a slow savoring sip. It was fizzy like soda, but was made from pure juice without the added caffeine or sugar that sodas had.

Harry swallowed a bite of his sandwich, resting it on the plate on his knee as he reached for his mug and said, 'While you're here, Kreacher, I want to tell you how proud I was when I saw you bringing the Hogwarts elves to help fight this morning. You were _amazing_.'

Kreacher drew himself up a little more proudly, meeting Harry's gaze as he said firmly, 'Master Harry fought for us all, _died_ for us, so Kreacher could do no less! Kreacher spoke with the Headmistress and she gave permission for the Hogwarts house elves to join the fight if they wished! Kreacher asked and many wanted to help fight the evil wizards who hurt so many and dared attack Hogwarts itself.'

'I'm glad,' Harry said, smiling. 'You saved a lot of lives.' He set his mug on the bed between his knees so it couldn't spill, then picked up his sandwich to take another bite.

'Harry truly _died_?' Molly asked suddenly, making them remember she was still there. She was frowning and looking upset as she stepped closer to the bed, moving to see their faces better.

'Yes, Master's heart _stopped,_ ' Kreacher replied, looking suddenly grave. 'Kreacher felt it and it was _horrible_ , like all the light was gone from his world again, but Master is stronger than even the Dark Lord's Killing Curse and before Kreacher's bond could move to Mistress Hermione, Master's heart began to beat again!'

'To me?!' Hermione exclaimed, surprised. 'Why would your bond move to me, Kreacher? I'm not a Black!'

Kreacher looked at Hermione and said earnestly, 'Master's wish isn't for me to go back to the Blacks. Master Harry gave Kreacher his will to keep it safe. Master wishes Kreacher and all Master owns to go to Mistress Hermione if he dies, unless Mistress is also gone. Then Kreacher is to go to Master's godson, Teddy Lupin.' He paused slightly and then added, 'Young Master Teddy would be Master Harry's heir if there were no will, but it is not unusual for an heir so young not to inherit.'

Harry lowered what was left of his sandwich to rest on the plate, and when Kreacher stopped talking he looked at Molly, pretending not to see the way Hermione was looking at him. 'I had forgotten all about Teddy. Where is he? Has anyone checked on him?'

'He's with Andromeda, dear,' Molly replied quickly. 'Don't worry, they're perfectly safe. Bill went to check on them just a bit ago on his way to get Fleur. Andy is bringing little Teddy 'round later, she wants him to meet you and we were sure you'd want to see him, too.'

Harry relaxed. 'I do, thank you.' He smiled slightly. 'Mum.'

Molly beamed. 'Finish your sandwich.' Harry obediently went back to eating and Molly looked at Hermione and then at Ron as she added, 'And I still expect the three of you to sleep the day away. I don't want to hear a peep up here until this evening, understand?'

Ron and Harry both nodded quickly as Hermione said, 'I'll make sure, even if I have to dose them both with a few drops of Dreamless Sleep. We've all been up close to thirty hours now.'

'I'll just leave it to you then, dear,' Molly said, smiling. 'It sounds like you've got them well in hand.' She turned to walk back towards the door. 'Sleep well.'

'We will, Mum,' Ron replied quickly, and then a moment later she was gone. He looked back at Harry, who was just finishing off his sandwich, then looked at Hermione and smiled when he saw her sipping at her fizzy juice, holding the goblet as delicately as if it held a fine wine. He lifted his own mug, draining it, and then offered it to Kreacher. 'Thanks, Kreacher.'

Kreacher took the mug from Ron and then banished it and Harry's plate with a snap of his fingers. 'Master Ron is very welcome. Kreacher is happy to finally be allowed to care for his family again.'

'Have you been alone again in Grimmauld Place all this time, Kreacher?' Hermione asked, concerned.

Kreacher shook his head quickly. 'No, Mistress. Kreacher fled to Hogwarts and did not return, just as Master Harry told Kreacher to do if the Dark Lord's servants trespassed in his home.'

Harry blinked, bemused. 'I had forgotten I told you that, Kreacher, but I'm glad you listened. I worried about you.'

'Kreacher is fine, Master Harry,' Kreacher said reassuringly. 'Kreacher was given a bed in the castle and allowed to help care for Master's friends in the school until Master could stop hiding.'

'Thank you, Kreacher,' Harry said quietly. 'You did exactly right.'

Kreacher beamed. 'While Master and his loves sleep, would Master like for Kreacher to begin cleaning Master's home? Kreacher has not been back and the doxies are sure to have taken over the kitchen again.'

Harry offered Kreacher his nearly empty mug as he said firmly, 'No, I forbid you to go to the house at Grimmauld Place until I say otherwise. There are sure to be trap spells and who knows what else left there by the Death Eaters.'

Kreacher didn't look happy as he banished Harry's mug. 'Of course, Master.'

'You could ask Mrs. Weasley if you can help out here if you want, Kreacher,' Harry offered. 'This will be home to us, at least for now.' He hesitated, then added, 'We might be asked to return to Hogwarts soon though, I don't know. We've missed almost the whole year, but technically we are still counted among the students.'

'Kreacher heard Headmistress McGonagall tell Minister Shacklebolt that she plans to ask Master Harry, Master Ron, and Mistress Hermione to accept teaching positions,' Kreacher said quickly. 'Hogwarts needs professors badly and Headmistress McGonagall said her students will feel safer with the Heroic Trio there to protect them.'

'I was expecting that,' Hermione murmured.

'Heroic Trio?' Ron repeated, eyes a bit wide.

'That is what Kreacher's Masters and Mistress are being called, sir!' Kreacher said quickly, puffing up a bit with pride again. 'The whole Wizarding world now knows that the Heroic Trio quested for many months at great peril to themselves to make it so that the Dark Lord could be killed, giving up _everything_ for the sake of others, and then Master Harry ended the Dark Lord's reign in public duel so that all could see the body and know he had been vanquished once and for all! Master Harry is being hailed as the Hero of the Light!'

Harry groaned and flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'They're never going to let me just be _normal_ , are they?'

Hermione smiled and reached over with her free hand to pluck Harry's glasses off his face, amused. 'You're not _normal_ , Harry. You never have been.' She handed Ron the glasses, watching as he stood to put them on the desk where they had all left their wands and then sat down next to her again. She smiled gratefully at him, getting a quick smile in return, and then she looked back at Harry. Harry's relaxation from earlier was gone, he looked tense and unhappy again, and she began to run her fingers through his messy hair as she added, 'You're one of the most powerful wizards alive today, that won't ever be forgotten.' She didn't add that she was rather sure who would be Headmaster of Hogwarts after McGonagall was gone. Harry wasn't ready to hear it yet.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the way Hermione's fingers were stroking slowly against his scalp. She didn't do it often, usually only when he had one of the horrible headaches Voldemort had sometimes given him, but he had always enjoyed it no matter how horrible he felt before she began. Her deft touch worked like magic on him, soothing away even his worst headaches and letting him relax. 'I think in the future I'll be asking you to practice your Transfiguration skills on my face before we go out.'

Hermione smiled fondly at Harry, still slowly stroking his hair as she murmured, 'And I will gladly do it _if_ it becomes necessary so that we can have a little peace.' She looked at Kreacher then, offering him the goblet she held in her other hand. 'I'm done with this, Kreacher, thank you.'

'Kreacher is happy to be taking care of his family, Mistress!' Kreacher replied quickly, banishing the goblet with a snap of his fingers. 'Kreacher will go ask if he can help Mistress Weasley now so that Master Harry and Mistress Hermione and Master Ron can rest, but Kreacher will listen and come if he's needed.'

'Sounds great,' Ron agreed, smiling at Kreacher, and a moment later the elf had disappeared with a crack.

Harry took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, his eyes still closed and his voice shifted a bit lower as he murmured, 'If you keep that up, I'll be out like a light in a minute or two.'

'That's the general idea,' Hermione agreed, smiling as she stroked through Harry's hair again.

Harry snorted very softly, smiling as he opened his eyes to look up at her. 'Well, _I_ want to see that you're both really in bed next to me before I fall asleep, so stop.'

Ron picked up Hermione's brush and stood to go put it on the desk as he said cheerfully, 'I like how you think, mate.'

'Sort of thought you would,' Harry agreed, still smiling and watching Hermione.

Hermione laughed slightly. 'Alright, I see I'm outvoted.' She leaned to pull the sheet and Ron's worn old quilt up over Harry as she said firmly, 'I get to choose how we sleep, though.'

'Fine with me, as long as it's together,' Ron said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and waiting for her to get comfortable.

'Very much together,' Hermione agreed as she slid under the covers and laid down against Harry's side, pleased. Harry put his arm around her, only a little surprised she wanted to be so close to him, and she settled in under his arm as she laid her right arm across his belly. She looked over her shoulder at Ron then, smiling but determined as she said, 'Now I want you up behind me, Ron, holding me.'

Ron stared at Hermione and Harry for a moment, blushing very red, then slowly moved to do as she said, muttering, 'Yeah, I'm totally getting hexed.'

'Only if you don't do as you're told,' Hermione said quickly, amused. 'I know what I'm asking you for.'

Ron settled close behind her on the bed, adjusting the covers and then laying his head down on the pillow and carefully sliding his arms around her waist. 'You're just going to have to pretend not to notice ... certain things. I can't help it.'

' _Right now_ I will pretend,' Hermione agreed, moving her hand from Harry's belly for a moment to tug Ron's arm over her more tightly, encouraging him to press closer to her back. When she decided he was as close as he was going to get she laid her hand on Harry's belly again, settling down with a happy little sigh before she murmured, 'Soon we're going to do something about that, though.' She tightened her grip on Harry slightly. 'Together.'

Ron shuddered slightly against her back and closed his eyes as certain unruly portions of his anatomy twitched at that idea, muttering grumpily, 'You say things like that and then you expect me to _sleep_?'

Hermione giggled, moving the arm she was laying on so she could hold the hand Ron had on her belly without moving the arm she had around Harry. 'Just relax, sweetheart. Sleep will come.'

Harry snickered sleepily at her choice of words, muttering, 'Not helping him, 'Mione.'

'Not even a little,' Ron agreed. He decided to throw caution to the wind, shifting even closer to Hermione as he tightened his arms around her and then fighting to make himself relax as he tried not to think any more about how wonderful it felt to hold her so close. Her curves seemed to fit perfectly against him, like every inch where they touched was _made_ to be together, and he savored the feeling as he fought to behave himself and not explore a little. He was very sure she could feel how hard he was just from being so close to her, but he was also sure she had expected it. He had no idea how Harry kept from embarrassing himself every time Hermione touched him. It was surely beyond Ron to control his body's reaction.

Harry was the first to fall asleep, perfectly happy and content to finally have Ron and Hermione both close to him, Hermione's head on his shoulder and Ron's chest against his arm behind Hermione's back. Harry was a bit more used to having Hermione pressed against him than Ron was, used to having her come to him when she needed a shoulder to cry on, so it was easier for him. He had no trouble relaxing and just enjoying having her so close, not even caring that she surely noticed his body's reaction to her being pressed against him. It wasn't the first time he was aroused by her and surely wouldn't be the last.

Ron dozed off soon after Harry despite his worries, finally relaxing against Hermione's back as he drifted off feeling like maybe everything really would be okay for the first time in a very long time. He had wanted to sleep with her for years, dreamed about it, but the reality was better than his fondest imaginings.

Hermione laid awake between them for what seemed to her like an hour or more as she savored the feeling of having Harry and Ron both holding her. She had daydreamed about it for so long, wished for it on more falling stars, bits of dandelion fluff, birthday candles, and coins tossed into fountains than she wanted to think about, and laying there between them felt even better than she had hoped. Harry was rather more bony than she liked, he had been giving part of his meals to Ron again, she was sure, but he was still warm and solid and the familiar scent of him soothed something in her. Ron's warm breath against the back of her neck and the weight of his body pressed so close to hers were both more than welcome, as was the firm proof against her arse that he still wanted her so badly, and she was smiling when she finally closed her eyes.

They had lost so much, given up on so many of their hopes and dreams for the sake of others, but laying there in Ron's bed between he and Harry, Hermione fell asleep sure that it had all been worth it.

 

~*~*~

 

2

It was just past sunset and nearly dark in the room when Hermione woke up, and for a long moment she couldn't figure out what had awakened her. She remembered going to bed with Harry and Ron and realized she had rolled over at some point to curl up against Ron's side. Harry had followed her and was laying behind her with his arms around her waist, his body pressed close to hers from knee to shoulders and his face pressed against her hair. The room was silent around them except for the sound of their breathing, and she just laid there blinking in the dimness for a few moments, smiling as she enjoyed the simple pleasure of being held.

'Sorry we woke you,' Ron murmured suddenly, sheepish as he moved one hand to stroke her arm that was draped over his belly. Hermione realized suddenly that her hand was up under his tank top on bare skin, and she felt her face heating up as Ron added very softly, 'You'll be glad to hear Harry told me no, though.'

Harry let out a soft amused huff against the back of her neck, still hiding his face against her hair, and he tightened his arms around her slightly as he mumbled, 'Did not. Said not now.'

Hermione smiled despite her blushing. 'What did he make you say no to, Harry?'

'Wanted to kiss me,' Harry admitted, his face still hidden. 'But I promised you could watch the first time.'

'I love you too, Harry,' Hermione murmured, suddenly feeling rather wicked as she moved her hand a little lower on Ron's belly, enjoying the feel of firm muscles and curly hair as her fingers slipped into his pajama bottoms, stroking along the waistband of his underwear.

Ron made a low noise and grabbed Hermione's wrist to move her hand back up, muttering, 'Stop that, woman. Sticking your hand down my pants is _not on_ , not unless you plan to do a lot more.'

Harry snickered, finally moving his head to look towards Ron again over the top of Hermione's head. 'Poor Ron, so mistreated.'

'Too right I am,' Ron agreed with a little snort. 'I've been hard all bloody day, sleeping with you two. It's gotten a bit _painful_ , I'll have you know.'

'Harry's aroused too,' Hermione pointed out with a smirk even though neither of them could see her face, making sure Harry was aware she'd noticed what was pressed against her arse. 'I don't hear him complaining.'

'Harry's quite happy,' Harry agreed, still amused even though it felt like his face was on fire. He moved his left hand from Hermione's belly over to rest just below Hermione and Ron's hands, sliding his hand into Ron's pants and boxers to stroke through the curls low on his belly as he added, 'But I'll gladly give you a hand with _your_ problem if you like, Ron.'

Ron let out a strangled little noise, still holding onto Hermione's wrist as he took a shaky breath. 'Y'don't have to do that, Harry,' he said, his voice sounding a bit weak even to his own ears.

Harry grinned and shifted behind Hermione to kiss her shoulder, then murmured, 'I didn't hear _no_ , 'Mione, did you?'

'Definitely not,' Hermione agreed. She shifted to look at Ron as she murmured, 'If you _meant_ no, Ron, you need to say it for us.'

Ron licked his lips, looking at her in the twilight of the dimly lit room but not saying anything.

Harry let out a low pleased rumble, lifting up on one elbow to make it easier for him to look over Hermione at Ron as he slowly stroked his fingers through the tangled curls low on Ron's belly again and said quietly, 'Y'know, Ron. She's _awake_ now.'

Ron didn't need any more encouragement, though he felt like he was blushing all the way to his knees as he moved towards Hermione and Harry, raising up on his elbow. He leaned over Hermione towards Harry and then stopped, looking down at her as he murmured, 'You _really_ don't mind this? You're sure?'

Hermione laughed, soft and happy. 'Shut up and kiss him. We've waited _forever_ for you, Ron.'

Ron snorted, but he was smiling as he looked back at Harry. 'She's such a _bossy_ witch.'

' _Our_ bossy witch,' Harry pointed out with a sudden grin, moving to meet Ron and hardly aware of the soft noise he made as their lips finally met. It was even better than Harry had hoped, better than he had _dreamed_ , and he found himself thinking that everything he had been through to reach this moment was worth it. It was selfish, he knew, but he suddenly wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the feel of Hermione's lovely body pressed so close to his and the heady thrill of Ron's hungry kiss and just forget the rest of the world. The idea of being with them had seemed like an impossible dream just the night before, he had been sure he would die without ever getting even a kiss from either of them, but he suddenly felt like it might be possible they could make a _life_ together, like maybe he had earned it.

Ron was a little surprised how different it felt to kiss Harry. It was nothing like kissing anyone else had ever been, not even Hermione, but it still felt so right, so _perfect_ , that he could hardly believe he had waited so long to do it. After a moment he lifted his hand from Hermione's wrist to the side of Harry's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, and then he groaned and shuddered as Harry's hand moved to close firmly around his cock. Ron was still adjusting to the sudden feel of someone else's hand, _Harry's_ hand, touching him there when he felt another hand cover Harry's, and then Harry and Hermione were stroking his cock together while Harry sucked on his tongue with a little growl.

'So worth waiting for,' Hermione whispered, watching them avidly even as she explored Ron's erection over and around Harry's hand with her fingertips. She was fascinated by the texture of the skin and the way the firm flesh sliding through Harry's fist pulsed against her fingertips as she stroked over the crown, the tip already sticky and wet, and she couldn't wait to spend a little time inspecting it more closely. She was sure it wouldn't take her long to learn exactly what Ron liked best, though at the moment he was certainly enjoying the feel of Harry's square, calloused hand stroking his cock rather more tightly than Hermione would have thought might feel good.

Harry made a low agreeing noise, still kissing Ron hungrily as he shifted against Hermione, his hips nudging against her arse. Hermione moved restlessly between them and then Harry's hips were flexing against her arse again before it really even registered to him that either of them had moved. It felt good, felt _wonderful_ in fact, and Hermione seemed to like it too so he didn't fight the urge, beginning to rub slowly against her and enjoying the soft little noises she was making. Harry and Ron parted with a gasp a few moments later as Ron let out a low ragged groan, letting his head fall back as he began thrusting with quick little jerks of his hips into Harry's hand.

Hermione bit her lip to stay quiet as she watched Ron come a few moments later, stroking over the crown of his cock again as it covered her fingertips with thick, hot liquid. She wondered suddenly what it tasted like and she didn't stop to think about it before she was pulling her hand out of his pants to move her fingers to her lips, licking delicately at the tip of her thumb and then sucking it into her mouth to savor the unfamiliar flavor. She had heard other girls talk about the taste, how horrible some thought it was while others didn't mind it so much, and she was surprised to realize she actually liked it. It was sharp and a bit bitter, salty and yet sweet too, quite unlike anything she had ever tasted before, but she was suddenly very sure she wouldn't mind tasting it again.

Harry was watching Hermione suck on her thumb as he stroked Ron's cock slowly, not even thinking as he asked softly, 'How does he taste?'

Hermione pulled the tip of her thumb from her mouth with a little sucking sound and then smiled up at Harry as she offered him a sticky fingertip. Harry didn't need any further encouragement, licking at her finger as he closed his eyes with a rumbling groan. He had expected the flavor to be familiar, he had tasted his own after all, but it was different, sweeter and far more to his liking than the flavor of his own. He didn't even notice as his grip tightened slightly on Ron's cock, wringing one last pulse from it before Ron was suddenly pulling his hand away.

Harry's eyes opened to look at Ron, who gasped softly, 'Too much.' He settled back on the bed next to Harry and Hermione and then just watched them, still holding on to Harry's sticky hand without really thinking about it.

Harry sucked Hermione's fingertip clean and then moved to the next one, looking at Hermione again and licking lingeringly along her finger as Hermione watched him intently. Harry finished the second fingertip and then Hermione moved her hand to Harry's arm instead of letting him lick her other fingers, murmuring softly, 'Don't I get a kiss too?'

'Of course,' Harry murmured with a smile, moving to kiss her even though the angle wasn't very good with her still mostly on her side facing away from him.

Hermione shifted between them, turning more onto her back so she could kiss Harry easier and then letting out a soft happy sound that made Harry smile against her lips. She smiled too, biting gently at his lower lip, and then Harry was deepening the kiss with a soft purring rumble as he settled closer, his hard cock pressed firmly against her hip. He had waited such a long time to kiss her, sure it would be something special, and he wasn't at all disappointed. He had kissed other girls, but no one who could even begin to compare.

Ron shifted to see better then, still breathing a bit fast but feeling much more relaxed as he watched them kiss and murmured, 'That was _bloody_ brilliant.'

Hermione giggled slightly into the kiss, feeling Harry's soft chuckle, then they were pulling apart to just look at each other. Harry was smiling wide and happy, green eyes bright and sparkling even in the dim twilight, and Hermione let out another little giggle, feeling a surge of giddy elation as she said suddenly, 'I've wanted to do that for _ages_.'

'Kiss me, or taste him?' Harry asked, his smile widening into a grin.

'Yes,' Hermione answered promptly with another little giggle.

Harry's grin turned a bit wicked. 'I've waited for both a long time too, actually.'

'Just for the record, there's no chance I'd have ever said no if someone told _me_ that you two wanted to _taste me_ ,' Ron said then, amused.

'Not in a million years,' Harry agreed with a laugh as he got more comfortable against Hermione's side, not minding at all the way Ron was still holding on to his left hand. He was still hard and he wanted to get off, but he wanted to enjoy the soaring feeling of being so close to Hermione and Ron and feeling like everything was _perfect_ even more.

There was a knock at the door then and Ron hastily let go of Harry's hand to grab for the covers, tugging them up to cover the wet spot on his pajamas as Harry silently performed a cleaning charm on his hand and then another on Hermione's to get rid of the most obvious evidence. Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione and then settled back next to Hermione again as he finally said, 'Come in.'

The door opened and they saw the glowing tip of a wand just before Charlie stepped into the doorway, smirking as he said, 'Mum just noticed you three are finally all awake. She wants you to come down for dinner.'

'How did she know we're awake?' Hermione asked as she sat up between Harry and Ron, blushing. From the smirk on his face she was sure Charlie knew they had been fooling around, but she hoped he wouldn't tell anyone else, especially since he had been there when Hermione had told Molly they weren't going to do anything.

'That bloody clock of hers,' Charlie replied with a laugh. 'Just be glad it doesn't tell her exactly what you're doing when it says you're awake while she knows you're laying about in bed together.'

'Very,' Ron agreed fervently.

Hermione blushed even redder. 'That... that could get very awkward, yes.'

'We have hands of our own on the clock now?' Harry asked, surprised even though he was blushing too and very glad of the covers. He reached out towards the desk, summoning his glasses without a sound and then putting them on so he could see better. The look on Charlie's face made him blush a little darker even though he wasn't ashamed of anything he had done with Ron and Hermione. Charlie was sure to tease them, but Harry was far too happy to actually care.

'Yep!' Charlie agreed cheerfully. 'Mum must've gotten it to add them today. I guess now that the rest of us don't all just say "mortal peril" anymore, she wanted to be able to keep track of you two as well.'

'That or the clock decided I was right,' Ron said, looking at Harry and Hermione. 'I mean, we might as well be married, and Fleur's hand _did_ pop up on its own right after Bill told Mum they were getting married.'

'You told Mum you three are getting married?' Charlie asked, moving into the room. He absently flicked his wand at the lamp on the desk, lighting it with a thought. He let the tip of his wand go dark then and sat down on the end of the bed, quite aware he'd sat right on Ron's foot.

Ron kicked at Charlie instead of answering him, incidentally freeing his foot from under Charlie's thigh. 'Of course you can sit on the bed with us, Char. Thanks for asking.'

Charlie smirked at Ron. 'Answer the question and I won't tell anyone you three were up here getting off when Mum expected you to behave.'

Ron blushed very red as Hermione, who was even redder, said quickly, 'Technically only Ron was! Harry and I behaved ourselves!'

Harry grinned, blushing too. 'Only because it was us that ambushed him.'

Hermione elbowed Harry in the side, mortified, as Ron said, 'Shut up, Harry.'

Charlie laughed, pleased to see Harry looking so happy. He figured Harry had more than earned the right to find a little happiness for himself, as had Ron and Hermione, and it could only be even better for them if they could find that happiness together. They had put everything aside for the sake of the rest of the world for long enough as far as Charlie was concerned. 'You still haven't answered me, ickle Ronniekins.'

Ron scowled at the old nickname. 'We didn't _say_ we're getting married. Mum was talking about how Fleur's been family just a year and already calls her Mum, wanting Harry and Hermione to do it and talking about how they've been family since we were twelve, and Harry said something about not being married to a Weasley. I said he's as good as and Hermione agreed because the three of us are forever, and Mum just took it all in stride like she does, you know, like she knew it all along and _we're_ the slow ones.'

'You _are_ if you've just noticed,' Charlie pointed out, grinning. 'Harry and Hermione have been all you talked about in your letters to me since _second year_. Fred and George used to have a bet running about which one you'd kiss first.' He laughed. 'Likely still do, actually.' He reached out to poke Ron's leg through the quilt, grinning. 'Who won?'

'How should I know?" Ron asked indignantly. 'I didn't know about the bloody bet!'

'Whoever bet it'd be Hermione won,' Harry said, amused. 'Last night.' His blush was nearly gone and he really sort of liked hearing that Ron had already been talking about him - and Hermione too, of course - so long ago. Ron and Hermione had already been his _world_ then, so it was nice to know that Ron had felt the same way.

Charlie looked at Harry, surprised, but before he had a chance to ask if he'd heard that right, Hermione spoke up.

'My Mum gave me lectures every summer since _first_ year,' Hermione said suddenly, making Harry, Ron, and Charlie look at her. She was looking down at her lap, blushing still as she added, 'She said I was much too invested in you both, that one of you was sure to talk me into... doing things and ruin me. She bought me books about abstinence and all the horrible things Muggles can catch from each other, and she made me promise I'd never do _anything_ until I was of age.'

'And did you keep the promise?' Charlie asked, curious.

'Oy!' Ron exclaimed, kicking at Charlie again. 'How is that _any_ of your business?!'

'It's not, of course, but I still want to know,' Charlie answered quickly, grinning.

Hermione was a bit amused despite her embarrassment, meeting Charlie's gaze fearlessly despite how hot her face felt. 'I did.'

'And _I_ did,' Harry added, amused.

'Ron was with that girl though, right?' Charlie said, wondering how Hermione and Harry felt about that. He had gotten the feeling when he saw them together before Bill's wedding that Harry and Hermione knew exactly what they wanted, it was just Ron that was oblivious to how they looked at him, how they both treated him. Charlie was very sure he wasn't the only one who saw it, either. He'd seen Ginny watching the three of them together at one point looking wistful and a bit sad but accepting. 'The brainless blonde, Heather or something like that? George said they were all over each other and always sneaking off.'

'Lavender,' Ron corrected, beet red, and then he looked at Hermione and Harry as he added quickly, 'But I didn't! I just let everyone _think_ I had done it!'

Hermione's lips twitched. 'We know. _Won-Won_.' Harry laughed and Hermione smirked slightly, adding, 'At the time I wanted to curse her, and you with her sometimes, but I knew you didn't get past making out. If Lavender had gotten you to do more she'd have made extra sure to repeat _every detail_ anytime she thought I might hear. As it was, all she could talk about was how wonderful you were at kissing.'

'To hear her tell it you set her knickers on fire more than once,' Harry agreed, snickering. 'I sort of wished you would some days. It would have been fun to watch her squeal and dance about instead of climbing you like a tree.'

Hermione giggled, looking at Harry. 'I do love you.'

Harry grinned at her. 'I've been told I am _very_ lovable, and quite well trained, too.' As soon as he had said it he remembered _who_ had told him that, and then his grin disappeared as he looked down. Ginny and Harry had never really done more than kiss and even that hadn't gotten very far, there was always some interruption, but they had loved each other even though it hadn't ever been quite the same for Harry as it was for her. It had hurt Harry to break up with her, but he'd been surprised to realize Ginny was actually less upset than he was. She had told him later that she had always known he wasn't in love with her and that she hoped Ron figured it out soon.

Hermione reached for Harry's hand, suddenly serious and sad as she murmured, 'You know she wanted you to be happy, Harry.'

Harry tangled his fingers with Hermione's, looking at her again. 'Yeah. She hoped we'd sort it out eventually.'

Hermione nodded, shifting to hold Harry's hand in both of hers. 'She told me so last summer. She-' She blinked back sudden tears, taking a deep breath, then tried again. 'She asked me to take care of you, said that you'd be lost without me.'

'She told _me_ to take care of you, too,' Ron said quietly, looking at Harry sadly. 'I never told you, but she showed up at Bill's while Bill and Fleur were off visiting her parents for the hols, and Gin gave me hell when she saw I was there alone. She yelled at me a long time, said all sorts of things, but the part I remember best was when she knocked me on my arse and said I'd better stop listening to that stupid little voice in my head telling me I wasn't allowed to have you.' He hesitated, meeting Harry's gaze as he added, 'Then she said that you had enough problems without me doing that to you, and she stormed out. That was what made me realize I had to find you again, no matter how impossible it seemed. The Deluminator showed me the way back early the next morning.'

Harry looked down, blinking back the stinging in his eyes as he murmured softly, 'She always did know me pretty well.' He swallowed hard, then said, 'I just... I hate that I hurt her.'

'She moved on quick, Harry,' Charlie said quietly, making Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at him in surprise. 'She was upset right after you left, yeah, but I think it was more that you three were out there on your own than it was that you broke up with her. When she went back to school she got with some bloke named Michael within a week, talked about him in all her letters. They broke up just before Christmas hols over something cowardly the bloke did, she never would say exactly what but I got the idea it was pretty bad. She and Lee started spending a lot of time together while she was home, then after Mum pulled her out of school they were always off in a dark corner somewhere. Me and the twins got after him just last week because we caught them together and she had a _fit_ , said we had no right and that she'd hex us within an inch of our lives if we ever did it again.' He smiled, sad but fond. 'She meant it, too. Standing there in just her knickers and his shirt and she still got right up in our faces and said if her bloke needed hexing, she'd do it herself. She was fearless, even with us.'

'I wish she hadn't been so fearless,' Harry said quietly, sad even though he was glad Ginny hadn't been waiting for him. He had always liked Lee and he was sure Ginny had fun with him. 'If she had been willing to leave when I asked her to, she'd still be alive.'

'If she had gone, I would be the one who was dead,' Hermione murmured, making Harry look at her in surprise. 'She saved my life at least twice last night,' she added softly, meeting his gaze even though she was starting to cry. 'And I'm pretty sure the curse that killed her was meant for me, too.'

Harry let go of Hermione's hand to pull her into his arms as she started sobbing, and he closed his eyes against the stinging in his own eyes. Ron turned towards them, rubbing Hermione's back with one hand as Harry said, 'Remember when Trelawney kept telling Gin she was going to die young, just like she used to do to me?'

Hermione let out a strangled little noise as Charlie said, 'I heard that Gin got right up in Trelawney's face and said as long as she went down fighting, she'd count it a win.'

'She did,' Ron said quietly, swiping at his eyes with his free hand. 'She was always proud of how good she was at dueling. Way better than me. That's why it was Gin that was backing you up against the Lestranges, Hermione. I was already down, got Stupefied like an idiot.'

'Yeah, Gin went out on her own terms,' Charlie agreed, then added a bit pointedly, 'but she's probably still pretty unhappy with you three right now.'

Hermione pulled away from Harry to look at Charlie in shock as Harry flinched and looked away. 'What are you on about?' Ron asked, frowning at Charlie. 'She _wanted_ us to be with Harry!'

Charlie met Ron's gaze and said firmly, 'She wouldn't want you _crying_ over her, though.' He looked at Hermione, meeting her gaze. 'Or you, Hermione.' He leaned to put one hand on Harry's leg, giving it a squeeze as he added, 'And especially not _you_.' Ron and Hermione both wiped their faces as Harry finally looked at Charlie again, his green eyes shimmering with tears that didn't quite fall. 'Mum hated it, but Gin, she was just like me, Harry. She wasn't afraid to die for what she believed in, and she believed in you more than _anyone_. She took down half a dozen Death Eaters I'm sure of last night and she saved Hermione's life and Mum's and Fred's and who knows how many others, so don't feel bad for her. Be _proud_. She was beautiful inside and out, fierce as a dragon and just as determined to live her life on her own terms. It was time for her to fly free.'

Harry stared into Charlie's eyes a moment longer and then looked away again as a few tears finally fell, staring at nothing as he said softly, 'You're right, I know that.' He looked back at Charlie. 'And I _understand_ it, too. It was something she and I had in common. I was never afraid to die either. It's losing the people I love that's hard.'

Charlie nodded. 'It's hell, but think how Gin would feel if she was the one who made it and _you_ died, Harry, or Hermione did.'

'If Harry died, _none of us_ would be here,' Hermione pointed out softly. 'Voldemort would have won and the Death Eaters would have killed us all.'

'True,' Charlie conceded, glancing at Hermione, then looked at Harry again. 'You get what I meant, though.'

'I do,' Harry agreed very softly. 'If she had to chose whether to live or save someone else there was never a choice, not for her.'

Bill stuck his head in the open bedroom door suddenly, looking amused as he asked, 'Uhm... Char? Did you forget why you came up here?'

'Shite!' Charlie blurted, getting up off the bed and turning to look at Bill. 'I did, we got distracted.'

Bill looked from Charlie to the three on the bed, his amused expression fading into sympathy and sadness. 'I think I know why.'

'Yeah,' Charlie said quickly, not wanting to elaborate. He and Bill had already taken a long walk to talk about Ginny and Charlie didn't want to go there again. He hated to see Bill cry, it made him want to kick some arse but there was nothing left to fight that could help this time. He moved towards Bill and the door, putting his hand on Bill's shoulder and then looking back at Ron, Hermione, and Harry as he said firmly, 'Get dressed you three, Mum's gonna be having fits by now. Dinner will get cold.'

'We put stasis charms on it all,' Bill corrected, 'but Mum's still beside herself. She can hear Percy's stomach growling.'

'Pass me our things, Harry,' Hermione said quickly.

'Of course.' Harry reached out towards the desk behind Hermione and Ron, summoning their wands and Hermione's bag without a sound and not even noticing how surprised Bill and Charlie were by it. Harry had been alone with Hermione and Ron so much for so long that he didn't even think about some of the things that he could do now, hardly even realized how unusual he was. Summoning small familiar things was easy for him even without a wand most of the time now, as were small cleaning charms, and he could light or put out a candle or a fire with a thought, but he couldn't banish even an apple seed more than a few feet from himself without a wand. He had an instinctive grasp of some magic that let him do things even though he had no idea what he was doing until after, but there were many things Hermione or Ron could do easily that were difficult for him, too. He had long ago accepted it was just more proof he needed them so badly. Each of them had weaknesses alone, but the three of them together could handle almost anything.

Hermione forced a weak smile for Bill and Charlie. 'We'll be right down.' Harry put her wand and the beaded bag in her lap, then handed Ron his wand as she tugged her bag open and added, 'We're very good at dressing in a hurry.'

'Lots of practice,' Harry agreed as he wiped his face, forcing down his emotions as he'd done a hundred times before. 'At least this time we don't have to pack up in the dark and Apparate blind halfway across the country.'

Hermione dragged a pair of jeans out of her bag, not really even looking at them before she passed them to Harry. ' _Never again_ if I have my way!' she said firmly, reaching into her bag again. 'We will have a _home_ and sleep _together_ in our own comfortable bed _every night_ , and when we get up in the morning there will be time for a shower and a decent breakfast before we have to deal with the day.'

Harry laid the jeans next to him on the bed, ignoring the fact Bill and Charlie were still there as he flopped to his back next to Hermione to squirm quickly out of his pajama pants, revealing rather short black boxers as he said fervently, 'I _really_ hope you get your way, 'Mione.'

Hermione had just put her own jeans down on the bed by her knee and was handing Ron's jeans to him as Ron said, 'Too right!' He slid off the bed to stand and take off his pajama pants, blushing because he was aware his brothers were still at the door watching them but refusing to act differently because of it. He wore boxers now because they were what Hermione had gotten for him last time he needed clothes, and they _were_ more concealing than his old y-fronts, but that wasn't saying a lot. The wet spot on his boxers was probably pretty obvious, too, but he hoped they wouldn't look closely enough to notice it.

Hermione dropped a t-shirt for Ron by her on the bed, then took out one for herself as she said firmly, 'We've _earned it_.'

Harry was already buttoning the fly on his jeans, still laying on his back next to Hermione as he said, 'If nothing else, we can try Grimmauld Place again.' He sat up as he finished, tugging his tank top off over his head and then picking up the shirt Hermione had just dropped in his lap. 'It's not great, but it's ours.'

'It's _creepy_ ,' Ron said quickly, watching Harry as he zipped his own jeans. Harry hadn't been eating enough again, Ron could see his ribs even more than usual, and it made him hope Harry's appetite would come back now that the war was over. Harry seldom ate even as much as Hermione did anymore, and when he was particularly stressed what little extra padding Harry had seemed to just melt away. 'And I could do without _ever_ hearing that screaming portrait again.'

'If we go back, she is coming down off that wall,' Hermione said firmly, 'I don't care if I have to tear the wall down with her, I _refuse_ to live with that horrid woman again.' She looked pointedly at Bill and Charlie then, her chin lifting as she added, 'And _I_ need to get dressed too, you know.'

'Go ahead,' Charlie said cheerfully. 'We don't mind.'

Bill reached for Charlie's arm to drag him towards the door, grinning as he said, 'I think the lady was hinting she would like some _privacy_ , Char.'

'How can she have any privacy with both of them staying?' Charlie asked, more teasing than not.

'Likely they've seen it all before,' Bill said with a laugh, pulling the door closed behind them.

Hermione reached for the lower hem of her tank top as soon as the door was closed, tugging it up and off and trying to ignore the way her face was heating up as she said, 'I didn't think we need to bother with shoes and socks just to go downstairs.'

'No reason to,' Harry agreed.

Harry and Ron had often stripped to their underwear around her while changing clothes, their boxers covered as much as shorts would anyway, but she had never really done the same around them. Her lacy bra and panties felt a lot more revealing to her, but she was determined that now that Voldemort was gone they would finally begin truly living life instead of just surviving. She and Harry had waited quite long enough for Ron to figure out what he truly wanted, and now that he was finally on the same page Hermione desperately wanted the three of them to be together, _really_ together. She had already taken a long-term contraceptive potion just in case, taken it months ago, in fact, so she felt there was no reason not to enjoy each other whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Harry tried not to look at Hermione as she laid her tank top aside behind her, but he failed miserably and after a glance he couldn't quite make himself look away. The lacy purple bra she wore contrasted sharply against her creamy skin that was almost as pale as his own, though her skin looked somehow softer to him, more delicate. He loved getting a chance to admire the beautiful body he treasured almost as much as her brilliant mind and loving heart that had kept him going so many times when he was on the edge of giving up. He had tried to tell himself they were just friends for years, fought not to let himself be in love with her, not to let himself want her, but it had been a losing battle from the start. She understood him as no one else did, not even Ron.

Ron didn't even try to pretend he wasn't watching at first, but he finally noticed how embarrassed Hermione looked as she tugged her t-shirt down and he managed to make himself turn away to go put his shoes on. He remembered every detail anyway, her pale curves were all he could see when he closed his eyes. It was something he was sure he wasn't ever going to forget, just like he would never forget what it had been like for Harry and Hermione to touch him earlier, or how he had felt when he finally kissed them for the first time. Just thinking about it was enough to make him glad his jeans were nice and loose, and he was very sure he would never have trouble producing a strong Patronus again.

Harry noticed Ron moving away and glanced towards him for a moment, then back at Hermione as he murmured, 'Ron and I can go on down.'

Hermione felt like her face was on fire as she gave Harry a wry little sheepish smile. 'I don't want you to go, I'm just not used to _anyone_ seeing me in my underthings. I've _always_ dressed alone in the bathroom, it wasn't just because we shared the tent.'

Harry leaned to kiss Hermione, then smiled at her. 'We don't have to do everything _today._  We have time.'

Hermione just looked at Harry for a moment longer and then looked over at Ron. 'You don't mind?'

'No rush,' Ron said, smiling at her as he moved back to the bed to pick up his wand. He leaned down to kiss her while he was so close, gentle and sweet, then added, 'If you asked me a few hours ago I'd have been sure _nothing_ was going to happen today except maybe a kiss or two, so _I_ think we made a lot of progress.' He grinned wickedly. 'And I enjoyed every bit of it, too.'

Hermione giggled. 'Next time it's Harry's turn to ... enjoy.'

'What if we want it to be your turn next?' Harry asked, laughing slightly and blushing.

'Yeah, we can outvote you,' Ron said, still grinning rather wickedly. 'Two on one.'

'You won't if you know what's good for you,' Hermione said with a little laugh, trying not to let them see how much she liked that idea. She patted Harry's thigh, adding, 'Go on, everyone is waiting. I'll be down in a minute.'

Harry didn't argue, kissing her cheek quickly and then getting to his feet on the bed and walking to the edge to step off with a thump. 'We'll save you a seat.'

'Don't forget to wash up on the way down,' Hermione said, smiling as she watched Harry step into his worn old trainers.

'We will, Mum,' Ron said, rolling his eyes as he moved quickly to the door.

Harry moved after Ron, not even bothering to tie his shoes as he held out his hand for his wand, which he had nearly forgotten. It flew from the bed to smack into his palm and then he tucked it in his pocket, giving Hermione a soft little smile before he followed Ron out and closed the door behind him. Hermione smiled to herself as she scooted off the bed to finish changing out of her pajamas, feeling very lucky and loved.

Harry hurried down the stairs to catch up to Ron, who he found in the bathroom across from Bill's room. The door was open and Ron was at the sink washing his hands, and when Harry walked in Ron glanced up, giving him a quick wry smile.

'You don't need _magic_ to get clean, Ronald Weasley,' Ron said in a fairly accurate imitation of Molly, 'just soap and water!'

Harry grinned and moved close to Ron's side to start washing his hands too as he murmured, 'And she'd totally know if we cheat and just charm them clean.'

'In a heartbeat,' Ron agreed, still smiling. 'Mum always knows. It's unreal.'

They finished washing their hands in silence, drying them on one of the charmed towels. They were about to leave when Ron reached out suddenly and caught Harry's hand, making Harry stop to look at him in surprise. Ron's blue eyes were gentle and warm as he murmured, 'We'll be stuck with that lot down there for _hours_ once we go, and right now I'd rather kiss you.'

Harry smiled as he said softly, 'Lucky for you, Hermione only made me promise to be sure she saw the _first_ kiss.'

'Yeah, lucky me,' Ron agreed as he stepped closer, moving his hands to Harry's waist as he leaned down to kiss him slow and easy.

Harry had daydreamed about being allowed to just forget whatever he _should_ be doing and kiss Ron instead, but the reality was even better than he had hoped. He made a soft little pleased noise after a few moments when Ron deepened the kiss, and Ron smiled against Harry's lips as he slid his hands around to Harry's back, urging him closer. Harry didn't resist, taking a step forward as he slid his arms around Ron, their bodies pressing firmly together from knee to chest as they kissed like they had all the time in the world. Ron had quite a bit more experience at kissing and Harry was glad to let him take the lead, getting completely lost in Ron's kisses and the feel of Ron's hands roaming slowly over his body. It didn't take long for Harry to decide Lavender had been right, Ron was an _excellent_ kisser. Harry soon wished his jeans weren't quite so snug, making soft little hungry sounds into the kiss while Ron slowly stroked his arse in a way Harry discovered he _really_ liked.

They were still kissing when Hermione stopped in the doorway, watching them with a fond little amused smile for a minute or two before she asked suddenly, 'Did you two forget what you were doing?'

Ron let out a low rumbling purr, pulling away from Harry just far enough to murmur, 'Kissing.' He pretended not to notice Harry's soft laugh as he kissed him again, pleased that Harry didn't even try to pull away.

Hermione giggled, moving to press close to their sides and resting her hands on two very different back pockets, which made them pull apart enough to look at her in surprise as she murmured, 'I'd rather be kissing too, but dinner's waiting on _us_.' She kissed Harry, lingering a long moment as he responded with a pleased little sound, and then she pulled away with a soft smile. She stretched up on her toes then to kiss Ron, who responded warmly without pushing her for more, and she lingered a few moments with him too before she suddenly stepped away. 'Out! And this time I expect you to make it all the way to the table.'

Harry grinned. 'We're going.' He stepped closer to her and kissed her again, mostly because he was allowed to now, then took a step towards the door before he paused to watch Ron move closer to her.

Hermione smiled at Ron as he leaned down to kiss her again, making a soft happy noise as he deepened the kiss. Ron slid his arms around her, moving closer, and Hermione melted against him quite happily.

Harry snickered when Hermione's hands stroked down over Ron's back pockets after a few minutes, earning a low rumble from Ron, and Harry was grinning as he said teasingly, 'We were supposed to be _going_ , remember?'

Ron lifted one hand to make a rude gesture at Harry.

Harry laughed. 'Maybe after dinner, Ron.'

Hermione giggled, pulling away from Ron to look at Harry. 'Did he just do what I think he did?'

'Of course,' Harry replied, still quite amused.

Hermione looked up at Ron, amused, and Ron said quickly, 'He deserved it! I was enjoying that!'

'So was I, but it's time for dinner,' Hermione said firmly, pushing Ron back a step as she pulled away. 'Go on, I'll be right down.'

Ron made a face, looking a bit mulish, and Harry snickered as he grabbed Ron's hand to drag him out of the bathroom. 'Come on, Ron,' he said cheerfully. 'Family time.'

'Brilliant,' Ron replied, so dry and deadpan that it made Hermione giggle again as she closed the bathroom door behind them.

Harry towed Ron along by the hand on the way down the many stairs, smiling and feeling much better than he had just a little while earlier. Kissing Ron had made him feel kind of like he was flying without a broom, and the feeling had lingered even afterwards enough that it made the whole world seem brighter, happier place than it had in a long time. He felt like he should probably feel bad for making everyone wait on them, but honestly he was glad they had taken a break just to enjoy being together. Sure, his jeans were almost painfully tight by the time Hermione caught them, but that was already starting to subside. Just _thinking_ about Ron's parents seeing him so obviously aroused worked almost as well as a cooling charm would have.

The family was gathered in the living room when Harry and Ron got far enough down the stairs to see into the room, and Harry blushed a bit as he saw the knowing looks he and Ron were getting. Charlie, Bill, George, and Fred were all smirking, and Arthur looked very amused but tolerant. Even Andromeda was sitting in one of the armchairs watching them with a slight smile, though it surprised Harry a bit to see a bassinet on the far side of the room between Charlie and Fred, not next to her. Percy was the only one who didn't seem to think it was at all interesting to see Harry and Ron together, looking back down at the book he was holding after only a glance at them.

Molly bounced up as soon as she saw them. ' _There_ you are! I was about to come get you myself.'

Harry blushed even redder at the thought as he paused on the stairs, but he managed to smile at Molly as he said, 'Sorry.'

The others started standing up to head towards the kitchen as Molly said cheerfully, 'Oh, don't worry, dear, you're fine.' She hurried towards the kitchen, asking, 'Hermione will be right along, I hope?'

'She's in the loo,' Ron replied, letting go of Harry's hand and moving past to continue down the stairs towards the kitchen. 'What's for dinner, Mum? I'm starving.' He inhaled deeply, then added, 'Do I smell lamb?'

'Of course you do, dear. It's your favorite,' Molly replied, wand out as she moved into the kitchen doorway, which was right next to the foot of the stairs.

Harry followed Ron, amused and hungry enough he wouldn't care what was put in front of him as long as it was reasonably edible. Of course, with Molly doing the cooking the food was sure to be delicious, which always made Harry look forward to it that much more.

Harry paused at the foot of the stairs to let everyone else pass by towards the big family table in the kitchen, not quite looking at anyone. George and Fred were bringing up the rear, Fred leaning heavily on his twin to keep his weight off the leg he had broken in several places the night before when a large chunk of falling wall nearly killed him, and as they passed Fred stopped and held out his free arm. 'Come on then, give us a hand.'

Harry moved quickly to Fred's side to let Fred lean against him too, bemused. 'If your leg's that bad, why are you up walking around without crutches?'

'Mum's been cooking the day away,' Fred said instantly, smirking at Harry and making no move to continue after the others. 'Would _you_ want to miss that meal?'

Harry grinned. 'I'm here, aren't I?'

'Now you are, but we were starting to wonder if you would ever make it out of bed,' George said teasingly. 'You and Ron have been awake over an hour.'

'Yes, what _have_ you been doing up there?' Fred asked, still smirking. 'Mum's clock has said you two were in the loo for the last ten minutes or so, too.'

Harry felt his face heating up as he looked down with a little grin. 'Talking, mostly.'

'Mostly?' George echoed softly, smirking as he moved his hand from Fred's back to poke Harry's ribs gently instead. 'Has _someone_ finally convinced our imminently straight baby brother he's not quite as straight as he thought?'

Harry didn't look up, but his grin widened as he murmured very softly, 'He's noticed.'

'Good for you,' Fred said instantly, giving Harry's shoulders a squeeze. Harry looked at him, surprised to see Fred's smirk had faded into a much more sincerely pleased smile. 'I was sure he'd catch on eventually. He's been in love with you almost since you two met.' He grinned. 'Even before he fell for Hermione, and he's been gone on her since second year.'

'About time, too,' George agreed, amused. 'Hermione's been waiting forever for him to get a clue.'

' _Hermione's_ going to drag you to the table by your ear _yet_ , Harry,' Hermione said firmly behind them, making them look over their shoulders in surprise. Hermione was walking quickly down the stairs, trying to look serious even though Harry could tell she was amused. 'Honestly, how many times do you need to be told to hurry up?'

'I'm helping Freddie with his _broken leg,_ ' Harry replied quickly, trying not to laugh. 'It's not _my_ fault he needed to stop.'

'Fred, George, what _are_ you doing?' Molly called from the kitchen. 'Stop bothering Harry and get in here!'

'Coming, Mum!' Fred called back as he and George started forward. Harry moved with them, a little surprised by how heavily Fred leaned on him but careful to help support him. Fred was putting very little weight on the bad leg and even that seemed to hurt going by the way Fred would tense up each time he put the foot down.

The stasis charms had all been removed already and everyone was filling plates from the platters and bowls of food, and Harry grinned when he saw it all. It looked like Molly had cooked for an army, crowding the big family table so much that there was barely room for their plates. There would be leftovers for days, but that was wonderful as far as Harry was concerned. He'd missed enough meals over the last year to appreciate Molly's delicious cooking even more and he was already looking forward to leftover roast with the horseradish cheese spread Molly usually made whenever there was a roast and the delicious fresh bread Molly _always_ had ready just in case. She was a firm believer that sandwiches and tea were the perfect thing to offer a visitor and most of them agreed after they tasted her bread.

Hermione waited until George had gotten Fred settled in one of the chairs at the table before she asked, 'Fred, did Madam Pomfrey _really_ say you could go home?'

Fred looked at Hermione quickly. 'Of course she did! I wouldn't dare leave her infirmary against orders!'

'Not again anyway,' George added with a grin as he sat down next to Fred. 'She hunted him down in Hogsmeade and dragged him back by his ear last time and Freddie just had broken an arm then, not six ribs, his leg, and a broken shoulder.'

'Six ribs!' Molly exclaimed, scowling at Fred. ' _And_ the shoulder?! Why wasn't I told?'

'The arm is perfectly fine now, Mum,' Fred pointed out hastily, 'and the ribs aren't bad, just a bit achey! Poppy wouldn't let me budge from bed until they were mostly put to rights.' He didn't admit that he was sure he'd still be in the infirmary if it wasn't so overcrowded. No matter what Fred had told the others, even George, Poppy hadn't been happy about the idea of him leaving, but Molly was a very competent apprentice mediwitch once upon a time and Poppy trusted her to watch over him. Fred just hadn't told his mum he _needed_ watching. He didn't want her to realize he was still rather fragile at the moment with half-healed bones and internal injuries that still hurt if he moved wrong.

'The leg is just going to take longer,' George said, smiling at their mum and pretending he wasn't worried by her scowl. He might be an adult with a flat and a thriving business in London, but he had no doubt she'd still hex him silly if she thought he deserved it for letting Freddie do too much. If it had been him hurt and Fred healthy, she'd have held Fred responsible for him just the same way. It had always been like that, ever since they were little, and Fred was hurt worse this time than he'd ever been in his life. 'Poppy said it was alright for him to walk on it a bit if he's careful, but it's going to hurt for a few days yet.'

Harry moved to sit in the empty seat on the other side of the table next to Bill, leaving a seat between him and Ron for Hermione. 'Broken bones are usually a quick fix though, aren't they?' he asked, watching as Molly began filling his plate without asking, piling it with all his favorites. She always seemed to know what he would like best when he ate in her kitchen and Harry loved that she was so obviously happy to take care of him. It was the closest thing he had ever known to having a loving mother of his own.

Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron, nodding. 'Usually an hour or two.'

'Not when the bones were shattered,' George said matter-of-factly, making Harry look at him again. 'Pomfrey said setting them was like putting together a puzzle, and the knee and hip both have to regrow bits that were crushed too badly to heal.' He hesitated and then added, 'She also said he'd have bled to death if Gin wasn't so quick to cast a binding charm on the leg after she saw how he was pinned. By the time we got the stones off of him and could see how bad he was bleeding, it would have been too late.'

'She saved a _lot_ of lives last night,' Fred said with a proud but sad little smile. 'Not just mine. Neville told me she took over a dozen people to Poppy for treatment just in the nick of time and got as many more back on their feet to go get help for themselves, not to mention all the Death Eaters she took out.'

Molly paused in filling a plate for Hermione as she fought to keep control of her grief, and then Arthur's hand was on her shoulder and she gave him a sad little smile as she wiped away a tear. She had been trying not to think about Ginny because it made her start crying every time, but she didn't have the heart to tell the twins to change the subject. She was very proud of how her daughter had acted, too. She had wanted Ginny to leave the castle before the battle, wanted to keep her baby girl safe, but if Ginny had listened to her she knew that there would be quite a few more dead to be mourned, including Fred, Charlie, and Hermione at the very least.

George reached over to rub Fred's back as he nodded and added, 'And then she went out just like she wanted to, kicking Death Eater arse.'

'Nearly did the same myself,' Fred agreed. 'Would've been worth it, too. I got four of them before that wall took me out. Bloody Rookwood and his exploding hex.'

'We all _nearly_ died last night,' Percy said suddenly, making everyone look at him in surprise. He'd been very quiet, pretending to be absorbed in filling his plate, but he couldn't keep from commenting any longer. 'Most of us more than once. I know I wouldn't be here without Ginny and Neville and Professor McGonagall, and I know they all saved others too. They were everywhere, it seemed.'

Molly closed her eyes at hearing Ginny had saved another of her brothers, wondering if she would have had a family left at all at the end of the battle if Harry hadn't let Ginny out of the Room of Requirement. She had been terribly upset with him when she had heard he was the one to let Ginny out after Molly charmed the door so Ginny couldn't open it, but eventually she realized Ginny would surely have left soon on her own anyway, even if Ginny had to go all the way back down the passage to Hogsmeade and run to the castle from there. Quite a few of Ginny's friends had done exactly that after McGonagall made them leave, returning to fight with the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

'Too right,' George agreed, nodding. 'We all did stupid things that seemed right in the moment. Near the end of the first battle I even saw Ron make a go at _flying_ , leaping the banister and diving down three floors like a crazy man after Dolohov.'

Molly's eyes sprang open, going wide as she looked at George. 'You _must_ be joking!'

George grinned at her. 'Not a bit, Mum. When Hermione caught up to him I thought she might murder him herself and save the Death Eaters the trouble.'

Hermione let out a soft snort, looking at Ron. 'The thought did cross my mind.' She had punched Ron instead, knocked him right on his arse, which had made her feel better at the time. She had healed the bruise on his jaw later, but she still remembered how bad she'd felt about it when she first noticed it and realized she had hit him that hard. He had just grinned about it when she tried to apologize, said she was allowed to hit him whenever she thought he deserved it.

'It worked!' Ron said quickly. 'I got him!'

'And very nearly killed yourself doing it!' Hermione pointed out. 'If I hadn't managed to catch you at the very _last instant,_ you--!' She broke off and looked down with a shudder, unable to say it. Leaning over that banister after Ron jumped and trying to stop his fall had been one of the very worst moments of her life. She'd failed the first time she tried, too panicked to make even _arresto momentum_ work, and he was only a few feet from a horrible death when she finally managed to get it right.

Harry reached for Hermione's hand, tangling their fingers together and ignoring the others around them as he said gently, 'Breathe, 'Mione. He's fine. We both are.'

Hermione nodded slightly and took a slow shaky breath as she clung to Harry's hand, unable to speak just yet.

Ron put his arm around her from the other side, leaning to kiss her temple impulsively before he murmured, 'I'm sorry. I just didn't think, when he jumped to get away I jumped after him.'

' _He_ knew how to _fly_ ,' Hermione pointed out without looking up.

'I knew you'd catch me,' Ron said simply. 'You were right behind me.'

Hermione elbowed Ron in the belly, making him let out a surprised grunt, giving him an annoyed look as she said with more than a little exasperation, 'If you _ever_ do anything like that again, Ronald Weasley, I'll do quite a lot worse than _punch you_ when I catch you.'

'And I'll help,' Harry added firmly. 'I reckon I can hold you down for her without too much trouble.' Ron was taller and more muscular, but Harry had grown up fighting with Dudley and he knew how to use that strength against him.

Ron looked over Hermione's head at Harry, not even thinking as he said, 'Doesn't sound much like _punishment_ to me.'

Bill, Charlie, George, and Fred all started snickering and then Ron blushed very red as he realized everyone had heard him.

'Everyone eat your dinner before it gets cold,' Molly said firmly, wanting to head off that line of conversation before the older boys could start picking on Ron, as she was quite sure they wanted to do.

There were several mutters of 'yes Mum' and everyone dug into their dinner, which turned out to be just as delicious as it looked and smelled, though the usual cheerful banter was conspicuously absent. They all missed Ginny, Tonks, and Remus, who had been with the Weasleys for almost every meal for months, and somehow every topic seemed to lead to one of them. After Molly had cried a second time and Andromeda had burst into loud sobs from just hearing Tonks mentioned, the room grew mostly quiet other than the sounds of eating.

No one wanted to be the one to say the wrong thing and trigger another round of tears.

 

~*~*~

 

3

Harry and Hermione normally loved to spend time with the Weasley family, they felt more at home in the Burrow than with their blood kin, but that night with the family wasn't anything like they were used to. They were both thinking longingly of their quiet little tent in the woods long before they returned to the room they shared with Ron, though they tried hard not to show it.

A few drinks after dinner hadn't seemed like a bad idea at first, but drinking had led to the night turning into a sort of impromptu wake for Ginny, Remus, and Tonks. Harry didn't have more than a few sips of the whiskey Arthur poured for him, though his glass was mysteriously emptied three times before Harry said he'd had enough. Ron's whiskey had disappeared as quickly - along with his own, Harry knew - but Ron had stopped after the third round too, mostly because Hermione gave him a dirty look when he thought about asking for more. Hermione had accepted only two small glasses of sherry when Molly offered it to her, and she had only taken the second one after Fleur had asked if she was pregnant as though that were the only possible reason not to drink.

George had commandeered Charlie early in the evening to help carry Fred up to bed and then stayed with his twin when Charlie headed back down. Percy had been the next to give up, falling asleep curled up in one of the chairs after his second glass of whiskey and oblivious to the world as he snored very softly. Bill and Fleur had gone to bed soon after that because Fleur, who was quite drunk after her third shot, took off her top right in front of the family, flashing them all a lacy neon green bra that hid absolutely nothing. Bill had tried to just get her to put the shirt back on, but Fleur had started trying to unbutton his jeans as soon as he got close so Bill decided retreat was the better part of valor.

It was nearly midnight by the time Charlie headed outside with Arthur to smoke what Charlie had winked and called a left-handed cigarette. The term had gone right over Molly's head and Arthur had pretended not to know what it was either, but it was only a few minutes before he made an excuse to follow Charlie outside and sneak a few puffs. Molly and Andromeda ended up together on a small couch in the living room while they were gone, both thoroughly drunk, and within just a few minutes they were crying about their daughters.

Hermione had quietly urged Ron and Harry upstairs when she was sure no one was watching them, but she was chewing on her lower lip by the time they got to their room and Ron had barely closed the door when she turned back towards it, looking worried. 'I should go get Teddy. Andromeda's in no condition to watch him tonight. She's had so much to drink she probably can't even _stand_.'

Teddy's bassinet had been moved to Ginny's room right after dinner so he could sleep undisturbed until Andromeda went to bed. None of the others wanted to sleep in Ginny's room or even walk in there, so Andromeda had decided to stay there for the night, possibly longer. Teddy couldn't travel safely by Side-Along-Apparition yet, he was much too young, and Andromeda didn't like Floo travel even though it was perfectly safe for a baby. Traveling by Floo made Andromeda dizzy and she worried she'd stumble and fall coming out at her destination, something she had often done before.

'Charlie said George has him in with them,' Harry said quietly, already over by the desk kicking off his shoes. He was tired despite having slept most of the day and he was very sure he'd be able to sleep the rest of the night, and possibly part of the morning, too.

'When did he say that?' Hermione asked, turning back towards Harry in surprise.

Harry started to unbutton his jeans, looking over at Hermione, who was still near the door by Ron. 'Couple hours ago now.' He paused as he lifted one hand to stifle a yawn, trying to remember where she was, then finished taking his jeans off as he added, 'You were in the kitchen, I think. It was after Char came down from helping carry Freddie up.'

'Yeah, you came back right after that, Hermione,' Ron agreed quietly as he decided Harry had the right idea. He tugged his shirt up and off, throwing it in the general direction of the hamper, and when Hermione looked at him he added, 'Mum offered you the sherry 'bout then and Fleur said that about being pregnant and you had a fit.'

Hermione blushed, moving towards the bed as she said primly, 'I didn't have a _fit_ , I was simply not amused by her asking if I got myself _knocked up_ whilst fighting a _war_. I'm not an _imbecile._ '

Harry dropped his shirt on his jeans and then summoned his pajama pants and tank top from where he'd left them on his side of the bed, dropping the tank top on the desk to untangle the pants, which were half inside-out. 'She didn't mean it that way, 'Mione.'

'You won't need those, Harry,' Hermione said, toeing out of her shoes. She just wasn't going to comment on the thing with Fleur. She was rather sure that she and Fleur would never get along, just as Fleur had never really gotten along with Ginny.

Harry blinked, looking bemusedly at Hermione. 'I won't?'

'There's no reason for them anymore.' Hermione was blushing a bit but looked determined as she added, 'Or the top either if you'd rather not.'

'You're sure?' Harry asked quietly, still holding the pants.

'Very sure,' Hermione replied, smiling softly at his concern as she stepped closer to him without really thinking about why. 'Less clothes doesn't mean we _have_ to do anything, but it'll be easier when we decide we want to.'

Harry gazed into her eyes a moment longer and then smiled. 'Alright then.' He dropped the pants, moving to meet her and leaning in for a slow loving kiss before he murmured, 'But I don't want you to feel like I _expect_ anything. I'm perfectly fine with just holding you.'

Hermione smiled again, pleased. 'I love you too. Now get in bed. I'm tired.'

Harry laughed and did as he was told, climbing onto the bed and moving to the far side to lay down to wait for them to join him.

Ron was just kicking out of his jeans and shoes, and he looked questioningly at Hermione as he said softly, 'We're really _not_ in a hurry, you know.'

Hermione looked down, still smiling even though she blushed as she quickly unbuttoned her jeans. 'Is that you asking me to slow down, Ron?'

Ron snorted. 'Do I look that thick to you?' Hermione giggled, pushing her jeans down despite how hot her face felt, and Ron watched intently even as he added, 'Just... Harry's right, we're happy we even get to be near you. Don't feel like you have to do stuff for either of us, okay?'

Hermione stepped out of her jeans and then looked at Ron, still blushing but suddenly sure they both needed to hear exactly how she felt. 'I've been ready for sex for _ages_ , Ron. I've been waiting for _you_.'

'Me?' Ron repeated, surprised. 'I'd never tell you no!'

'Maybe not, but you weren't as sure about being with Harry,' Hermione pointed out, smiling softly. 'I  want to us to share our first time, so I had to wait-'

'We,' Harry interrupted softly.

Hermione looked at Harry, smiling wider, then back at Ron. ' _We_ had to wait until you caught up.'

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment longer and then looked at Harry, and he suddenly had no idea how he had ever convinced himself that he and Harry were just friends. Harry was smiling and calm, sprawled on his side mostly naked in Ron's bed waiting for them, and Ron couldn't help but think Harry was looking more than a little edible. He wanted to climb into bed and pin Harry down to kiss him until they were both breathless, and he was very sure if he did it neither of them would want to stop with just kissing. Ron had already realized that Harry would gladly do anything Ron had the guts to ask for, which was making him think about doing things to Harry he'd never even considered before. 'I haven't got _any_ doubts, not anymore.'

'I'm glad,' Harry murmured, his green eyes bright and happy. 'I know you had a hard time accepting this. Me.'

'I wish I'd just kissed you the first time I realized I wanted to,' Ron admitted truthfully, a bit sheepish. He looked back at Hermione, adding, 'Both of you. I wasted a _lot_ of time being a jealous prat.'

'There's never been anything to be jealous of,' Hermione said, smiling as she moved to climb into bed. 'We're in this together, the three of us, just like we always have been.'

Ron moved towards the bed after her without really even noticing it, his gaze falling to her naked thighs as he murmured, 'I'm not jealous anymore, I promise.' Hermione climbed onto the bed and he dragged his gaze back up to her face, blushing a bit as he went on. 'When I couldn't have either of you, seeing you even _talk_ to each other was making me crazy, but that was all my own fault. You never tried to exclude me, I did that to myself trying to hide that I wanted you both so bad it was all I could think about.' He reached out towards Harry then. 'Glasses?'

Harry blinked and then took his glasses off to hand them to Ron, amused. 'I forgot.'

'I noticed,' Ron said with a quick grin. He put Harry's glasses on the desk with their wands and then moved to get into bed next to Hermione as he asked, 'So are we going to sleep, or...?'

'Sleep,' Harry replied, stifling another yawn as he put out the lamp with a thought, plunging the room into darkness. 'Let me have a nap and I'll do anything you like, though.'

Hermione giggled, taking advantage of the darkness to reach up under her t-shirt and take off her bra. 'Poor Harry. Give you a good meal and a few shots of whiskey and you're done for, hmm?'

' _I_ didn't drink my whiskey,' Harry pointed out, amused. 'But sort of, yeah.'

'I drank it,' Ron admitted as he got comfortable in the bed, wishing he could see what Hermione was doing in the darkness. He could tell she was moving around, but not much more. The curtains were still closed and without the lamp his room was dark as a tomb. 'Dad never gives me much so I switched with Harry whenever mine was empty.'

Hermione tossed her bra towards the clothes they left scattered in the floor and then pulled the covers up and moved to lay against Ron's side. Ron had ended up sleeping on his back during their nap, which was how he usually slept when he was alone, and she knew Harry would be perfectly happy to spoon up behind and hold her. 'Lucky for you Harry didn't mind.'

Harry moved closer once he was sure they were settled, sliding his arms around Hermione's waist and settling against her back with a pleased hum before he murmured, 'G'night.' He kissed the side of her neck, then added, 'Love you both.'

'Love you too, Harry,' Hermione replied softly, smiling as she relaxed. She treasured how safe and loved she felt there between them, like everything was finally right with the world in a way it had never really been before. She kissed Ron's chest, then added softly, 'Love you too, Ron.'

'Love you both,' Ron agreed, leaning to kiss her forehead and wishing fleetingly that he was in the middle. He was going to have to make sure he got to be sometimes, just so he could reach Harry easier.

The three of them were sound asleep within minutes.

 

~*~

 

Harry was having a _very_ nice dream. He was pressed up close behind Hermione, hard and thrusting slowly against the cleft of her arse as she rocked back to meet him, making stifled little needy noises that made him just that much harder. He was sliding his hand down her belly when the bed suddenly dipped as someone climbed over them, then a moment later Ron was behind him, growling softly into his ear, 'So bloody hot.'

Ron bit gently at Harry's earlobe then, just hard enough to pinch, and Harry let out a surprised gasp as he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. Ron shifted closer behind him, nuzzling Harry's ear as he murmured, 'So sexy. Can't decide who I want more.'

Hermione let out a low noise, making Harry realize he was stroking the soft cotton of her underwear as she whispered, 'Ha- Harry's turn.'

Harry kissed the side of her neck, then murmured, 'We can share.' He began to move his hips again, slow and easy, and he loved the way Hermione bit her lip with a little whimper and began to move against him, rubbing against both his cock and his hand.

Ron pressed closer to Harry's arse, lifting up on one elbow so he could see Harry and Hermione better as he murmured, 'I think she likes that plan, Harry.'

'Just don't stop,' Hermione gasped, moving one hand to cover Harry's between her legs and shift it slightly to press his middle finger more firmly against her. She shuddered and began to rock her hips a little faster then and Harry was quick to match her, thrusting against her arse and nudging her hips into their hands more firmly.

Ron watched them avidly, loving the way Harry's body felt moving against his but trying to be still because he didn't want to mess up the rhythm they had going. Hermione was making soft noises that sounded pretty happy to Ron, and Harry was breathing in quiet little gasps that sounded almost pained, and then suddenly Harry let out a low groan as he came, hips jerking slightly with each pulse of his cock. Hermione whimpered again a few moments later and shuddered hard, and then she and Harry were both gasping for breath as she guided Harry's hand to stroke more slowly between her legs.

Hermione finally settled bonelessly back against Harry, moving their hands up to her stomach and then just laying there breathing hard. Harry nuzzled her ear as he whispered, 'What a way to wake up.'

Hermione giggled, soft and a bit ragged, then murmured feelingly, 'Oh yes.'

'Teach me to leave you two alone and go to the loo,' Ron murmured, amused even though he was so hard he couldn't quite decide if it felt painful or amazing to have his cock pressed against Harry's arse, feeling every little twitch of muscle.

Hermione giggled again, turning her head to look at Ron. 'Harry wasn't really awake when we started, but I liked it so I sort of encouraged him.'

'I could tell,' Ron agreed, smirking.

Harry let out a soft little huff that might have been a laugh, then murmured, 'Wow.'

Hermione giggled again, twisting more to see Harry's face and then teasing softly, 'You okay?'

'Oh yeah,' Harry agreed with a wide goofy smile. 'So very okay.' He shifted a bit, back arching to rub back against the hard length pressed against his arse, and Ron made a low noise as he jerked against him. 'Someone's not done, though.' He kissed Hermione softly, then smirked. 'I should take care of that.'

'Yes, you should,' Hermione agreed as she shifted away to give Harry room to move, pretending not to notice the way Ron's eyes widened.

Harry pulled away from Ron just enough to roll over, grinning at Ron's surprise as he pushed Ron to his back on the bed, then leaned over him. 'Hi,' Harry murmured, one hand stroking Ron's chest as he pressed close to Ron's side.

'Hi,' Ron replied faintly, very aware of the warm wet spot in Harry's boxers that was pressed against his upper thigh.

Harry slid his hand down to the waist of Ron's boxers, hooking his thumb into the elastic as he murmured with a little smirk, 'Mind if I try something?' Ron shook his head, still a bit wide-eyed, and Harry grinned, green eyes bright even in the diffuse sunlight coming through the closed curtains. 'Brilliant.'

Ron barely registered Harry was moving before Harry had tugged Ron's boxers down to mid-thigh and was licking at the tip of Ron's cock, making him gasp as his cock jerked. Harry moved to settle comfortably between Ron's legs and then licked slowly along the shaft, and Ron's hips jerked slightly even though he tried to be still. Harry's tongue felt impossibly soft on Ron's over-sensitive skin, wet and warm and utterly perfect, and then Harry suddenly pressed his lips to the tip and sucked in a way that made Ron shudder and groan, his hips lifting again.

Hermione moved close to Ron's side, watching Harry wrap one hand around Ron's erection to slide the foreskin back further and then begin exploring the crown with lips and tongue as she murmured, 'You'll have to teach me how to do that, Harry.'

Harry grinned against Ron's cock, looking up to meet her gaze with sparkling eyes. 'Sure, just let me figure it out first.'

Hermione giggled, watching as Harry took the flared crown into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as Ron gasped and his hips jerked. 'Looks like he likes it.'

Harry looked up at Ron then, green eyes still bright and sparkling as he sucked a bit harder, his tongue moving against the underside as Ron let out a low whimper and shuddered. Harry moved the hand he had been using to hold back the foreskin to stroke the shaft firmly while he sucked then, earning a strangled noise and another jerk of Ron's hips.

'Sorry,' Ron gasped, breathless and sounding a bit strangled as he fought to hold still.

Harry pulled his mouth off of Ron's cock with a pop, licking his lips before he murmured, 'Go ahead and move, Ron. It's okay.' He didn't wait for a reply, taking Ron's cock into his mouth again to lick and suck at the crown and then purring when Ron began to thrust upwards into the movement of Harry's hand.

Hermione watched Harry a moment longer, biting her lower lip to keep from saying anything as she moved her right hand between her legs again to press against damp cotton, still aroused from the first round. She glanced at Ron's face then and shuddered slightly at the way he was watching Harry, looking intense and hungry with his mouth open as he breathed raggedly, and she began moving her fingers faster as she looked back at what Harry was doing. She was barely even aware she was matching the short little jerks of Ron's hips as he thrust into Harry's mouth and hand, sliding her fingers into her underwear and then letting out a soft little whimper at how much more intense it felt without the cotton in the way.

Ron was the first to come, groaning as Harry made a low hungry noise, stroking Ron's cock with each twitch of Ron's hips and enjoying the taste flooding his mouth even more than he had when he licked it from Hermione's fingers the night before. Hermione let out a soft little sound a few moments later, gasping and shuddering as she came a second time, her eyes falling shut as she laid her head on the bed near Ron's shoulder and rode out the aftershocks.

Ron moved his hand to rest against Hermione's hair after a few minutes, making her open her eyes again finally as Ron murmured soft and low, 'That was... yeah. Wow.'

Harry had laid down between Ron's legs with his head on Ron's belly and he was looking pretty pleased with himself as he watched Ron. 'Did okay then?'

Ron let out a little snort of a laugh. 'Could say that. Yeah.' He moved his free hand to Harry's cheek then and Hermione smiled at the way Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Ron's touch as Ron murmured, 'Amazing.' Harry blushed, his eyes opening again even though he didn't otherwise move, and Ron stroked his thumb along Harry's cheek as he murmured, 'Love to look at you.'

Harry looked down, blushing a little more. 'I dunno why.'

'Cause you're beautiful,' Ron replied, soft and sincere. Harry looked at him again in surprise, meeting Ron's gaze for a moment and then slowly smiling, his green eyes sparkling and warm. Ron smiled, stroking Harry's cheek with his thumb again as he whispered, 'Love it when you look at me like that. Feels like I just won the House Cup.'

Harry didn't reply, instead raising up to move up the bed and drape himself against Ron's left side, leaning to kiss him lovingly as Ron moved both hands to pull Harry even closer.

Hermione sat up to watch them with a smile, straightening her t-shirt absently as she enjoyed the chance to finally just enjoy watching them kiss. Harry was soon sprawled mostly on Ron's chest while they kissed like there was nothing else they might rather do, Harry's hands tucked under Ron's shoulders. Ron had one hand low on Harry's back, the fingers of his other hand tangled in Harry's shaggy hair to tilt Harry's head to just the right angle to deepen the kiss a little more. Hermione barely noticed the way she bit her lower lip when she started seeing flashes of tongue, watching them intently as she wished there was a way to kiss them both and still watch them kiss each other at the same time.

They had been kissing for a long while and both were well on the way to another round when Harry suddenly pulled away, smiling down at Ron and breathing a bit fast as he murmured, 'What would you say if I asked you to share a shower with me?'

'Thank you?' Ron half-asked, making Hermione giggle.

Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione, amused, and Harry asked, 'What about you?'

'I think it sounds lovely,' Hermione replied, smiling happily.

'Sure you want to get naked with us?' Ron asked teasingly.

'You might end up in the middle this time,' Harry added with a wicked little smile.

'Sounds even better,' Hermione said, grinning impishly and then turning away to scoot to the edge of the bed. 'I'll get our bathrobes.'

Ron and Harry watched her get up to walk to the desk and her bag, both quite enjoying the way her t-shirt rode up with her movement and left most of her arse bare except for the bit covered by soft purple cotton panties. They were oblivious to the way she glanced at them and blushed as she pulled Harry's robe from her bag, then began rummaging for her own and Ron's.

'Am I the only one thinking she looks completely edible?' Harry murmured very softly, his gaze roaming along Hermione's graceful legs and then back to the full curve of her arse.

'Nope,' Ron replied, then he noticed Hermione pull her bathrobe from the bag and patted Harry's arse lightly. 'Let's go before she changes her mind.'

'I _can_ hear you,' Hermione said as she tugged Ron's bathrobe out of her bag, blushing more.

Harry crawled towards the edge of the bed, grinning at her. 'I love you, Hermione.'

Hermione laughed and looked at Harry, watching Ron quickly scoot after Harry as Ron added, 'I love you too.'

'You'd better, the both of you,' Hermione said, trying not to laugh again. She looked back towards the desk and quickly tugged her t-shirt up and off, giving them a good look at her bare back and part of one breast before she shrugged into her bathrobe as she started towards the door. 'If you're showering with me, hurry up.'

Harry practically leapt to the desk to grab his bathrobe, his glasses, and his wand, tossing Ron's robe at him as soon as Ron was off the bed. They were out into the hall after Hermione a moment later, still pulling the bathrobes on as they hurried after her down the stairs.

There was no _way_ they were missing out on that shower.

 

~*~*~

 

4

It was nearly noon by the time Hermione towed Harry into the kitchen by his hand, smiling brightly when she saw Molly walking in the back door with a basket of eggs. 'Good morning!'

'Morning, dears,' Molly replied, smiling warmly at Hermione and Harry as she set the basket down on the counter. Hermione had dressed for the day in jeans and a pink tank top with one of Ron's button-front shirts open over it, her long hair falling in loose waves, and Molly decided it was a good look for her. Harry was in his usual jeans with a plain grey t-shirt, his shaggy hair in complete disarray, and Molly wondered if he had combed it at all as she asked cheerfully, 'Ron decided to laze about in bed a bit more, hmm?'

'No, he'll be along in a moment,' Hermione replied, blushing because she was sure Molly must know all three of them had been awake for quite a while.

Molly looked a little surprised, so Harry added, 'He's in the loo.' He raised his free hand to a reddened area on one side of his neck without really thinking about it, grinning slightly as he remembered Ron rubbing his scruffy jaw against the sensitive skin. 'He needed a shave.'

Hermione giggled, nodding but not saying anything as she glanced at Harry and watched him trail his fingertips over the whisker burn on his throat. Ron had liked the way it had made Harry squirm, so he had rubbed his cheek there several times while they were in the shower.

'Oh,' Molly said with a slight laugh. The two of them were practically glowing, obviously very happy, and Molly had no doubt how they had spent much of the morning. She had first noticed the clock said they were awake as she was cleaning up after the rest of the family ate, which was most of two hours earlier. 'Well, what would you two like for breakfast? There's eggs, of course, and some lovely sausages, or I can whip up pancakes in just a few moments if you'd like.'

'That all sounds lovely,' Hermione said quickly as she sat down at the table, glad for the change of subject.

'Yes, please,' Harry agreed, grinning as he dropped into the seat next to Hermione. 'I'm starved.'

' _We_ are starved,' Ron corrected, hurrying into the kitchen. He was grinning wide and happy in jeans and an old red t-shirt that had faded to more of a pink color, his hair nearly as messy as Harry's was. 'And I'd _kill_ for a cup of coffee if there is any.'

'Coffee?!' Molly repeated, staring at Ron in surprise. She really _did_ need to cut his hair, it was brushing the collar of his shirt again and hanging in his pretty blue eyes until he brushed it back. She had a sneaking suspicion that it would be long as Bill's if she didn't do something about it herself.  Ron had always worshipped Bill and Hermione showed no inclination to make either of the boys cut their hair. 'Since when do you like coffee?'

'Since Hermione got me started on it,' Ron replied, sheepish. 'Tastes decent with enough cream and sugar in, though the nutty Muggle fake stuff Hermione likes is horrible.'

'Ron likes his coffee to be about _half_ cream with a tablespoon of sugar,' Hermione said, amused. 'I don't use nearly so much of my hazelnut creamer.' Her lips twitch. 'And it may not be _real_ cream, but I quite like that I can toss a box of creamer packets in my bag and always have some with me without needing to worry it might go off.'

Kreacher appeared with a crack, holding two large steaming mugs. 'Kreacher heard Master and Mistress wanting their coffee!' He moved to give Hermione hers first, adding, 'Kreacher thought Mistress would like her favorite, hazelnut cappuccino.'

'Smells _lovely_ , Kreacher, thank you,' Hermione replied, beaming as she accepted the mug. Kreacher always made her cappuccino from scratch but he somehow managed to get it to taste almost exactly the same as when she made it with the hazelnut creamer.

Kreacher beamed, moving to offer Ron the other mug. 'And Master Ron's coffee with lots of cream and sugar.'

Ron accepted his mug too, grinning. 'Thanks.' He sipped at it as he moved to sit at the table across from Harry and Hermione, wanting to be able to see them both. Besides, he wasn't completely sure he would behave himself sitting next to either of them. He sort of wanted to spend another hour kissing and touching them, if not the rest of the day. Now that he knew some of what he'd been missing, he wanted to make up for lost time in a major way. Repeatedly.

'Master Ron is most welcome!' Kreacher turned to Harry, looking curious. 'What would Master Harry like today? Hot chocolate? Juice?'

'I'll just have some orange juice, Kreacher,' Harry replied, smiling. 'Thank you.'

Kreacher beamed and snapped his fingers, making a goblet and a small pitcher of juice appear and float to sit on the table in front of Harry. 'Kreacher is happy to be taking care of his Master!' He looked up at Molly, giving her a respectful little bow, adding, 'Though Kreacher will leave breakfast to Mistress Weasley. Kreacher has heard many times how his Masters and Mistress love her cooking the best.'

Molly beamed, surprised and pleased. 'I'm sure your cooking is quite good too, Kreacher.' She was struck again by the difference in him from the sullen, dirty little house elf Kreacher had been while Sirius was alive. She remembered from her Care of Magical Creatures lessons in school that a house elf's appearance and attitude depended greatly on how happy they were, and Kreacher was obviously doing very well. She had no idea what the children had done to change his outlook so completely but she was quite proud of them, whatever it was.

'Kreacher does his best,' Kreacher said, not quite disagreeing, then looked back at Harry and Hermione. 'Can Kreacher do anything more for his Masters or Mistress? Mistress Weasley has said she doesn't need Kreacher's help already.'

'You could make up the bed for us if you like, Kreacher,' Hermione said, smiling.

'And put the clothes in the hamper,' Harry added. 'We left a bit of a mess up there, honestly. We haven't been cleaning up after ourselves at all.'

'Kreacher knows his Masters and Mistress had other things on their minds,' Kreacher said quickly, beaming happily again. 'Kreacher is _glad_ to do the cleaning so Masters and Mistress can take more time to ma-'

'Mum doesn't need to know what we were doing, Kreacher,' Ron said firmly, blushing very red.

'Yes, just go ahead and go clean up our room, Kreacher, thank you,' Hermione added quickly, blushing too.

'Of course, Master!' Kreacher Apparated away with a crack.

Molly was very amused as she moved to start making breakfast for the three of them, beginning with the eggs. 'I was young once too, you know. I have no doubt why you three were awake _hours_ before you managed to make it downstairs.' She paused, giving a practiced flick of her wand that cracked half a dozen eggs neatly over a pan, then sent the shells soaring out the window to the garden for the gnomes, who would rather eat shells than eggs for some reason. She briskly began to scramble the eggs in the pan, using her wand like a whisk without ever touching the eggs as she added, 'And sharing a shower to save the hot water was nice of you. Andromeda is sure to want a wash when she wakes up.'

'Oh god,' Hermione mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

Ron and Harry were both beet red and speechless, and after a glance at the three of them Molly said cheerfully, 'Oh, come now. No reason to be so embarrassed, you're all of age and it's perfectly _natural_ to do such things when you're young and in love. I'm sure you three have gotten quite used to spending a _lot_ of time ... _together_ this last year.'

'Uhm, no. Not like you think,' Hermione said quickly, still embarrassed as she reached for her coffee, not looking at Molly. 'We've... still not ... done that yet.'

Molly turned away from the stove to look at Hermione in surprise as she absently directed the pancake batter to mix itself up with her wand. 'Waiting until it was all over then, I suppose?'

'Sort of,' Hermione replied. 'Not _on_ _purpose_ , but it has kind of happened that way.'

'There just-- There hasn't been _time_ for us,' Harry added quietly, reaching for Hermione's free hand and meeting her gaze a moment before he looked at Molly. 'Everything has been about trying to end it for so long that we haven't really let ourselves think about anything else. When we weren't doing research or actively hunting horcruxes, we were trying to stay one step ahead of the Snatchers, or running from Death Eaters, or trying to find enough food to survive for a few more days.'

Hermione tangled their fingers together, still looking at Harry. 'But now it's _over_ and we can finally start to _live_.'

'Together,' Ron added, making Harry and Hermione both look at him. He looked serious but was smiling, still red-faced even though his blush was already fading.

'Together,' Hermione echoed, smiling.

'I don't think anyone really has a clue what you three went through for us this last year,' Molly said quietly, making Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at her again in surprise. Molly wasn't looking at them, waving her wand to summon several sausages to land in another pan, where they instantly began to sizzle as she went back to stirring the eggs with a wooden spoon. She had sort of thought - and she felt quite bad for it suddenly - that the three of them had spent much of the last year hiding out somewhere far off the beaten path, perhaps even out of the country, safe and sound and likely passing quite a bit of the time in bed. 'We _thought_ we did, but the more I hear, the more I realize we truly didn't know.'

'It's been... rough,' Ron admitted. 'Sometimes worse than others. There wasn't much food when things got sketchy, and that tent was so drafty it was _freezing_ most nights, even with warming charms.'

'And then there was never being able to stay put anywhere for long before we had to run,' Harry added softly. 'And not knowing how our family was doing. That was the very worst, I think. I could take the cold and not having much food, I've lived with worse, but it was horrible being so scared that the people we had gone through so much to protect might already dead and we wouldn't even _know._ '

'It had to be done, though,' Ron said quietly, 'and it _had_ to be you, Harry. All the important bits, it was you that just _knew_ what to do next.'

Hermione nodded. 'Honestly, I don't think anyone else could have done it.'

'And I never would have made it without you both,' Harry added, looking at Ron and then at Hermione before he looked back at Molly, who had turned her head to look pensively at him. 'I didn't want to risk _anyone_ , them least of all, but I had no choice. I knew I'd likely die trying to end it all, but I needed them too much to fight it when they wouldn't hear of me going alone.'

'I'm surprised you didn't have more that wanted run off with you,' Molly said as she turned back to take the eggs off the heat and direct a griddle onto the stove for the pancakes.

'I didn't tell anyone else,' Harry admitted. 'Dumbledore said it had to be me and not to trust _anyone_ , not even Remus or the Order.'

'Except us because he knew you'd tell us anyway,' Ron pointed out.

'Pretty much, yeah,' Harry agreed, looking at Ron. 'I need you both too much for him to try to make me keep anything from you.'

'Ginny didn't know, though,' Molly said, looking over her shoulder at Harry again. 'I knew you wouldn't tell _me_ before you left, but I didn't realize until later that you didn't tell even her.'

'No ma'am,' Harry replied, meeting Molly's gaze. 'She was safer not knowing what we were doing or where we might be. If she knew she'd have followed us, no matter what I made her promise.'

'I wondered then how you kept her out of it,' Molly murmured, turning back to the stove to remove several pancakes with a wave of her wand, more pouring themselves even as the cooked ones settled onto a hot platter. 'For weeks after you left I kept expecting her to take off after you.'

'She knew Dumbledore gave me a mission and that Hermione and Ron were going along to help me do it, but that was it,' Harry said quietly. 'She was better off without me anyway. I couldn't be what she deserved, never should have gotten with her, really, but I thought maybe-' He broke off, falling silent for a moment as he looked down. He couldn't quite make himself tell Molly that dating Ginny had been as almost much to please Ginny and even Ron and Hermione as it was because of how _he_ felt. He had been sure he'd never have a chance with Ron or Hermione, much less both of them, and Ginny had been right there wanting to pick up the pieces. It was far too easy for him to let her, for him to tell himself that he loved her enough they could make it work. 'I _did_ love her, just not enough.' He swallowed hard, then admitted, 'Not like I love Ron and Hermione.'

'Did she know?' Molly asked, her voice a bit strained as she fought to keep control of herself. Harry had been Ginny's first crush, her first love, and Molly knew it had hurt Ginny when Harry left her behind. Ginny hadn't ever talked to her about it, completely refused to discuss Harry with her in fact, but Bill had told her that Ginny cried on his shoulder a few times.

'Before I did,' Harry replied quietly, unable to be anything but truthful with Molly. She had a right to know. 'She... she told me before I left that she'd always known I loved them and she was sure it would work out. Made me promise not to ever give up on them.'

'Told us to take care of him, too,' Ron added. 'We both promised her we would.'

Molly took the last of the pancakes off the griddle with a flick of her wand, then started the platter of pancakes, plate of sausages, and bowl of eggs floating to the table as she said firmly, 'I'll expect you to keep those promises to her, all of you.' Once food was on the table, she summoned plates and forks for them, sending them to rest on the table in front of Hermione as she added, 'And I know you're a bit young for it, but in light of everything, I think you three should consider a bonding ceremony this summer.'

Hermione looked at Ron and then at Harry before she began to quickly fill a plate, not looking at Molly as she said carefully, 'We haven't really even _talked_ about that yet.'

Molly watched while absently summoning a pot of butter and a small jug of maple syrup, a little surprised that Hermione passed the first plate to Harry. She didn't give Harry quite as much food as Molly would have, either, but Molly didn't comment. Hermione had been taking care of Harry for a long time, stood with him through it all even when Ron lost faith, and Molly felt Hermione had more than earned the right to do as she saw fit with him, or with Ron. 'You should. You three are sharing a bed, and well... As my older brothers liked to remind me quite often when I was your age, accidents cause people.'

Hermione blushed, adding extra pancakes to Ron's plate as she said primly, 'There will be no _accidents_ to embarrass your family, Mrs. Weasley. I promise.'

'I didn't mean it like that, dear,' Molly said quickly. 'We are all _proud_ to have you and Harry as members of the family, bonded or not, surely you know that. I just don't want you to feel later that you had to rush into anything because you've a child on the way.' She smiled a bit wryly. 'My own wedding was... rather rushed. Aunt Muriel _still_ brings it up quite often that Bill was born barely six months after our wedding and that we had _two_ boys before our second anniversary.'

'I made my choices a long time ago,' Hermione said simply as she handed Ron his plate. 'We aren't in a rush.' She looked up at Molly again finally then, fighting to ignore her blushing as she said quietly, 'It's _always_ been Ron and Harry for me and always will be, I'm very sure, but right now is not the time for us to have children so I've made certain it won't be a problem. When we decide we're ready, I'll take the proper counter-potion and then we'll go from there.'

'Speaking of children,' Harry said, changing the subject a bit more firmly than might be strictly necessary, 'where's Teddy?' He passed the butter across to Ron, who scooped a large dollop and then slid it back across to Harry, who put it next to Hermione's plate.

'Charlie has him, dear,' Molly replied, proud of Harry for worrying about Teddy and giving in to Harry's obvious desire to change the subject as Hermione began to fill her own plate. It would have been all too easy for Harry to leave his godson's care to Andromeda and ignore him completely, but Harry had made it plain the night before that he had no intention of doing so. Hermione and Ron had both been quick to back Harry up, and Molly had been very proud when they told Andromeda they would gladly take Teddy when she needed a break, whether it was for an hour or for a _year_. 'George and Fred went to go visit with Lee, he was hurt rather badly near the end of the battle and he's still in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Bill went with them to go help with the cleanup. He's quite good at working with stone and one of the best Cursebreakers in the country, and there's sure to be call for both.'

'I'm sure Charlie has better things to do than take care of a _baby_ ,' Hermione said, surprised. She started up out of her chair, adding, 'I'll just go get-'

'Sit down and eat, dear,' Molly said firmly, smiling. 'After you've had a good meal, _then_ you can offer to babysit if you like.'

Hermione sat back down, bemused. 'If you're sure.'

'Very sure,' Molly said, smiling a bit wider. 'Charlie quite likes babies though, he may well want to keep Teddy today.' She turned away, starting the charmed brush in the sink on washing the dirtied dishes. 'Speaking of having things to do, though, I need to get busy. I've laundry and then I promised Poppy I'd come by and help for a few hours this afternoon. Enjoy your brunch.'

'We are, thank you,' Harry said quickly. 'It's delicious.'

'Yeah, Mum, it's great, thanks,' Ron added between bites, grinning.

'Wonderful!' Hermione agreed as she picked up her fork finally.

'That's very sweet of you, thank you.' Molly gave them a distracted smile and then disappeared off towards the back of the house as she called, 'I'll expect you all here ready for dinner tonight at sunset! We're having a lovely ham!'

Hermione hesitated a few more moments and then followed Harry and Ron's example, starting to eat her breakfast. She wanted to help so that Molly wouldn't have so much to do, but thinking about it made her realize Molly was likely staying busy on purpose. It was surely easier not to think about Ginny when she was working.

The three of them were hungry enough that they ate in silence for a little while, and Hermione was pleased when Harry went back for seconds of the sausage and another pancake. Ron made sure Hermione and Harry had all they wanted before he refilled his plate with what was left, and Hermione was amused by how quickly Harry and Ron polished off the rest of their food. She had eaten all she wanted of her own breakfast and the boys were nearly done as well when they all heard the distinctive sound of wings.

They turned to look towards the open back door just as a large brown owl flew in with a letter clamped in its beak, flying directly to Hermione to land by her plate on the table. Hermione accepted the proffered letter, offering the owl her nearly empty plate as she said, 'Thank you. I haven't any treats, but you're welcome to this.' She hadn't really wanted the rest of it anyway, so she was glad to share.

The owl trilled cheerfully, gulping down the last bite of sausage and the rest of her eggs and then launching itself into the air again and flying back out the window.

Hermione looked at the letter then, bemused as she read the front of it, which was addressed, _'To Hermione, Harry, and Ron, Wherever Home Is Today._ ' She opened it, curious because she didn't recognize the handwriting.

_HH &R, _

_We've not talked much in a year or more, but I was told to pass a message on to you and didn't get a chance before you left Hogwarts, as I was unconscious at the time. There's a letter for the three of you in Ron's desk at the Burrow, tucked into a book on protection spells Ginny left there for you. She said if she didn't make it home from the battle I was to make absolutely certain you three read it, together. She also said to tell you to be a bit nicer to Trelawney for her, that it's not all incense and lies after all. I guess the barmy old broad had a vision that Gin thought might really be real._

_A birdie (or rather a twin, though don't tell Molly that George was here to get Freddie another potion) just told me the three of you have finally gotten together. Gin wanted that more than anything and I'm sure she's happy as can be for you right now. I know I am. Dean and Luna have told me a bit of what you've been through and I know I'm not the only one who thinks you more than earned your happy ending. If you three need_ _anything_ _, you just let me know. I've got all sorts of connections!_

 _Rumor has it that McGonagall's going to hunt you lot down in the morning to offer up Defense, Hooch's job (she's taken a Ministry position, head of Magical Games and Sports!), and (probably) Muggle Studies. Three teaching spots at any rate, and the only one I know of not filled yet besides those three is Arithmancy, which is so bloody boring I wouldn't wish on Malfoy, not that the little bint could teach it. And I'd say it's a_ _strong_ _rumor, since I overheard our most Gryffindorish Headmistress say she hoped you three would teach next term myself. Kingsley asked if she was planning on one of you for Head of Gryffindor too, since the Headmistress can't be Head of a House, but McGonagall just did that not-quite-a-smile thing of hers and walked off. My money's on Harry, if she can get you lot to teach. Can't get more bloody perfect for the Head of Gryff than the Heir himself!_

_If you don't want found and guilted into those jobs, I'd suggest you three get scarce again, fast. It's bloody impossible to tell McGonagall no when she's determined to get you to do something. I know, I've just ended up agreeing to teach Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. I fully expect to be killed by a Screeching Hornwickle or some equally insane thing, but if I survive and get my Potions Mastery she's promised me the spot teaching it. Slughorn's already vowed to make sure I can pass it by next summer if it's the last thing he does. McGonagall won't let him retire again until I qualify to take on his classes._

_Just think! Me, Muggleborn Lee Jordan, Potions professor at bloody Hogwarts! My Mum'd be chuffed._

_Anyway, whatever you decide, just do me one favor..._

_Be_ _happy_ _!_

_Lee_

Hermione read the letter and then passed it to Harry, wanting he and Ron to read it too before she said anything. Harry only took a few moments to read it and then passed it to Ron, looking pensive.

Ron read the letter quickly, then looked at Hermione and Harry as he blurted, 'But we didn't even take the _NEWTs_ ! How can she possibly mean us to _teach_?! I mean, _obviously_ you two would be brilliant at it, and I could handle Hooch's job I guess, teaching firsties to fly and refereeing Quidditch isn't hard, but the governors would _never_ go for it. We're still students ourselves, none of us graduated!'

'If we're to start _next_ term, we wouldn't be, though,' Hermione pointed out. 'And Harry and I could do the NEWTs we'd need at the Ministry this summer, we certainly know the Defense and Muggle Studies material well enough.'

'Better than most of our professors ever did,' Harry agreed. 'Do we want to, though?' Hermione and Ron both looked at him and he met Hermione's gaze as he rephrased the question. 'Do _you_ want to teach, Hermione?'

Hermione took a slow deep breath, thinking about it, then said, 'I don't _not_ want to teach. I mean, I only have _one thing_ I set my heart on doing after school.'

'What's that?' Harry asked, smiling encouragingly at her.

Hermione blushed as she answered honestly, 'Marrying you both. I never could choose.' She smiled too even though she was blushing redder as she added, 'Well, two things. Having at least half a dozen children, too.'

Harry grinned. 'Six to start, hmm?'

'Likely there will be at least one set of twins,' Hermione agreed, smiling wider at the way Harry's green eyes had lit up. 'It runs in my father's family and the Weasleys are extremely... fertile.'

Harry stared into Hermione's shining eyes a few moments longer and then looked at Ron. 'And what do you say?'

'Six sounds good,' Ron said, grinning even though he was blushing about the fertility comment. It was true. The only reason Fleur didn't have at least one already was that her mother had dosed Fleur with a long-term contraceptive potion the day she found out Fleur was dating a Weasley. It hadn't yet worn off, though it would by the end of summer. Fleur had already served notice to her mother and the family at large that she and Bill would be parents within a year or die trying. 'And us getting married would make Mum pretty happy, too.'

Harry laughed. 'I knew you'd be good with those, I meant about _teaching_.'

'Oh!' Ron laughed too. 'I don't care about that. I mean, I'll be wherever you two are anyway and it's not like Hooch's job is actually _work_ . Flying with the firsties and attending Quidditch sounds like _fun_ to me.'

Harry grinned at Ron. 'It does. I think you'd enjoy it.'

'What do _you_ want, Harry?' Hermione asked, reaching for Harry's hand. It had become a habit when they were alone together, both of them seeking the simple comfort of a hand to hold. She had worried at one point that she would forget and find out he didn't want to hold her hand where anyone else could see, many men didn't, but she was quite glad that Harry didn't seem to care what anyone thought of him or his choices.

Harry gladly tangled their fingers together again, meeting Hermione's gaze as his grin softened into a loving smile. 'I want you both to be happy, and I want to be with you.' He got a wicked twinkle in his eyes, adding, 'And I _really_ want to help with the six kids.' Ron laughed as Hermione giggled, blushing again. 'I don't care if we live in a tent eating rabbits and tree bark again, though, or if we ... if we _take over the_ _world_. As long as we're _together_ , I'll be fine.'

'I draw the line at taking over the world,' Hermione said firmly, amused. 'It would be entirely too much work to run it properly and I have better things to do.' She looked at Ron. 'We could agree to teach for just a year, a trial of sorts, then decide.'

'Likely smart,' Ron agreed, grinning. 'You know how Harry loves Hogwarts, though.'

'I do.' Hermione looked at Harry again, smiling. 'I think you'll be quite happy there while we take some time to decide what we truly want to do.'

'As long as you're both with me, I can be happy anywhere,' Harry repeated, smiling still, then admitted, 'But... I sort of like the idea of having another year at Hogwarts, a _good_ year, one we don't have to spend trying to fight a _war_ between homework and Quidditch. We haven't ever had that, not really.'

'And you always enjoyed working with the DA, teaching them,' Hermione said, beaming because Harry had finally admitted what she was sure he'd wanted from the moment he knew it was possible. 'You're already a _wonderful_ Defense teacher, I'm sure they would all agree with me. You _get it_ , and you're brilliant at breaking even the most difficult spells down so others can understand, too. You've turned _Neville Longbottom_ into the sort of wizard who faced three of the worst Death Eaters alone and not only survived but _beat them_ , Harry. If you could do that for him in a few stolen hours here and there, think what you could do as a full-time professor.'

Harry was blushing and didn't say anything, but he knew she was right. Teaching Defense would be a way to put to use all he had been through, all the things he'd had to learn just to survive, and keep doing some good in the world. Not everyone who sympathized with Voldemort would be caught, Harry was sure, so there would still be a need for people to defend themselves.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, smiling at him. 'You'll be the best Defense professor Hogwarts has known in fifty years or more, Harry.'

'Of course he will,' Ron said staunchly. 'Just like they couldn't _possibly_ get a better Muggle Studies professor than _you_ , Hermione.'

Harry nodded quickly, much more at ease with praising Hermione than with himself. 'Even the _Muggleborns_ will learn something. You've taught me _loads_ of things, 'Mione, and I was raised in the most Muggle house there is.'

'It sounds as though word of my mission here this morning has preceded me,' a very familiar voice said suddenly, making them look towards the open back door in surprise. McGonagall was standing there looking pleased, and she walked inside as she asked, 'Who might I have to thank for that?'

'A friend of ours overheard you talking to Kingsley, Professor,' Harry replied instantly, smiling at McGonagall. He was glad to see her, but he was even happier to see she was no longer so pale and worn as she had been the day before.

Hermione jumped up, pulling her wand to clear away the breakfast dishes with a few flicks as she asked cheerfully, 'Shall I get you anything, ma'am? A cup of tea, perhaps?'

'Tea would be lovely, Miss Granger. Thank you,' McGonagall replied, pleased. She moved to the table to take a seat at the end and then looked at Harry, asking, 'Might that friend be Mister Jordan?'

Harry smiled wider. 'That depends. Are you annoyed at him for telling us?'

McGonagall looked quite amused. 'On the contrary, Mister Potter, I am grateful. From what I heard as I approached, he's done my work here for me.' She paused and then added, 'You _are_ aware that you could spend another year at Hogwarts regardless though, are you not?'

Hermione brought a steaming cup of tea to the table to put it in front of McGonagall. 'I didn't think anyone was allowed to live at Hogwarts but students, staff, or a staff member's spouse or child.'

'That is quite true,' McGonagall agreed, smiling as she watched Hermione sit back down next to Harry, 'but as the three of you never reported for your seventh year or attended any classes there is some... latitude available to me as Headmistress, especially in the case of the Heroic Trio. You could attend the rest of this term and graduate with your friends, though you would need to make up several tests and I would recommend you take any NEWTs you do not feel completely prepared for at the Ministry at a later time, or you may wait and attend the full school year next year.' She looked at each of them in turn, her gaze settling on Harry as she added, ' _I_ believe you are quite capable of finishing out this year and graduating with your friends.'

Harry looked at Hermione, then they both looked at Ron. 'I'd rather borrow notes and cram for a few tests now than do a _year_ of homework next year,' Ron said quickly.

Harry laughed, looking at Hermione. 'He's got a good point.'

'Yes, he rather does,' Hermione agreed, amused. She looked back at McGonagall, smiling. 'I think we'll finish up this year, Headmistress.'

'Very good,' McGonagall said quietly, pleased. She paused, then looked at Harry as she asked, 'Have you seen a copy of today's Daily Prophet, Mister Potter?' Harry shook his head, surprised, and McGonagall smiled wider. 'It was announced today that you're to be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Can't they just give me an ugly plaque on a wall somewhere and call it done?'

Hermione giggled. 'Somehow I don't think that's going to happen, Harry.'

Harry made a face at Hermione. 'And of course I can't just _refuse_ the thing, Kingsley already _announced_ it.' He sighed and then he had an idea and brightened, looking back at McGonagall. 'Do you think I could talk Kings into giving Ron and Hermione one too, Professor?'

McGonagall smiled, amused that the prospect of public recognition being given to Hermione and Ron made Harry so much more cheerful about being recognized for his own deeds. 'I rather expect so, since he has already decided as much. A Muggleborn has never been given the Order of Merlin, First Class before, and Kingsley intends to be the Minister to do so.' She looked at Ron, adding, 'As for you, Mister Weasley, well... I have it on quite good authority you were responsible for saving the Minister's life not once but _three times_ during the fighting.'

'He wasn't the Minister _then_ , though,' Ron said quickly. 'He was just Mum and Dad's friend Kings who kept getting in over his head and needing a hand. George backed him up a bit too after Madam Pomfrey chased him out of the infirmary. George was making Freddie laugh while Pomfrey tried to fix his ribs, I thought sure she'd hex him.'

McGonagall's lips twitched. 'I don't doubt it. Kingsley is very much a Gryffindor. He has always been one for charging in like an _enraged_ _bull_ where others might fear to _tiptoe_.' She smiled a bit wider. 'And your brothers will not be forgotten either, I assure you. Young Percy has been given a commendation and is already back at work as special aide to our new Minister, helping to ferret out the remaining Death Eater sympathizers within the Ministry with the aid of Veritaserum.'

'I hope they toss Umbridge into Azkaban at the very least,' Hermione said suddenly, frowning as she thought about the scars on Harry's hand and the hands of many of their friends. 'Normally I wouldn't wish that horrid place on _anyone_ , but _she_ deserves it.'

'That won't be necessary, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said, looking fiercely pleased as she thought of the horrible woman. 'Umbridge was one of the masked Death Eaters that attempted to get into the school during the first round of fighting. It seems that several of the centaurs recognized her scent from a previous encounter and... well, let us just say she will never trouble _anyone_ ever again. I saw the body myself, there can be no question she has been quite thoroughly taken care of this time.'

'Good!' Hermione said firmly. 'I hope that whatever they did to her was quite painful.'

'It was,' McGonagall agreed with a fierce smile. 'If the centaurs had not dealt with her so satisfactorily, I had planned to hunt her down myself.'

They all fell silent for a few moments, thinking about the battle while McGonagall finally sipped at her cooled tea, then McGonagall set her cup aside again.

'I don't expect you three to make a choice regarding the teaching positions right this moment, of course,' McGonagall said, 'but I would appreciate a decision by end of this term. I've managed to find instructors to fill in for now but none of them are willing to take on teaching a full year of classes so I must find replacements before next term. I discussed the subject at length with several of the senior professors last night as well as with Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait, and we could think of no one who might do a better job than you three. Your loyalty is unquestionable, as are your motives, and many of the students will feel safer knowing you are there to protect them, should trouble arise again.'

'Is more trouble expected?' Harry asked, surprised and frowning.

'I do not _expect_ any, Mister Potter,' McGonagall replied, 'but the possibility still exists in the minds of many who have lived in fear for so long. Hogwarts...' She trailed off and sighed, looking down, then met Harry's gaze again and said simply, 'It has not been the safe space it should be in quite some time now. _I_ believe the danger to be over but I have no doubt many of the students will not _truly_ believe that they are safe until they see a full year pass in peace.'

'We'll just have to make it happen for them then,' Harry said quietly, making Hermione look at him. 'We know what it's like, Professor, living in fear. We'll make them feel safe if we can.'

Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze, nodding and looking at McGonagall. 'And I know it's seldom seen in Wizarding circles, Professor, but Muggles would start a support group for those who were hurt, somewhere they could talk about their fears and feelings with others. I think something like that might help. I would be willing to get it started, be a sort of counselor for them.'

'And she's an _excellent_ counselor,' Harry added, looking at Hermione with a sudden warm smile. 'She's kept _me_ sane.'

Hermione smiled back at Harry. 'You say that as if it were difficult.'

'I can't count how many times you gave me hope when I had none left,' Harry pointed out, still smiling softly. 'You may not have noticed, but you always gave me a reason to keep fighting when I wanted nothing more than for it to all be over.'

Hermione looked sad, moving to hold his hand in both of hers. 'No, I knew. I just refused to let you go.'

'Exactly,' Harry murmured, leaning to kiss Hermione lovingly before he smiled at her. 'And you'll do the same for that support group of yours, I'm sure.'

'You'll be right there helping me,' Hermione pointed out, waiting for Harry to nod before she looked across the table at Ron, smiling. 'And so will you.'

'Of course,' Ron agreed without hesitation, calm and smiling. 'Always.'

McGonagall just gazed at Harry and Hermione for a few moments, blinking quickly to restrain tears even though she was smiling, then she finally said, 'I hope that you realize you've just proven exactly why I could think of no one better suited to help the school and the students recover from all that has happened these last two years.' Harry and Hermione both blushed a bit even though they were smiling, and McGonagall smiled wider as she looked at Ron. 'And I do include you in that, Mister Weasley. You will be a spectacular flying instructor and I have no doubt you will take excellent care of your charges as well. You _love_ to fly and I feel quite safe in saying very few people know more about Quidditch than you do.'

Ron smiled wider, surprised but pleased. 'Thank you. I'll do my best for them.'

'I am quite sure that you will, Mister Weasley.' McGonagall looked back towards Hermione. 'And I have no doubt that over and above your efforts as a counselor and advocate for the children, Miss Granger, you will also be the most effective Muggle Studies professor the school has ever known.' She smiled wryly. 'Not that doing so will be _difficult_ for you, I must admit. I well remember your impassioned plea for the replacement of Miss Burbage, and she was one of the better professors to hold the position since _I_ attended the school.'

Hermione looked a bit sheepish. 'It's really no wonder wizards make so many mistakes when trying to deal with the Muggle world. She got so many things _very_ wrong, and the little she got right was so out of context as to be completely _useless_ to students who didn't already know better.'

'Quite, which is why I feel you will be a godsend to the children, and through them to the Wizarding world at large,' McGonagall agreed, smiling at Hermione. She looked beyond Hermione then and met Harry's gaze, adding, 'And you, Mister Potter, have proven yourself to be an _exceptional_ Defense instructor judging by the conduct of Dumbledore's Army during the last year, especially during the final battle. Were you aware that _every one_ of the younger DA members you personally trained returned to the school after they were forced to leave, sneaking back up to the school on foot from Hogsmeade?' Harry shook his head, surprised, and McGonagall smiled. 'Those _children_ \- the youngest I saw fighting was fourteen! - conducted themselves with more poise and effectiveness than many of the experienced Aurors involved in the final battle and saved _dozens_ of lives. I was approached by _many_ people after it was done who wished me to thank you for teaching the children to fight and survive.'

'Hermione and Ron helped with that right from the start, though,' Harry said quickly, blushing a bit. 'It wasn't all me.'

'Finding _books_ for you,' Hermione said with a soft snort, looking at Harry. 'The ideas for what should be taught were most often yours, Harry, and _you_ were the one to teach the practicals. I simply did the research to find the answers to your questions.'

'Yeah, and I just helped keep wands pointed the right way,' Ron added. 'I still can't do half what you taught the best ones.'

Harry let out a tiny little surprised laugh. 'That's half the work though! Without you both it never would have happened at all, and without Neville holding them all together this last year, there wouldn't _be_ a D.A. anymore.'

'Perhaps not, Mister Potter,' McGonagall said, drawing their attention back to her. She was smiling as she went on, 'I have spoken with many of your pupils over the last term concerning your instruction, though, and I feel quite safe in saying that you were the heart and soul of what made Dumbledore's Army so effective. Mister Longbottom attempted to continue what you began for them, but I am quite sure he would be the first to tell you that it was not the same without your unique ability to teach each of them how best to utilize their strengths, not only when alone but also as part of a group. Mister Longbottom told me himself that he never knew he _had_ any strengths until you showed him that he did and taught him how to fight.'

Harry was speechless and blushing, but he was pleased as well. 'I just... I did my best for them, trying to make sure they knew enough to stay alive.'

'That, Harry, is exactly the point,' Hermione said quickly, smiling at him. She looked at Ron and then back at McGonagall, smiling as she added, 'And while we're not ready to promise you _forever_ , Headmistress, we had already decided to take on teaching next term if you're truly certain you want us to. A year will give us time to decide if being professors suits us for the long term and will also give you ample time to replace us, should you wish to.'

McGonagall beamed, pleased. 'Shall I assume then that you three will be returning to the castle soon, then? Sixth and seventh years were owled this morning, asking them to return to help with the cleanup effort as extra credit towards their final exams. The rest of the school will be allowed to return one week from Friday, and then classes will resume the following Monday.'

'Haven't got anything better to do,' Ron said, making Hermione give him an amused look. 'And I'd quite like to get away from Mum's clock.'

McGonagall blinked, bemused. 'Her clock, Mister Weasley?'

Ron blushed slightly, nodding. 'Mum's got a spelled clock in the living room with hands for each of us in the family that tells her what we're doing. Here at home it tells her all sorts of embarrassing things, but if we're off at school it would just tell her we're at Hogwarts.'

Harry realized something then and blurted, 'When we go back, we'll have to sleep in our old dorms!'

McGonagall's eyebrows rose and she looked at Harry for a moment before she said, 'Yes, school rules _do_ state that all students must be in the dorms before curfew, Mister Potter. The only exceptions are seventh year Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, who have their own rooms.' She saw how unhappy the three of them looked and then asked carefully, 'Will that be a problem?'

Hermione bit her lip a moment, looking first at Ron, who was frowning, and then at Harry, who looked rather upset by the idea, then she looked at McGonagall as she made a sudden decision. He chin lifted as she said firmly, 'Yes, I'm afraid so. We've been through quite a lot this last year, given up _everything_ to put an end to Voldemort, and now that it's all over, well... We need to stay together.'

'We won't sleep alone,' Ron added, still frowning.

McGonagall frowned but didn't answer immediately, looking serious and a bit disapproving, and Harry said quickly, 'We _can't_ , ma'am.' McGonagall looked at him, surprised, and Harry added, 'We're not trying to be _difficult_ , just... We've been through too much, _seen_ too much.' He hesitated again, then went on very softly, 'It's not quite so bad for Ron and Hermione, but if they aren't with me I hardly sleep at all and if I do nightmares wake me up pretty fast. Even Dreamless Sleep doesn't help.'

McGonagall gazed into Harry's unhappy green eyes a moment longer and then said quietly, 'An exception to the rule has been made at need in the past, though not in quite some time.' She turned her gaze to Hermione, who was obviously surprised, and added, 'As a student of Hogwarts history, Miss Granger, I assume you are aware of the now obsolete policy governing married students?'

Hermione's eyes widened a bit but she nodded. 'The school governors made it very nearly against the rules in the fifties, but at one point it was rather common for students to marry as young as sixteen. Those who did were given private rooms in or near their respective House dormitories.'

' _Very nearly_ against the rules and _completely_ against the rules are two quite different things,' McGonagall said, still looking serious. 'Am I correct in thinking that the three of you plan to marry?'

Hermione nodded. 'We're going to bond this summer. We haven't really decided a date yet, though.'

'Very well then, as far as anyone outside your immediate family is concerned, you are betrothed and have been for some time now,' McGonagall said firmly. 'It's quite typical in Wizarding society for betrothed who are not a bloodline match to live together before a bonding ceremony to make certain they are truly compatible. I will see to it that the Gryffindor Head Girl's room, which is not in use this year, is assigned to the three of you for the rest of the term. It's located behind one of the tapestries in the Gryffindor common room.' She hesitated, looking at Harry, then added a bit more gently, 'And I'll have a talk with Poppy. I'm quite sure she'll back me up once I explain why and her medical opinion will satisfy the governors, should anyone complain. It is thankfully uncommon for a student to suffer so, but the ordeal you have been through the last few years is more than enough to justify a little extra consideration.' She paused again, looking at Ron to include him too before her gaze settled on Harry and Hermione again. 'The Wizarding world as a whole owes the three of you more than can _ever_ possibly be repaid.' She met Harry's gaze. 'Making certain that you can sleep in peace is little enough for you to ask for, Harry.'

'Thank you, Professor,' Harry said gratefully, the worried tension that had begun building in him when he realized they might be separated starting to fade away again. He had known for months that he couldn't sleep at all unless Ron or Hermione was close enough to hear them breathe, but after sharing a bed with them both just twice he was already certain he couldn't go back to even that. He had slept better holding Hermione while Ron was close enough to touch than he ever had in the seventeen years before that, he was very sure.

McGonagall smiled warmly at Harry. 'No, Mister Potter. Thank _you_.'

There was a sudden thudding on the stairs and they all looked towards the noise, surprised. Charlie walked quickly into the kitchen a moment later, his untied boots loud on the floor as they thumped loosely with every step he took, not quite falling off. Teddy was cradled securely in one arm, wrapped up in a blanket with purple knit cap on his head so that only his face and a shock of vividly red hair were visible.

Charlie was holding an empty bottle in the other hand, and he grinned when he saw them all watching him. 'Perfect!' He walked straight to Harry and offered him Teddy, who was quiet but wide awake. 'Here, take him. He keeps threatening to scream if I set him down, but I need to make up a bottle. He's hungry.'

'Erm... Alright.' Harry bemusedly took Teddy from Charlie, holding the baby as carefully as if he might shatter while Charlie went to fill the bottle.

Teddy blinked up at Harry, his calm expression shifting to a pout, and Harry tensed up again, sure that he was about to get screamed at. Teddy had done the same thing when Harry held him the night before, pouting at first and then bursting into tears and wailing with surprising volume. Molly had said it was because Harry was so tense and uncertain, but Andromeda had said it was probably Harry's glasses. Teddy hadn't met anyone else with glasses yet except for Percy, who didn't like babies and the feeling was very mutual.

Hermione watched Harry for a moment and then rolled her eyes, smiling as she said, 'Honestly, Harry. It's a _baby_ , not a _bomb_.' She reached to take Teddy from Harry, settling the baby into her arms as if it were something she did every day and then giving Harry an impish little smile. 'I'll just have to make sure you get plenty of practice holding him this summer.'

Harry let out a little laugh, meeting Hermione's gaze and forgetting their interested audience for the moment as he teased, 'I could be persuaded, if you'll make it worth my while.'

Hermione's lips twitched as she fought down a laugh. 'That's a distinct possibility.' She leaned towards Harry and he didn't need any further urging, stretching over Teddy to meet her with a kiss, then she smirked at him as she added, 'You will _definitely_ need to know how to hold a baby. Six, remember?'

'I love you too,' Harry said, grinning.

'Yeah, same here,' Ron added, making Harry and Hermione look across the table at him. He was grinning too as he added, 'And I get to help with that, remember?'

Hermione giggled. 'I'm very sure you will, Ron.'

'They'll likely _all_ have red hair,' Harry agreed, grinning at Ron, who laughed and blushed.

Charlie snickered as he returned to the table, moving to hand Hermione the bottle as he half-asked, 'Six, huh?'

Hermione blushed, suddenly very interested in watching Teddy as she offered him the bottle, smiling at the hungry way he latched on. 'It's a good number.'

'Yeah, halfway to a dozen,' Charlie added, smirking. 'Sounds like you're not planning to get much done other than raising kids, though.'

'We're not having them _immediately_ ,' Hermione said quickly, still blushing. 'And not all at once, either!'

'I should hope not,' Charlie agreed with a laugh. 'Even Weasleys don't have litters, though cousin Carridwen _did_ have triplets a couple years ago.'

Hermione looked up at Charlie again finally, her eyes widening. 'Triplets?'

'Three little girls,' Charlie agreed cheerfully, smirking. 'All gingers with eyes green as Harry's. They're up and running now, Care hasn't had a moment's peace since they were born. Her husband's useless, spends all his time at work so he won't have to take a turn. Says they're going to take over the world by the time they're five.'

Hermione looked at Ron and then at Harry, still wide-eyed, and Harry laughed. 'I would _never_ do that to you, 'Mione, I promise.' He grinned. 'And neither would Ron, he'd hate sleeping on the couch.'

'Too bloody right,' Ron agreed with a laugh.

McGonagall laughed softly and stood. 'I shall expect you three at Hogwarts tomorrow.'

'I'll be coming with them tomorrow, Professor,' Charlie said quickly, giving McGonagall a grin. 'I've already spoken with Mum, she's going to help with Teddy so I can lend a hand with the cleanup. I'm not an instinctive Geomancer like Billy, able to make rock melt and fix itself, but I can clean up and repair busted brickwork just fine. I got a lot of practice with the dragons.'

'We will gladly accept your help, Mister Weasley, thank you,' McGonagall said with a warm smile. 'I shall expect to see you all in the morning, then.'

'After breakfast,' Hermione said quickly, smiling at McGonagall as she looked up from watching Teddy, who was still happily drinking his bottle and ignoring them all. 'We'll come prepared to work, I promise.'

'Of course,' Harry agreed, grinning at McGonagall. 'We've all helped clean up after Seamus' exploding cauldrons for years. We're pretty good at it now.'

'Too right,' Ron agreed with a laugh. 'At least tomorrow maybe nothing will be on fire.'

'Definitely not, Mister Weasley,' McGonagall said, amused. She turned away, walking towards the back door. 'I shall make sure that Mister Finnegan is put to work _far_ from anything flammable.' She paused in the doorway, looking back at the others with a warm smile. 'I look forward to having you all back at Hogwarts where you belong.' She gave a little nod and then walked briskly out into the sunshine.

 

~*~*~

 

5

Hermione looked back down at Teddy after McGonagall was gone, smiling as she saw he had nearly finished the bottle already. Harry reached over to brush back Teddy's hair, which was now black, and Hermione looked at Harry to see he was looking a bit sad. 'What's wrong?' she asked softly, surprised.

'I saw him change his hair again and it made me think about Tonks,' Harry said quietly, looking up from watching Teddy to meet Hermione's gaze. 'He's never going to know his parents either.'

'No, but he'll have his godfather,' Hermione replied, quiet and serious. 'And he'll have me, and Ron, and his grandmother Andromeda.'

'Don't forget his uncles,' Charlie said as he rested one hand on Harry's shoulder and made Harry look up at him in surprise. 'Can't speak for Percy, but the rest of us already decided Teddy's part of the family, Harry. Tonks was in school with Billy and I, we were friends for years before she ever joined the Order or became an Auror. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't help take care of little Teddy and tell him all about his mum and all her tricks. He's gonna be just like her I bet, already changing his hair and him not even three weeks old yet.'

'Barely two weeks,' a quiet voice corrected, making them all look towards the stairs in surprise. Andromeda was walking silently towards them as she added, 'My Dora was the same way though, you're right about that, Charlie.' She gave Charlie a sad ghost of a smile, moving past him towards the stove and the kettle that was always sitting there warming water for tea. 'By the time she was four she had complete control, too. Youngest ever in the family.' She summoned a cup from the cabinet without bothering to use her wand, reaching for the kettle to fill it with hot water as she went on. 'My mother was a metamorph but I don't have it at all, haven't really got much talent for anything but household spells. Mother hated it when I married a Muggleborn, but she hated it even worse when my darling little halfblood Nymphadora was more talented than Mother ever thought about being.' She turned with her cup, reaching for the open tea tin on the counter to take out a tea bag. 'Mother was nearly _seven_ before she could control it.'

Teddy was finished with the bottle and Hermione set it aside, shifting him up onto her shoulder to rub his back and wait for him to burp.

'Dora always was a precocious thing,' Molly said suddenly, walking out of the back hallway. She pulled a small towel right out of the air, moving to tuck it under Teddy on Hermione's shoulder without even pausing in what she was saying. 'I remember when Bill and Charlie brought her home with them the first time. She can't have been more than six, and when she came running in with my boys she looked so identical to Charlie that for a moment I thought he'd somehow duplicated himself. I couldn't remember what he'd worn that day and couldn't even _begin_ to tell them apart by looking, and they were no help at all, rolling in the floor giggling while I tried to figure it out.'

Andromeda smiled sadly at Molly. 'She was fascinated with being a boy at that age.' She changed the subject suddenly, looking pensively down at her teacup as she said, 'Molly, I want to thank you again for letting me stay. I just can't bear to be at home right now. I had the baby with me yesterday, of course, but that-' She sighed. 'Well, it makes it worse. No matter what I did or where I looked these last few months I kept seeing Ted, and then Dora named her baby after him.' She looked as if she was about to start crying again as she added even more quietly, 'And now I've lost my Dora, too.'

'We're glad to have you, Andy dear,' Molly said firmly, moving to put an arm around Andromeda's shoulders and making Andromeda look at her. 'You can stay as long as you like, we've plenty of room.'

'And don't worry, I'll be glad to take care of the baby,' Charlie added, making Molly and Andromeda both look at him in surprise. He smiled reassuringly at Andromeda, adding, 'I've already sent my notice. I'm planning to be home for the summer at least, maybe longer.'

'Really, Charlie?' Molly looked very hopeful, and when Charlie nodded, she beamed.

'Yeah, Mum, really,' Charlie said, smiling wider at how happy his mother was. 'I miss everyone and there's really not much more I can learn in Romania. I got my Mastery a while ago.'

'Oh, that's wonderful, Charlie!' Molly exclaimed, letting go of Andromeda and hurrying over to Charlie to hug him tightly. 'Why didn't you tell us?!'

Charlie hugged Molly, amused as he said, 'It's not like it means much to anyone outside the trade, Mum. Being a Master Dragonkeeper isn't much better than being a Master Hogfarmer. Less, really.' He grinned. 'Most like pork, after all, but not many want a dragon about.'

'It matters to me!' Molly said quickly, pulling back to look at Charlie and still beaming. 'We'll have to have a special dinner, of course, all your favorites! Not tonight, though. I've already got that ham in for your father, you know how he loves a nice ham, but tomorrow! You love beef roast, I'll get something special while I'm out today.'

'You don't have to do that, Mum,' Charlie said, amused. 'I like ham too.'

Molly made a scoffing noise. 'You like roast even more.' She kissed his cheek and then turned away, starting quickly towards the stairs. 'I really should get going if I'm going to help Poppy today and still have time to run by the butcher.'

After Molly was gone, Ron was the first to speak. 'Won't you miss them, Char?' Charlie looked at him, surprised and a little confused, and Ron smiled. 'You've always been _barmy_ for dragons, won't you miss spending all your time with them?'

'Oh!' Charlie laughed. 'I figure when I get to missing the dragons I'll run over to that Magical Menagerie in Wales for the day, they've got a Green I raised that'll be clutching again in a few months. Rothbert - he's the bloke in charge - already asked if I'd lend a hand when she does, Matilda's a sweetheart usually but last time she clutched she put two guys in St. Mungo's before they thought to call me in.' He grinned. 'Rothbert would love to hire me on, as far as that goes. I might let him, I haven't decided yet. Not many dragons, but it's close to home and he'll pay me top wages now that I've got my Mastery.'

'Mum will love having you back,' Ron said quickly, smiling. 'With Bill and the twins moved out and me back in school with Harry and Hermione there won't be anyone about for her to pamper until end of term...' He trailed off, his smile fading as he remembered again that Ginny was gone.

'When she's going to need us around even more than usual,' Charlie finished for him, his smile fading too. 'It's going to be a _long_ summer, little brother.'

'She'll have the wedding to distract her,' Hermione said, drawing Charlie's attention to her. She saw Charlie's surprise and added, 'We're to teach at Hogwarts next term and it will be better for all concerned to just get it over with.'

'Not many girls talk of their wedding like that,' Andromeda said quietly, making Hermione look at her. 'Do you not _want_ to get married?'

'I've been as good as married for over a year,' Hermione said, amused. 'Closer to two, actually, though Ron was rather an idiot for a little while.' She looked over at Ron, who made a face.

'That started just to make you _jealous_ , you know,' Ron said pointedly, then blushed a bit as he admitted, 'and then I found out she was so easy and that it was sort of fun, making out all the time instead of doing my homework.' He smiled wryly at Hermione, who just rolled her eyes, still amused. ' _Now_ I wish I'd scraped together brains enough to kiss one of you instead. It might've still caused problems between us, but then it would have been worth it at least.'

'It wouldn't have caused problems,' Harry said, smiling. 'I wanted you to stop being an idiot and kiss Hermione nearly as bad as she did. I would have been happy as long as you both were happy.'

'You assume it would have been Hermione I kissed,' Ron pointed out softly, still smiling as he watched Harry's eyes widen. 'I had wanted to kiss her for years by then, sure, but it was like I had just noticed you then. I know you remember those embarrassing dreams I kept having, as often as you teased me about them. I just let you _think_ they were about Lavender.'

Harry laughed slightly, still surprised. 'But you hardly ever even looked at me then! Not like you do now.'

'I hardly looked at you for the same reason I didn't look at Hermione too much,' Ron pointed out, blushing. 'I didn't have to be so careful when I was in robes, but still. Sometimes I'd forget and look a little too long and then I'd spend the next ten minutes sure you would notice, or that Lav would tackle me and want to know who I'd been thinking about. I wasn't sure what'd be worse.'

Harry stared at Ron a moment, smiling, then looked at Hermione. 'I guess he never noticed _I_ was wearing my robes at school pretty much all the time after fourth year.'

'I did,' Hermione said, grinning impishly at Harry. 'And I was sure of why, too, but _I_ noticed you were gone on each other in _first_ year.'

'I still don't know how you knew then,' Ron said quickly, making Hermione look at him. 'I had no clue!'

'You always have been quite clueless, yes,' Hermione agreed, still grinning impishly. 'Harry figured it out long before you did, but he always has been rather intelligent.'

'It did help that Dudley had called me queer so often that I wondered if it might be true,' Harry added dryly, smiling slightly at Hermione. 'Then Ron hugged me after a Quidditch match in third year. You remember the one, when Draco decided to play at being a Dementor?'

Hermione laughed and nodded. 'I remember. For a moment there I thought sure Ron'd kiss you right in front of everyone.'

Harry grinned. 'I don't know if _he_ wanted to, but I surely did. That was the day I stopped wondering.'

Ron stared at Harry, surprised, and Charlie said, 'Well, _I_ knew summer after your _second_ year. George told me, and then all that summer Ron never went more than a few hours without mentioning Harry somehow.' He smirked at the way Ron looked at him, blushing. 'You only talked about Hermione a few times, mostly complaining she was too bossy, but by the end of the summer we knew nearly as much about Harry as _he_ does, I bet.'

Harry smirked, looking at Ron as he said teasingly, 'He's recently learned to _enjoy_ Hermione telling him what to do.'

Ron laughed, blushing even more and remembering their shower earlier. He'd been nervous because Harry and Hermione were both so close, completely naked with him for the first time with warm water and soap slicking their skin and making things just that much more interesting. Hermione had taken pity on him and told him exactly what she wanted him to do to Harry while she touched them both, which all three of them had enjoyed quite a bit. Ron and Harry hadn't even known what intercrural meant until Hermione decided to explain it, but they both enjoyed it so much he was sure they'd be doing it again often. There hadn't been any penetration involved, but it had felt so good Ron couldn't really imagine it getting better. 'You liked it too, as I recall. A lot.'

Harry grinned a little wider even though he was blushing too. He was starting to realize he was at least as easy as Lavender, but he couldn't really make himself care overmuch. He was enjoying every minute of it. 'I've _always_ been smart enough to listen to her.'

Hermione giggled, looking at Ron. 'You really _shouldn't_ be surprised. Harry never tells either of us no.'

Charlie snickered. 'Smart man. I speak from _much_ experience when I say being easy has it's perks.'

'Yes, it really does,' Harry agreed without thinking, then went beet red as Hermione giggled and Ron looked at him like he'd never seen him before.

'Yes, getting married soon is a very good idea for you three,' Andromeda said, looking a bit amused despite the sorrow lingering in her eyes.

'Oh, you've been talking about the wedding?!' Molly asked happily, hurrying back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had brushed out her hair and changed into robes, and she was beaming as she moved to look at Hermione, sure she was in charge. 'Did you decide on a date?'

'Over the summer,' Hermione replied, smiling at Molly. 'We've not gotten farther than that yet. We have school to finish and NEWTs to take, but other than that the whole summer's open for us, I think.'

'Sooner would be better, though,' Harry added, making Hermione look at him in surprise. Harry smiled at her, trying to ignore his lingering blush as he added, 'I'd think it would make it easier for Prof- _Headmistress_ McGonagall if the board of governors argues with her about us teaching next term. Three former students being put in charge of people only a year younger will surely cause them a bit less worry if we're married.'

'Hah!' Molly said, pleased. 'They wouldn't dare put up a fuss! Not now at any rate.' She looked around at the three of them, asking, 'All three of you to teach then?' When Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded, she beamed. 'It'll be Defense for you of course, Harry, but what are you to teach, Hermione?'

'Muggle Studies,' Hermione replied, smiling. 'I might have complained a bit about the last professor, she was very nearly hopeless.'

'Charity always was,' Molly agreed, amused. 'Featherheaded twit all through school, always following the Muggleborn boys about. One boy had her convinced some show on the telly was real and that there were Muggles in ships flitting about the universe on a mission exploring other planets.'

Hermione giggled. 'She believed in _Star Trek_?'

'She believed _anything_ those boys told her,' Molly said with a little laugh. 'My brothers were Purebloods, but they still had her convinced of all sorts of silly things. I remember one Saturday she was out in a storm for _hours_ with a radio and a kite, trying to get lightning to hit the kite because Gid had told her that was where Muggles get their electric.'

'At least we know Hermione's not such an idiot,' Charlie said, laughing. 'Hogwarts will actually teach something _useful_ about Muggles for a change.'

'Finding a textbook will be the hard part,' Hermione said with a bemused smile. 'I'm afraid Harry and I might end up writing one. The text Professor Burbage used was simply horrible, there was hardly _anything_ right in it.'

'We needed something useful to do this summer anyway,' Harry pointed out, amused. 'You know we'd all go spare with nothing to do.' He grinned at her, teasing, 'Or get ourselves into trouble.'

'Quickly,' Hermione agreed with a soft laugh, blushing. She had no doubt what they would end up doing all summer if they didn't have any plans, though she couldn't honestly blame it on Harry and Ron. She loved that she was allowed to kiss and touch them finally and wanted to as often as possible, but even just watching them together did it quite well for her. The way Harry gave himself over into Ron's care so gladly during their shower was the hottest thing she had ever seen, not that she had seen much besides them. She dragged her mind out of the gutter even though just thinking about their shower earlier made her feel a bit warm, trying to distract herself with a safer subject. 'We can start by going to all the Wizarding book sellers we can find, see if they have anything remotely suitable. You'll need to decide on your textbook, too.'

'Good luck with that,' Charlie said, snickering as he looked at Ron. 'You're going to be bored _stiff_ , little brother.'

'Nah, I don't mind helping find books,' Ron replied, grinning even though he blushed very red again, sure exactly how Charlie had meant that. 'And I'm going to enjoy letting them bribe me to help.'

Hermione giggled, blushing too as Harry grinned at Ron and teased, 'Maybe we'll make _you_ bribe _us_ to take a break.'

Molly laughed. 'Yes, a wedding _is_ a very good idea.' She started towards the back door, adding, 'And if you're finishing out the term, you should think about getting your books soon. I'm sure that seventh years will be called back to school before long.'

'Tomorrow,' Hermione agreed quickly, looking at Ron and then at Harry. 'We probably _should_ take care of that today. We'll have to go up to the school to find out what we need for our classes first, of course, we never did get our Hogwarts letters for this term, but then it'll be Diagon Alley.' She smiled wider. 'And maybe Harrods, if we've time.'

'We need new uniforms, too,' Harry said, nodding. 'Or at least I will. I didn't keep any of my old ones, not even the shirts.'

'I've got mine, but I'll need a few things too,' Hermione said, then looked measuringly at Ron. 'I didn't take any of yours with us, but I doubt they'd fit now anyway.'

'Not even close,' Harry agreed, looking at Ron too and grinning. 'You've put on at least three inches in height, and twice that across the shoulders.'

'Can't help it you stopped growing and I didn't,' Ron said quickly with a little laugh. 'My robes might fit still, but the rest won't. It's all still up in my trunk, but most of it was already getting a bit small when we left.' Hermione had already taken it upon herself to replace most of his clothes in the last year, but Ron didn't feel the need to point that out in front of his mother and his older brother.

Molly had paused by the door to listen to them, and she was pleased that Hermione and Harry had things so well in hand. She might not have trusted Ron to handle getting his school things all on his own, he was rather easily distracted, she knew, but Hermione and Harry seemed to know just what needed to be done. Both had done all of their school shopping themselves for several years and Molly was sure they would do just fine.

'Good thing we've plenty left to pay for it all,' Harry said cheerfully, wanting Molly to know she needn't offer to pay for Ron's things. Ron hadn't liked it at first, but when they left together he had agreed to let Harry pay for whatever they needed from the Wizarding world, just as Hermione paid for anything Muggle they needed. Ron had finally grown used to it and didn't even seem to think about it anymore. 'We've still not even _touched_ what Sirius left me yet.'

'Then it sounds like you've a full day ahead of you,' Molly said with a pleased smile. Gold wasn't quite as tight for the Weasley family just then as it had so often been, one of the first things Kingsley did was authorize the confiscation of known Death Eater assets and a deposit of all back pay for those loyal to the side of the Light, but it was still a relief. Once she wouldn't have let Harry pay Ron's way no matter how tight their budget might be, but they were as good as married now, which changed everything in her opinion. 'I'm going up to the school anyway, I'll get your book lists and send Bill along to find you in the Alley with them. The twins are likely still hanging about the school too, but I _know_ Billy is there and it won't take him but a moment to pop to London and find you three.'

'That would be wonderful, Mrs. Weasley, thank you,' Hermione said quickly, smiling over her shoulder at Molly. 'Just have him come to Madam Malkin's, we're sure to be there a while getting proper robes and uniforms.'

' _Mum_ , dear, honestly,' Molly corrected, but she was smiling. 'And I'll still be expecting you three for dinner tonight, no excuses.'

'Of course,' Hermione agreed, still smiling. 'Mum.'

'We promise to be here by sunset, Mum,' Harry added, grinning at the way Molly beamed. 'Harrods is open late, we can go there after dinner if we need to.'

'Wonderful!' Molly said, though she hadn't a clue what Harrods might be. 'See you all this evening!' She turned away to continue out of the house, hurrying off towards the edge of the wards so she could Apparate.

Charlie moved to stand next to Hermione at the end of the table, smiling as he said, 'If you three are going to get all that done this afternoon, you'd best get a move on.' He crouched down and then held out his hands, adding, 'Come on, pass him over.'

Hermione looked down at Teddy, smiling softly at how peaceful and relaxed he looked sleeping in her arms, then turned carefully towards Charlie as she said, 'I expect to hold him a bit more tonight, though.'

'You can have bedtime _and_ the two o'clock feeding if you like,' Charlie agreed with a smile, taking Teddy so carefully that Teddy didn't even wake up as Charlie settled the baby into one arm.

Hermione smiled. 'If you'll wake us, I will. I don't mind.' She leaned to kiss Teddy's forehead very softly, then smiled at Charlie. 'We'll be glad to help while we can.'

'I'll make you a charmed necklace,' Charlie replied, standing up carefully. 'That's what I use.' He tapped a rather plain metal charm he wore on a leather thong around his neck. 'When he's awake, this makes it so I can hear him even if I'm a mile away. Dead useful for when I want a shower or something.' He grinned. 'Or when I can con the twins into letting him sleep in their room so I don't have to listen to Percy complain.'

'A baby monitor!' Hermione said, beaming. 'Yes, that would be perfect. I'd like to see you make it though, if you don't mind. That's a charm I'll need again in the future.'

Charlie grinned a little wider, pleased. 'I'll teach you how tonight, then. I can do it with any bit of metal, even pewter, but silver lasts the longest. There's all sorts of charms that can be set into metal if you know the right way to do it. Learned from a bloke in Romania just recently.' He touched a simple silver hoop earring he wore in one ear. 'This is charmed so Mum can't see it, and helps protect me from dragonfire.'

'I'll get something suitable today,' Hermione said, still beaming. 'Is there anything Teddy might need while we're out?' She looked from Charlie to Andromeda, who was looking out the window and seemed to be ignoring them, then back at Charlie.

Charlie had glanced at Andromeda too, and when he met Hermione's gaze again there was a sadness in Charlie's blue eyes that made her impulsively reach out to touch his arm. Hermione had noticed the night before that Andromeda barely ever even glanced at Teddy and didn't seem to hold him at all, which made her feel sorry for them both. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Andromeda to lose her obviously beloved husband only a short time before her daughter named a child after him, then to lose her daughter too so quickly afterwards. She had seen that it bothered Charlie the night before, and she was sure that was why Charlie had suddenly quit the job he loved.

Harry hadn't missed the way Andromeda's avoidance bothered Charlie either, but Charlie seemed not to want to say anything so he didn't comment either. It bothered him that Andromeda didn't seem to really be very interested in Teddy, hadn't been the night before either when he thought back about it, but he tried to tell himself it was just the shock of losing her daughter. Anyone could see she was devastated by the loss so Harry didn't want to say anything that might possibly make it worse for her. He tried to keep the conversation with Charlie moving instead as he added, 'We'll be glad to pick up whatever it is.'

'A proper diaper bag might be useful,' Charlie said after a moment's thought. 'There's the bassinet's diaper drawers, but it would be a lot easier carrying about a bag.'

'Definitely,' Hermione said quickly. 'We'll get one today, one with a cleaning pocket and a stasis pouch and warmer for bottles.'

Charlie's eyebrows rose and he smirked. 'You've been looking at diaper bags?'

Hermione blushed. 'I always do my research before making a decision.' She stood, adding a bit primly, 'I'm going to go get ready.' She started towards the stairs as she added, 'You should too, Harry. You'll need shoes and you haven't properly combed your hair in at _least_ two days I'm sure of.'

Harry laughed as he stood and moved to follow her, running a hand through his shaggy hair as he went. 'It won't do any good anyway. It does whatever it pleases.'

'Yes, I know, but you can _try_ ,' Hermione said just loudly enough the ones in the kitchen could hear her.

'Perhaps Bill's got the right idea,' Harry said as he disappeared off up the stairs following her. 'Growing it out and tying it back might work better.'

Ron snickered and stood up as he said, 'I want to see him tell _Mum_ he's not cutting that forest.' He stretched then, reaching with both arms high over his head and making his t-shirt ride up as he let out a low rumbling purr.

Charlie laughed. 'She's already been saying she needs to cut it for him.' He gave Ron an appraising look, noticing a very definite love bite low on Ron's hip just above his jeans, then smiled. 'I'm proud of you, little brother.'

Ron blinked and let his arms drop as he looked at Charlie, surprised. 'Do what now?'

Charlie let out a little snort of a laugh. 'I'm _proud_ of you. For a while there I wasn't sure you'd ever go for it.' Ron still looked a bit confused so he added, 'Harry.'

'Oh!' Ron blushed suddenly. 'Uhm, yeah. I might not have, if not for what you said when I visited you. I don't remember most of it, I was completely snockered when you decided to give me the deep truths talk, but one thing you said stuck.' He paused, then added more softly, 'You told me that they had waited long enough for me to grow a pair and admit I'm as much in love with Harry as with Hermione.' He smiled crookedly. 'You were right, and then when I got back to Bill's place, Gin showed up a couple days later and gave me hell about pretty much the same thing, told me to get off my flat arse and go find them.'

Charlie chuckled softly even though his eyes suddenly sparkled a bit too bright. 'That's my girl. Gonna miss her.' He blinked twice, then smiled at Ron. 'Take a bit more brotherly advice, hmm?' Ron nodded immediately, waiting, and Charlie's smile widened. 'Don't ever make him hide it.' He didn't wait for Ron to answer, looking at Andromeda as he added a bit more loudly, 'Aunt Andy?'

Andromeda looked away from the window over the sink finally, turning towards them so they could see the tears on her face as she said softly, 'Yes, Charlie?'

'Don't worry about the baby, alright?' Charlie said gently, giving her a slightly sad smile. 'I've got him. You just... go for a walk or something. It might do you good to get out, and you'll be safe around here.'

'Going out sounds lovely, actually,' Andromeda said quietly, nodding as she turned away towards the back door. 'I know he'll be safe and happy with you.' She walked quickly outside despite the fact she was barefoot, not even glancing back.

Charlie sighed after she was gone, looking down at Teddy and straightening his blanket slightly.

Ron moved over next to Charlie, concerned as he murmured, 'She's got a real problem with him, doesn't she?'

Charlie nodded, not looking at Ron as he admitted very quietly, 'I sort of think she's going to take me up on my offer.'

'Offer?' Ron repeated quietly.

Charlie nodded again, glancing up at Ron. 'I told her yesterday I'd take Teddy if she needs me to.' He looked back down at Teddy, tucking the loose lock of hair that had turned a rather vivid blue back under the baby's cap. 'When I went to get her and Teddy yesterday, I found her sobbing in the floor by his bassinet while he wailed.' He looked at Ron again, pained and sad. 'I asked Andy what was wrong, and she sat there in the floor crying while she told me that Teddy wants held anytime he's awake, but she can barely stand to hold him long enough to _feed him_ before she's sobbing again so hard it makes _him_ cry and then they're both wailing.'

'Damn,' Ron murmured sadly. 'I noticed her avoiding him a bit last night, but I didn't know it was that bad.'

'Yeah,' Charlie said with a sigh. 'Tonksie hardly ever put him down when he was awake, you see, and when she did it was mostly for Remus to hold him. Andy can't take it though, every time she looks at him, all she can think of is her dead husband he's named for and now the daughter who'll never see her baby grow up.'

'And it's getting worse,' Hermione said quietly, making them look up to see she was walking back into the kitchen with her little beaded bag in one hand. Harry was right behind her, his hair looking only a bit more tidy, and they both had put their shoes on. Hermione walked to stand close to Charlie and Ron, looking very sad as she met Ron's gaze and said softly, 'We _are_ his godparents, and I... I think we should offer to take him, Ron. As soon as term is over.'

'Char beat us to it,' Ron said quietly.

Hermione looked at Charlie, pensive and sad. 'You shouldn't have to give up your whole _life_ to care for him. We'll be about anyway, at least for the summer. By then _surely_ she'll have adjusted a bit.'

'I'm not so sure of that, Hermione,' Charlie admitted. 'Andy...' He sighed. 'She's not the type who gets over things easily.' He tilted his head slightly, admitting, 'Or at all, sometimes.' He looked at Teddy again, then back at Hermione as he added, 'And it's not like it's a _bad_ thing for me.' He smiled crookedly. 'I've always wanted kids, but it's not easy to have them when you're only shagging blokes.' He grinned suddenly. 'Not that Mum knows that, so keep it to yourselves. She thinks I'm an equal opportunity sort. Still wants little dragon-crazy grandbabies out of me and some nice girl.' He rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled. 'I don't think there's very much at all that at all that Molly doesn't know about her boys, but I won't tell her.'

'Me either,' Harry agreed quietly.

'If I pretend, Mum'll keep trying to find me a girl,' Charlie explained. 'That way I don't have to worry she might actually _succeed_ in marrying me off. I quite like being free to shag any bloke who catches my eye.'

Hermione giggled. 'Whatever you need to tell yourself.' She started towards the back door, adding, 'Come on, you two. We've a long day ahead.'

'Half a day,' Ron corrected as he moved after her. 'It's past noon.'

'And a full day's work to get done in that half day,' Hermione said pointedly.

Harry snickered at the face Ron made, giving Charlie a little nod as he hurried after Hermione and Ron, asking, 'Did we decide if you're going to transfigure me?'

'Yes, _we_ did, and I am not,' Hermione replied, walking out into the bright sunshine of the yard with Ron and Harry right behind her. 'We've got just as much right to walk about as anyone else, and I'll _hex_ anyone who tells me differently!'

'I love you,' Ron said feelingly, making Harry and Hermione both laugh as they moved past where Charlie could hear them, heading for the edge of the wards.

Charlie chuckled softly and started towards the stairs, boots thumping with every step as he looked down at Teddy and murmured, 'What say you and me go find us a good book, hmm?'

Teddy was still asleep so didn't react at all, but Charlie didn't mind, looking ahead of them to watch his step as he started up the stairs, still talking quietly to the sleeping baby as he had often talked to the dragons he worked with.

'I'm nothing like your mum, little bit,' Charlie went on. ' _No one_ is like your mum was, but I'm glad to have you with me and that's a pretty good start, right there. I think we'll muddle through just fine. _My_ mum will be happy to take you sometimes until school's done and your lovely godmum Hermione can help out, and Mum, she's a real _proper_ mum, soft in all the right places and smelling of good food and flowers. You'll do fine here.'

Charlie fell silent as he turned into the room he was sharing with Percy, wondering if there were any decent books on Percy's shelves or if he'd have to brave the twins' room. He'd prefer not to do that. There was no telling what one might find on their shelves, especially since the cover didn't always indicate what the book truly was.

 

~*~*~

 

6

'Do you dress to the left or right, dear?'

Harry looked blankly at the witch who was taking in his uniform trousers so they'd fit properly. He would have just bought them anyway, he didn't care if they were baggy as long as the legs weren't so long he trod on them, but the little old witch in charge of Madam Malkin's that day was determined that his uniform must be perfect. She had let her assistant go to work on fitting Ron for his shirts in the next dressing room, but she insisted on taking care of Harry herself. First it had been his shirts, measuring him and sizing them to fit surprisingly fast and then adding charms so they didn't ever bind when he moved and resisted being damaged, then she'd given him a pair of trousers at _least_ three sizes too big and started on measuring his lower half with a tape that zipped about him almost too fast to see. He had _no clue_ what she was on about now, and he looked at Hermione for help.

Hermione giggled at how plainly lost Harry was. 'Harry, haven't you ever paid attention when they fit your uniforms here?'

'They never have,' Harry replied quickly. 'I just grabbed something close enough off the rack out front and shortened the hems myself.'

'Oh no, dear,' the elderly witch said quickly, looking affronted. 'That will not do! I would never want anyone to hear of _Harry Potter_ buying his uniforms here and leaving looking like he _borrowed_ them! Now, left or right?'

'Left or right _what_?' Harry asked a bit plaintively. 'I don't know what you're _asking_ me.'

Hermione giggled again, shifting in her chair by the open door that led to the dressing room Ron was in. 'To the right, Mrs. Rogan. Though he doesn't like them cut closely enough for it to be obvious.'

'Thank you, dear,' Mrs. Rogan said, giving Hermione a grateful look before she looked back at Harry and pointed her wand at his trousers, starting to take them in with efficient little flicks that shrank the material. 'I gather you do his fitting for him, then? Someone must, if he's buying off the rack.'

'I have recently, yes,' Hermione agreed, amused. 'Mostly jeans. He used to do quite well on his own, though.'

Mrs. Rogan looked up at Harry's face, surprised. 'You know tailoring spells?'

'No ma'am,' Harry replied, 'though I'm sure I could learn them if I'd _known_ there were tailoring spells before Hermione took over. I used a needle and thread.'

Mrs. Rogan's eyes went wide. 'You-- You know how to _sew_?! Like a _Muggle_?'

'Quite well,' Harry replied a bit defensively. 'I was raised Muggle, I'm sure you've heard.' There was another article about him in the Daily Prophet that day, in fact. He'd seen a copy on their way there, left on a table outside the ice cream shop, which was still closed. Someone had evidently spoken to a journalist and a wildly inaccurate account of "The Heroic Trio's Year On The Run!" had been published that morning along with separate articles about each of them. Just about the only things the articles got right were the fact Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to take on teaching positions at Hogwarts next year. ' _Everyone_ in the Wizarding world has studied my life it seems like. Most seem to know more about me than _I_ do and I was _there_.'

Mrs. Rogan flushed a bit. 'You misunderstand me, Mister Potter. I've always _admired_ what Muggles can do with bits of thread and a needle. Without magic I couldn't _begin_ to make the things they do.'

'Oh,' Harry said quietly, surprised and mollified. 'Well, yes, some of it _is_ rather difficult, but taking in a pair of trousers is easy. A running stitch will do it if you're not up to anything more difficult.' Mrs. Rogan looked at him as though he were speaking Greek and Harry added helpfully, 'A running stitch is easy, you just use the needle to go in and out of the fabric in a line. My aunt had me sewing a running stitch when I was _five_.'

'I could get you a book on the subject if you like, ma'am,' Hermione added, making Mrs. Rogan look at her in surprise. Hermione smiled at her and added, 'There's one by Miranda Slipstone that's quite good, comparing Muggle sewing and the equivalent seaming spells. I've a copy and it's come in handy for me when I needed to take something in and didn't have time to use a needle.'

Mrs. Rogan let out a little huff, looking disapproving. 'No thank you, that Slipstone woman is a horrible seamstress. I've seen her work.' She moved around Harry to look at his arse, taking in his trousers a bit more, then nodded. 'There you go, Mister Potter. Go look in the mirror, see what you think.'

Harry looked at Hermione, glad to change the subject. 'Good enough?' Hermione lifted her hand, giving him an impish grin as she twirled her finger to gesture for him to turn around. Harry laughed, turning so she could see his arse as he said much more cheerfully, 'You _do_ realize that if I have to show my arse off for you, you're not wearing such shapeless jumpers anymore.' He turned back towards Hermione, smirking. 'The skirts are already short enough.'

Hermione giggled, blushing. 'Those skirts are getting replaced today, they're meant to reach the _knee_.' She looked at Mrs. Rogan, adding, 'And you did a wonderful job, ma'am. He'll need four more pairs just like those.'

'Very good then,' Mrs. Rogan agreed, nodding and pretending not to have heard the rest. 'Jumpers too, of course, and the Gryffindor ties, but those won't need fitting now that I've got his measurements in my tally book. We'll fit your robes next, Mister Potter.' She walked off towards a rack at the side of the room, flicking through it checking the height on robes and the width of the shoulders.

'Hermione!' Ron called from the next dressing room, sounding a bit worried. 'Could you come here, please?'

Harry hopped down off the fitting stand to walk towards the other dressing room, grinning and wondering what was wrong with Ron as Hermione stood to duck into the next room. Hermione started giggling a moment later, and then when Harry walked in he had to laugh too, moving to stand by Hermione and grinning as he looked at Ron.

Ron looked very put-upon in a shirt that had been cut so it made his shoulders look even wider than usual, exaggerating his already muscular biceps too, then tailored down tight enough at the lower arm and waist that the material clung like a second skin. It made him rather resemble one of the heroes on the front of a Muggle romance novel, especially with his hair needing a trim, and Harry was _very_ sure Hermione saw the resemblance too. She had one hand over her mouth to keep back her giggles, her brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

'I've never had _custom_ shirts,' Ron said plaintively, 'but this _can't_ be right. No one dresses like this!'

The assistant who had tailored the shirt wasn't much older than they were and she was looking rather adoringly at Ron as she said quickly, 'I think it looks _splendid_ on you, Ron. You've such ... _strong_ shoulders.'

Ron barely glanced at the girl, looking over at Harry and Hermione as he said feelingly, _'Help_.'

Mrs. Rogan moved into the dressing room with a robe for Harry to try then, and she took one look at Ron before she snapped, ' _Honestly_ , Shannon! If you weren't my niece's only daughter, I'd fire you on the spot! That's _Ronald Weasley_ , you daft girl, he's up for the Order of Merlin, not some... _pinup boy_! Go get busy on that order of pinafores for St Mungo's, surely you can't mess _that_ up.'

The assistant blushed very red, fleeing the room through a door that led further into the building.

Ron looked relieved even though he was blushing and embarrassed too. 'So I don't have to wear this?'

'Of _course_ not, Mister Weasley,' Mrs. Rogan said quickly, looking a bit exasperated still. 'Let me finish up Mister Potter's robes and then we'll start fresh with you.'

'Thank you,' Ron said gratefully, moving over towards where his t-shirt was laying in one of the chairs as he began quickly unbuttoning the tailored shirt he was wearing.

Hermione giggled slightly, earning a dirty look from Ron as she said, 'Poor baby, Ron. Too handsome for his own good.'

Ron snorted. 'I should have argued more when the girl wanted to do my fitting instead of yours.' He shrugged out of the shirt then as he looked towards Harry and finally noticed Harry's new clothes. His eyebrows rose as he grinned a bit and added, 'Though I do _love_ your work, ma'am. Harry's school uniform has never looked so good.'

'Thank you, Mister Weasley,' Mrs. Rogan said a bit primly as she held the robe in her hands out to Harry.

Harry grinned as he let his gaze roam over Ron's chest and shoulders, enjoying the view while Ron was shirtless. 'Yours will too, Ron.'

Mrs. Rogan shook the robe she was holding at Harry. 'If you please, Mister Potter.'

Harry took the robe quickly, blushing and a bit sheepish that he'd been too busy staring Ron to notice it. 'Sorry.'

Mrs. Rogan looked at Ron as she added, 'You might as well strip out of the jeans as well, Mister Weasley.' She gave Ron a measuring look and then summoned a shirt and a pair of trousers from the next dressing room, sending them zooming over to hit Ron in the chest. 'Try those.'

'Yes ma'am,' Ron agreed, catching the clothes and setting them down in the chair to hurriedly begin taking off his jeans.

Harry settled the robe Mrs. Rogan had given him into place, moving to look at it in the mirror before he said a bit hesitantly, 'I think this is a bit big.' That was putting it mildly. The robe was wide enough through the shoulders that Harry was rather sure he _and_ Hermione could have fit in it, and he was fairly certain it was long enough for Ron too, which made it drag the ground on him.

'It's supposed to be big _now_ , it's better to shrink fabric than to stretch it, Mister Potter,' Mrs. Rogan replied, giving her wand several precise flicks and making first the width of the shoulders shrink, then the sleeve length, and finally the lower hem. 'There! All done.'

'Perfect,' Hermione agreed, pleased. For the first time she could remember, Harry was actually wearing a uniform that all fit him properly and she thought it looked quite good on him. He usually bought robes and trousers that were too big for him, leaving him looking as though he still wore someone else's hand-me-downs even though he hadn't in a long time. The properly fitted clothing made him look taller and older than he had just a year ago and made Hermione more aware than usual of how Harry's face was changing. His features had grown more refined over the last few years and the way his vividly green eyes had brightened as it sank in he was really free had just emphasized it, making what had always been an attractive face closer to truly beautiful.

The bell on the door at the front of the shop rang then, followed by Bill's familiar voice calling, 'Any Potter-Weasleys about?'

'We're back here, Bill,' Hermione called back, amused. They hadn't even discussed a last name yet, whether they would all take Weasley or Potter, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't be both. The children needed to be able to write their names by the time they started school, after all. 'Dressing room on the left!'

Bill walked in a moment later, grinning when he saw Ron hurriedly pulling on a pair of trousers while Harry and Hermione watched with old Mrs. Rogan. He walked over to stand by Harry and Hermione, offering them the three letters he was carrying as he said cheerfully, 'Looks like you're well on the way to finishing up here.'

'Not really,' Hermione said, taking the letters and smiling at Bill. 'Ron's just getting started and there's still my things to get, too.'

Bill grinned and said cheerfully, 'Mrs. Rogan's a wonder, she'll sort you two out in no time.'

Mrs. Rogan beamed at Bill. 'Thank you, dear. It's always nice when someone notices.' She looked back at Ron, who had finished fastening the trousers and was pulling on the white shirt she had given him, then moved towards the fitting stand as she said cheerfully, 'Up you get, Mister Weasley.'

Ron made a face but obediently walked over to step up on the stand, looking at himself in one of the mirrors as he buttoned the shirt. 'The trousers look fine.' They were actually at least a size too big, but he liked baggy trousers, they hid more. 'Maybe a size or two smaller on the shirt? It's pretty loose.'

'Oh no,' Harry said with a laugh. 'We've just covered this. If I have to show off my arse for you and Hermione, turnabout's fair play.' Ron blushed, letting out a little huff that might have been a laugh of his own, carefully not looking at anyone as Harry added, 'Do the same to him you did to me, Mrs. Rogan. I'm comfortable, so he'll be fine too.'

Mrs. Rogan looked rather amused as she said, 'Of course, Mister Potter.' She looked at Ron appraisingly and then at Hermione, asking, 'Left or right?'

Hermione smiled, amused that Mrs. Rogan hadn't even bothered to ask Ron. 'Both, I doubt he even notices.'

'Notices what?' Ron asked, looking curious despite his lingering blush.

Mrs. Rogan's lips twitched as she started to flick her wand, taking in Ron's trousers as Hermione said cheerfully, 'Which side you dress to, Ron.'

Ron blinked, looking confused. 'Do what now?'

'Yeah, that made no sense to me either,' Harry agreed.

'She's talking about which way you tuck when you zip your trousers,' Bill said helpfully, grinning and thinking it said so much about the three of them that _Hermione_ knew such an intimate detail about the boys even though they were clueless.

'What?!' Ron blurted, turning beet red.

Harry blinked, bemused as he thought about it a moment, and then he reached down as if he was fastening his trousers before he looked at Hermione. 'How is it you knew that and I totally didn't, even though I'm the one who _does it_?'

'Because I pay attention,' Hermione replied promptly, grinning at Harry. 'Even when you think I'm completely not watching you get dressed, really I'm enjoying the view. You've adorable dimples, by the way. Just there.' She touched the small of his back just below the waistband of his boxers, her fingertips stroking lightly over the dimples in question before she let her hand fall away.

Harry looked at her a moment longer and then laughed and looked back at Ron. 'Alright then.'

Bill laughed. 'Don't ever change, Harry.'

'Not sure I could, really,' Harry admitted, amused. 'Pretty much stuck with what I am at this point.'

' _I'm_ perfectly happy to be stuck with you,' Hermione said, reaching for Harry's hand and tangling their fingers together as she smirked at him. 'For life.'

Harry grinned, pleased as he squeezed her hand gently. 'Every minute I've got is yours, if you'll share with Ron.'

'Of course,' Hermione replied instantly, still smirking as she looked at Ron. 'That sound alright to you, Ron?'

'You two sharing me sounds just about perfect,' Ron agreed, grinning. 'Everybody's right, though. We'd better get around to that bonding sooner rather than later or I'm sure to ruin both of you.'

Harry laughed. 'Here now, maybe I'm the one who gets to ruin _you_.'

Hermione giggled. 'Everyone _thinks_ we're already far past that, so we might as well just enjoy ourselves and they can all sod off.'

Harry grinned at Hermione, his green eyes sparkling and bright. 'I love you.'

' _We_ love you,' Ron corrected, also grinning.

Hermione beamed. 'I know.'

Bill laughed again, pleased for not only his little brother, but for Harry and Hermione, too. It was quite plain to him that the three of them wanted each other, but they _liked_ each other too which was just as important in his opinion. Any really good relationship needed a healthy dose of sex in it, of course, but Bill thought a couple - or trio - that wanted to last needed to enjoy each other's company _all_ the time, not just when they were naked. 'And on that note, I'm going to head back to work. You three try not to scandalize too many people today. Mum is sure to hear about it.'

'I make no promises,' Harry said instantly, grinning wide and happy.

'Best to begin as we mean to go on,' Hermione added with another little giggle.

'I _love_ my life,' Ron said feelingly.

Bill just snickered and headed out of the store, sure that the rumors that spread that day would make Mum have fits, but equally sure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't really worried about it. Honestly, the more he thought about it the more he realized there was no reason they should be. They had stood alone together against Voldemort and dozens of Dark wizards for most of a year, after all, and brought about the defeat of them all.

After that, dealing with Molly Weasley when she was scandalized ought to be easy.

 

~*~

 

'If we've forgotten anything, we can just get it later,' Ron said a bit hopefully, walking with Hermione and Harry out of the apothecary's. He had one hand low on Harry's back in a rather possessive way and the other arm around Hermione's shoulders, and he was very glad to be out of the horrible little shop. The smell had reminded him of Snape.

Hermione was smiling, walking with one arm around Ron as she looked up at him, and teased, 'Tired of shopping, hmm?'

'Very,' Ron agreed with a sudden grin. 'I can think of quite a few things I'd rather do, starting with taking you two home for a ... _nap_.'

Hermione giggled, giving Ron's waist a bit of a squeeze with the arm she had around him. 'Somehow I don't think you're sleepy _at all_.'

'I'm sure he's not,' Harry agreed with a grin on Ron's other side, not meeting the gaze of any of the people who stared at them as they passed. People had been watching them all day and he was getting better at ignoring them, though he still couldn't help but notice all the eyes on them. His instincts were on full alert and he was very conscious of his wand stuck in his pocket, but he was doing well enough at hiding it that he doubted anyone but Ron or Hermione could tell. Several times he'd had the distinct feeling that someone watching _wanted_ to make him uncomfortable, even meant him harm, but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing he was uneasy.

A stocky red-headed woman about Molly's age in rather old-fashioned robes suddenly stopped right in front of them, making Harry, Ron, and Hermione have to stop too. The woman was staring at Harry with a mixture of fascination and something that looked disturbingly like hunger to Ron, which sparked his temper. It was bad enough when girls their age looked at him like that, and even more annoying when it was blokes looking at Hermione like she was lunch, but he'd had more than enough of people staring at Harry for the day. She was more than twice Harry's age and ought to know better.

Ron gave the woman a cold look as he asked pointedly, 'Is there a _problem_?'

The woman blinked, meeting Ron's gaze, then flushed and shook her head as she muttered with a thick Scottish accent, 'Sorry, din'a mean t' stare.'

Ron just snorted and gave her a look that made the woman duck her head in embarassment and hurry on past them.

Harry swayed a bit closer to Ron's side as they started walking again, murmuring, 'I'm okay.'

'I know,' Ron agreed quietly, looking over to meet Harry's gaze and slowly stroking Harry's back without really even noticing he was doing it. 'Just sets me off, the way some of them stare at you like you're a fancy dessert.'

'I've been stared at before,' Harry pointed out softly, looking up at Ron with a warm little smile.

'Doesn't mean I _liked_ it,' Ron replied instantly, just loud enough Harry could hear him. 'You're _mine_.'

Harry let out a soft huff of a laugh and was about to reply when Hermione spoke suddenly, making Harry and Ron both look at her in surprise. 'Look there, Ollivander's back,' Hermione said, beaming and pointing across the street with her free hand.

The last time the three of them had been in Diagon Alley, Ollivander's had been a burned-out wreck, but it wasn't anymore. The front window sparkled in the sun and the freshly repainted sign proclaimed once more that Ollivander's had been proudly making wands for over two thousand years. The old faded stand that once stood in the front window had been replaced with an ornately carved one that held a deep purple velvet cushion with a single pale wand on it, a small sign propped behind it that said, ' _Taking Orders For Students Now, Guaranteed To Be Ready For Next Term!_ '

Harry pulled away from Ron and started across the street without a word, and Ron and Hermione glanced at each other even as they hurried to follow, wondering what Harry was doing. The bell over the door tinkled as Harry stepped inside the small shop, just as he remembered, but the room was quite clean now, all the woodwork gleaming. There was a simple wooden counter with nearly empty shelves behind it and one single rather spindly looking chair that made Harry smile. It looked like the same chair that had been there the first time he walked into the shop, what felt like a lifetime ago.

Hermione and Ron followed him in, moving to stand close behind Harry as Hermione said quietly, 'I expect he's quite busy, Harry.'

'Never too busy for you or your betrothed, Miss Granger,' Ollivander said with a smile, hurrying out of a hallway hidden in the darkened corner of the room. He wore a leather apron and had several shades of sawdust scattered all over him, even in his hair, but he looked quite a lot better than the last time they had seen him. He had gained weight and was obviously glad to be back home and at work as he asked, 'What can I do for you today, Mister Potter?'

Harry smiled at Ollivander. 'I need your advice concerning a certain wand, sir.' He reached for his collar and the string of the mokeskin pouch Hagrid had given him what seemed like an eternity ago, tugging the pouch up free of his shirt and then opening it rather wider than one might think it could open. He reached in, putting just a bit of effort into a silent summoning charm, and then he was pulling out the Elder Wand.

Ollivander stared, his pale eyes even larger than usual as he said, 'Mister Potter, that is a very rare wand, as I am quite sure you are aware.'

'I am,' Harry agreed, nodding as he tucked the pouch away into his shirt again where it disappeared completely, though he could feel the string against his neck. He still wasn't quite sure if the way it disappeared when it was inside his clothing was part of the magic of a mokeskin pouch, which he'd never heard of before or since Hagrid gave it to him, or a special charm that had been put on it. The pouch also held quite a bit more than it looked like it possibly could, though Harry hadn't needed to put much into it as yet. He met Ollivander's gaze as he said firmly, 'It needs to be destroyed, sir.'

Ollivander looked searchingly at Harry as he asked very softly, 'Are you quite sure that's the best course of action, Mister Potter? In your hands that wand would be quite simply unbeatable.'

'Quite sure,' Harry replied. 'It would also draw attacks from every Dark wizard that wants to be the next Voldemort or Grindelwald.' He hefted the Elder Wand slightly, looking at it as he thought of everything that had happened because of the wand, and anger tinged his voice as he went on. 'This wand has caused nothing but death and destruction, and now that it's mine I want to put an end to it.' He met Ollivander's gaze again. 'I wasn't sure just snapping it would work so I've been waiting to ask you how best to do it.'

Ollivander took a slow deep breath, staring into Harry's eyes for a long moment, then said quietly, 'Break it in two and burn the pieces in magical fire, Mister Potter. Fiendfyre would be best. If it is simply snapped it can repair itself. It has done so at least once before that I am sure of.' He paused, then added, 'It was a young Merlin who dubbed it the Deathstick. He believed as you do and snapped the wand, I saw him do so with my own eyes, but we did not realize its power. The wand was thrown away in a river and disappeared for many years, but it reappeared soon after the death of the last Merlin. If you look closely, you can see where it was broken and healed itself.'

'The _last_ Merlin?' Ron echoed, surprised. 'There was only one Merlin!'

Ollivander smiled a bit wryly at Ron. 'No, I knew several, Mister Weasley, and I assure you there were many others I did not meet, a long line of wizards of immeasurable power who each passed their self-imposed task on to their apprentice before time took them from the world. The line died out just over two hundred years ago when a Muggle killed the last Merlin while stealing his horse, sending the bequest of power and knowledge with him to the grave. A few tried to claim the title afterwards, wanting to take advantage of the reputation that came with it, but they never survived for long. Like the Elder Wand, the title of Merlin was ever a lure for the Darker sort of wizard and those who claimed it unjustly soon found themselves overwhelmed.'

'Bequest of power?' Hermione repeated quietly, fascinated as she wondered just how old Ollivander was. Wizards were a long-lived breed of humanity, something about magic made them age much more slowly after they reached their full power, usually in their late twenties. It was common for wizards to live twice as long as a Muggle, sometimes even longer if their magic was particularly strong, and it wasn't unusual for a wizard of sixty or seventy years to look much younger. Ollivander was speaking of knowing multiple _generations_ of very powerful wizards, which meant he was very old indeed.

'Oh yes,' Ollivander said, nodding as he smiled at her. 'When the current Merlin grew old and tired, he would go into seclusion with his apprentice in a hidden henge believed to be somewhere in the Salisbury plains. Some time later, often a year or more, the apprentice would return to the world and take his place as the new Merlin, protecting the people from would-be Dark Lords. Each Merlin of the true line had not only his own innate power at his disposal, but also that of the Merlins before him going back in an unbroken line to the very first Druid who was given the title of Wizard, a man _named_ Merlin who is practically worshipped amongst Wizarding kind today.'

'Wow,' Harry murmured.

'Wow indeed, Mister Potter,' Ollivander agreed quietly, smiling a bit sadly. 'Albus attempted to rediscover the henge of Merlin in his final months, traveled to every circle of stones and Druidic stronghold he could discover, but he was unsuccessful in finding the method the Merlins used to pass on their wisdom. He wished to pass his knowledge and power on to you, to aid you in your fight, but it was not to be.' Ollivander smiled a bit more sincerely. 'Lucky for us all, you are far stronger than even Albus believed you to be. I saw the final battle last night, dear Minerva shared her memory of it with me, and I must say I am quite impressed by you, Mister Potter, not only for your strength of character and ability with a wand but also something far more rare.' He looked very serious again, gazing into Harry's eyes as he said firmly, 'Instincts such as yours cannot be taught, Harry. Heed them!'

'He does,' Hermione said with a smile. 'Much more than some might like.'

'Yeah,' Ron agreed, grinning. 'It used to worry me when he decided he had to do something crazy. Now I just try to keep up.'

Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione and Ron, amused, then back at Ollivander. 'I learned the hard way to listen to my instincts, sir. Since the day Hagrid brought me here to get my wand people have told me who and what I was meant to be, but it was ignoring them and doing what felt right that got me through all the worst bits.'

Ollivander smiled. 'Do that, Mister Potter. _Always_. Those who think they know more than you will try to tell you what is meant to happen, what you must do, but far too often you will find they are mistaken. Even Albus, who I am quite sure would have been Merlin of his generation if the tradition still stood, fell into that trap. He thought he knew why you were spared as a child, why you always seem to survive despite impossible odds, but he could not hear the simple truth when I tried to tell him.' He surprised Harry then by reaching out to grasp Harry's free hand and hold it tightly as he said softly, 'Your heart _is_ your greatest strength, Mister Potter. Albus was right in thinking that you have a true heart that loves deeply and loyally, something that Voldemort could never understand, but there is much more to it than that. You have a very _perceptive_ heart that helps you see truths others will miss.' He squeezed Harry's hand and then let go, smiling. 'It will not lead you wrong if only you listen to it.'

'I will, sir,' Harry agreed quietly. 'I promise.'

'Thank you, Mister Potter,' Ollivander said, and then he changed the subject, gesturing towards the Elder Wand Harry still held in his other hand. 'I can help you destroy that, if you wish. Manipulating Fiendfyre is not a common talent, but I have cultivated a familiarity with it in my many long years and I would be honored to help put an end to that wand's trail of death.'

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said quickly, pleased. Without another word or time for any more thought, he moved to hold the Elder Wand in both hands and then snapped it with a quick twist of his hands, ignoring the twinge of heat and pain he felt as the wand broke with a puff of dark purple vapor and then looking at Ollivander again. Ollivander looked a bit surprised, still staring at Harry's hands while Harry asked, 'Where should we go to burn it, sir?'

Ollivander blinked, looking up to meet Harry's gaze, then seemed to remember what he was doing. 'Oh, right here is fine.' He looked towards the hallway in the back of the room and a moment later a cauldron zipped out of it, moving to hover in front of Ollivander like a well-trained dog. Ollivander pulled a slender wand of some sort of dark green wood out from under his leather apron and moved it over the cauldron as if he were stirring a potion. Once around and nothing happened, but the second time the tip of the wand glowed, and the third time white-hot flames dribbled into the cauldron from the end of the wand like a thick liquid.

Ollivander drizzled enough of the Fiendfyre into the cauldron to just cover the bottom of it and then he pulled his wand away, smiling at Harry. 'If you would, Mister Potter. I can keep this small amount restrained for quite some time, but the cauldron can only withstand the Fiendfyre for a minute or two.'

'Right,' Harry said quickly, reaching out over the hot cauldron to drop one half of the wand into the Fiendfyre. He jerked back his hand as the cauldron flared suddenly with foot-tall vividly purple flames, filling the room with the pungent scent of mold and decay. The purple flames died back down after a few moments, returning to the pale white-hot of the Fiendfyre, and then Harry dropped the other half of the wand in, causing another gout of purple flames and another burst of horrible stench, this time of things long dead.

Harry stepped back from the second flare-up, watching the flames burn down, and then watched intently as Ollivander reached out with his wand again, sending into the cauldron a jet of water so cold it had bits of ice in it. There was a loud hiss and a burst of steam, and Ollivander continued to direct the frigid water into the cauldron long past when it should have been filled before the Fiendfyre was finally doused.

Harry leaned to look into the cauldron, surprised to see the inside had been melted to a shiny surface and there was barely an inch of clear water in the bottom with no sign of ashes. He looked at Ollivander, asking, 'Is it normal that there aren't any ashes?'

'Oh yes, quite normal,' Ollivander agreed as he tucked his wand away, sending the cauldron back into the dark hallway with a thought. 'Fiendfyre consumes even some types of _stone_ , which is why Headmistress McGonagall so urgently requested that I go to Hogwarts yesterday. Young Mister Malfoy told her not long after you left that the late Mister Crabbe had called Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement's hiding room and lost control of it, letting it run wild. She knew of my study of Fiendfyre and thought it prudent for me to be present when she opened the Room again, rightly concerned that a great deal of Fiendfyre had been left burning there in the heart of the castle. After speaking with Mister Malfoy I was rather worried myself, I must admit, but Hogwarts is quite intelligent for a castle and had already dealt with the threat. When we opened the doors, we found a completely empty room with walls that greatly resemble volcanic glass. I cannot be certain as I was not there, but from the look of it, when the fire began melting the stones, the castle somehow put out the flames.'

'But how could it?' Hermione asked, surprised. 'I thought it was impossible to douse Fiendfyre once it has run wild!'

'It is not _impossible_ , Miss Granger,' Ollivander replied with a wry smile, 'merely extremely _improbable_. I witnessed Fiendfyre allowed to grow to the stage Mister Malfoy described, spawning the Fyre Chimaera, only once in all my long years.' He paused, looking sad for a moment as he remembered, then said very softly, 'Over a hundred souls died in that fire, which raged for six days that felt like an eternity. It took wizards, goblins, elves, and centaurs working together to contain that Fiendfyre within stone walls reinforced with layer upon layer of Impermeable charms to hold it until we could get a strong enough shield in place over it to cut off the air to the flames. When the last of the Fyre was gone, everything inside the walls had burned to the very earth, which crackled underfoot like breaking glass.'

'House elves helped contain the Great Fire of London?' Hermione asked softly, awed that Ollivander spoke as if he were there. If he was talking about the fire she believed he was, it had happened over four hundred years ago.

Ollivander looked at Hermione, smiling slightly. 'I did not say _house_ elves, child.' Hermione's eyes went wide, shocked, and Ollivander's smile widened slightly. 'They are gone now, for the most part. They chose to leave humanity to find it's own way and returned to their home.'

' _Tir na nOg_ ,' Hermione whispered so quietly she barely heard herself, still shocked.

Ollivander just smiled at Hermione and winked, and then he looked at Harry, changing the subject. 'Is there anything else I can help you with today, Mister Potter? I'm afraid I _do_ have quite a lot I should be doing. I have orders for over a dozen wands at the moment and I'm quite sure I'll receive requests for more with evening post.'

'Yes, actually there is,' Harry said quickly, smiling. 'I need to place an order for a wand.'

'To replace your own, Mister Potter?' Ollivander said, looking just a bit sad. 'I'm afraid that it would be extremely difficult to recreate. Holly is not a difficult wood to obtain, though the tree that your particular wand came from was quite ancient, but the core...' He sighed. 'The phoenix who gifted me the feather for your wand was Fawkes, as I'm quite sure you'll remember, and he has not been seen since shortly after Albus passed on. Fawkes was unique among phoenixes I have known, a truly outstanding individual, and I am rather certain no lesser phoenix would suit your singular talents. I would have to begin anew, and finding a suitable core might take many attempts before I succeed.'

'You don't have to, sir, my wand is just fine,' Harry said, reaching into his pocket to pull his wand and offer it to Ollivander with a smile. 'The Elder Wand _was_ good for something.'

'Oh,' Ollivander murmured as he accepted Harry's wand, his pale eyes going wide as he held it very carefully between the fingertips of both hands. 'Oh my.' He closed his eyes, shifting Harry's wand to hold the base between forefinger and thumb of one hand and stroke lightly along it with fingertips of the other hand as he slowly started to smile. He opened his eyes after a few moments, meeting Harry's gaze as he said softly, 'I would never have believed it possible, Mister Potter, not even of the Elder Wand. You must have wanted your wand back most desperately indeed.' He offered the wand back to Harry, smiling. 'Almost as much as it wishes to be with you.'

Harry beamed, accepting the wand from Ollivander as he had done once before, so long ago, and without thinking he gave it a swish as he had that first time, sending up a shower of red sparks that shocked him by blooming into the shape of a phoenix with its wings outspread. He stared at the glowing red shape until it faded away, then looked at Ollivander to see he was beaming.

'You, Mister Potter, are a _very_ rare young man,' Ollivander said, his pale eyes shining and bright. 'You will yet do great things with that wand.'

'I'm to be a professor, at Hogwarts,' Harry said, not quite denying it.

'It is where you belong,' Ollivander agreed, still beaming as he suddenly reached out to put his hands on Harry's shoulders, giving a quick squeeze and then releasing him. 'Those who shape the minds of our children shape the _future_ , Mister Potter, and I can think of no one more suited to that task than you and your betrothed.' He glanced at Hermione and Ron, smiling at them, and then looked back at Harry to meet his gaze again. 'Follow your heart, always. It will lead you where you are meant to go.' His smile widened. 'And take many young people along for the ride, I think, but that can only be a good thing.'

'I will,' Harry agreed quietly, smiling even though he didn't think he could possibly be that important anymore. He had done his part. He just wanted to be with Hermione and Ron, raising a pack of red-headed children and maybe teaching Defense if he got lucky and Hermione and Ron decided they liked life as professors at Hogwarts. He hoped they would. The only thing he wanted more than he wanted to make a life for himself at Hogwarts was the two of them. He'd walk away if that would make them happy, he wouldn't hesitate just as they had never hesitated to do what he needed if he asked them, but Hogwarts felt more like home to him than anywhere else in the world, even the Burrow.

Ollivander patted Harry's shoulder and then looked at Ron and Hermione as he said cheerfully, 'If I'm not to replace Mister Potter's wand I suppose it must be one of yours, hmm?'

'Mine, sir,' Hermione said quickly, moving to stand by Harry as she pulled the crooked walnut wand from her small beaded bag to offer it to Ollivander with a little frown. 'This wand just feels... wrong.'

'Only because it _is_ quite wrong for you, Miss Granger,' Ollivander replied, accepting the wand and then looking at it pensively as he held it between his hands much as he had done with Harry's wand at first. He sounded rather absent as he murmured, 'This wand was once quite straight and flexible, but it chose a witch who went Dark, very Dark indeed, and she took the wand with her, twisting them both and turning them into something that can never accept anyone on the side of the Light.' He blinked, then looked at Hermione again, adding more firmly, 'Best to be rid of it, Miss Granger.' He gave a flick of his hand, sending the walnut wand that once belonged to Bellatrix zooming a dozen feet away before it flashed into flame, burning almost instantly to a pale ash that swirled into the air and disappeared. 'You shall have something completely new, a wand to suit the young woman you have become, not a copy of the wand that chose you as a child.' Ollivander moved to stand closer to Hermione, meeting her gaze for a few long moments before he suddenly smiled, still looking into her eyes as he murmured, 'Apple, I think, with a very unique core, oh my yes.' His eyes narrowed slightly as if he were searching for something and Hermione felt a curious sense of lightness, then suddenly it was gone and Ollivander beamed. 'The whisker of an otter! Curiosity and playfulness, loyalty and protection, and above all, the joy that comes of a life well lived.'

Harry looked at Hermione, smiling as he reached for her hand and remembered the first time she summoned her Patronus. He'd loved watching the delighted way she laughed as her otter leapt and played around her, bright and beautiful. And the otter had been pretty neat, too. 'Yeah, that's our Hermione, for sure.'

'Perfect, she is,' Ron agreed, grinning widely as he moved next to Hermione and slid an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione was blushing very red by then, though she was smiling and quite glad that they believed such things about her. 'I'm nothing special.'

Ollivander laughed. 'You really shouldn't try to _lie_ , Miss Granger. You're quite horrible at it.'

Harry grinned, looking at Hermione. 'What he said.'

'Definitely,' Ron added, smirking. 'You're outvoted. And we've still a little while before sunset...'

Hermione giggled and turned her head away from Ron to rest her cheek against the arm Ron had around her shoulders, meeting Harry's gaze as she murmured, 'I know a nice quiet glade in the Forest of Dean.'

Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling and showing a hint of the heat Hermione had grown to love seeing in them as he said cheerfully, 'Kinda like it there myself.'

Ron grinned widely at Ollivander. 'We'll just go and let you get back to work, sir.'

Ollivander looked quite amused and a bit fond as he nodded. 'Do enjoy your walk in the woods.' He turned away, heading for the dark hallway as he added, 'I will send your wand along as soon as I've finished it, Miss Granger. It will take some time, the freely-given whisker of an otter is not something I keep on hand.'

'That's fine, sir,' Hermione answered quickly, looking away from Harry towards Ollivander's retreating form. 'I'll borrow Harry's until then, it likes me well enough.'

Ollivander laughed. 'I am quite sure it does. Good day to you all.' He seemed to disappear suddenly, his form hidden completely by the shadows in the hall between one step and the next.

Ron turned towards Hermione and Harry, turning Hermione too and sliding his arms around her from behind as he ducked to kiss the side of her throat and then murmured, 'Find us some privacy, 'Mione.'

Harry stepped closer to them as he grinned and said, 'He has the best ideas sometimes.'

'He really and truly does,' Hermione agreed with a little laugh, one hand moving to grip Ron's arm where it was around her waist as she tucked the fingers of the other hand into Harry's pocket to touch his wand. She gave Harry a moment to slide his arms around her too and get a good grip and then she Apparated them all out of the shop.

They emerged into the late afternoon stillness of the forest, the only sound around them the soft rustle of the breeze in the trees overhead and the occasional call of a bird, but they didn't really notice any of it beyond a quick glance around to be sure they were alone. A moment after they arrived Ron was leaning over Hermione's shoulder, kissing Harry slow and deep while she watched them avidly, her fingers already busy with unfastening Harry's jeans.

If they didn't bother with the tent, they had plenty of time yet before sunset to enjoy a little quality time together.

 

~*~

 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione bolted through the pouring rain to the open kitchen door, ducking inside and then stopping abruptly. The kitchen was empty, but it smelled deliciously of ham and sweet potatoes and fresh bread and a dozen other things that were harder to sort out. Covered bowls and platters sat on the table already and there was no doubt dinner was ready even though the sky was still bright off to the west where the clouds hadn't yet blocked out the last of the sunset.

'Just _had_ to start pouring the _moment_ we got in the gate!' Ron said, laughing slightly as he wiped rainwater off of his face. 'It couldn't wait _two more minutes_.'

Hermione giggled at Ron, wiping at her face too as she turned her back to the kitchen to look at him. 'It was starting to look like rain even in the Forest, we really should have expected it.'

Harry didn't bother to try and wipe his face, grinning as he wiped his glasses on the tail of his shirt and said cheerfully, 'We _do_ have that sort of luck. Remember that time in Wales, with the _monsoon_ that blew in just as we arrived?'

Hermione giggled again. 'We were so wet by the time we got the tent up, we looked like we'd been _swimming_. Took me _hours_ to get warm even after we changed.'

Ron grinned at Hermione. 'That was the first time I saw those lacy pink underthings of yours. Had _brilliant_ dreams that night.'

'It wasn't the first time I saw _your_ undies,' Hermione said with an impish grin, then turned to head out of the kitchen and stopped, blushing very red.

Molly looked very amused, standing in the doorway. 'Do none of you know a decent drying charm?'

'I missed that lesson,' Hermione replied, still blushing. 'We were meant to learn them second year while I was Petrified, and with one thing and another I never quite got back to it.'

'And I set my wet rag on fire a dozen times in that class,' Harry added, sheepish. 'Professor Flitwick told me to practice later, but I forgot all about it.'

'And I was too worried about Hermione in that class to care if I got it right,' Ron admitted, leaving out that he'd been terrified for Ginny at the time, too. 'I couldn't even make the charm work, and George told me it wasn't going to be on the test anyway so I never went back to it either.'

Molly pulled her wand, pointing it at the three of them and then doing an intricate little wave of her wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all felt a sudden warm breeze envelop them, not only drying their clothes, but warming them right to the skin, too. 'You should ask Flitwick to help you with it. _Arido vapore_ is the spell, but as with most magic you won't need to say it aloud once you've learned it properly. It's quite useful.'

'It really is,' Hermione agreed, still very red-faced, then she tried to change the subject. 'I hope you haven't waited dinner on us long. We made sure to be back by sunset.'

'We're not actually waiting on you three this time, dear,' Molly said, smiling as she tucked her wand away again and moved towards the stove. 'Charlie and Bill are out looking for Andromeda. She went for a walk today and seems to have gotten herself lost.'

'She still not back?' Harry blurted, surprised. 'She left before we did.'

'Andromeda's always been one for long walks, dear,' Molly said absently, peeking into the oven at the sweet potato casserole to check if the marshmallows on top were nicely browned yet. 'Once in school she wandered off into the Forest and was gone an entire weekend before a young centaur named Firenze brought her back.' She decided it could take another few minutes and closed the oven, smiling at Harry, Hermione, and Ron and thinking it was sweet that they looked so concerned. 'Don't worry, Charlie's quite good at tracking, he'll find her.'

'Unless I'm tracking someone who can Apparate,' Charlie said, walking up to the back door. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly moved aside, turning to look towards him as Charlie walked in, frowning and looking unhappy but quite dry as he ended the shield charm he had used to keep the rain off and lowered his wand, tucking it away in his pocket.

'Did you check her house?' Molly asked quickly, looking surprised.

'After we lost the trail Billy and I checked Andy's place and Aunt Muriel's together, then he went to check his house while I looked at Tonksie's,' Charlie replied, still frowning. 'Last person to see her as far as we could find before we split up was the youngest Diggory girl, Caroline. She was out riding her pony and told us she saw Andy walking towards town, but she Apparated away before we caught up. When we got to where her tracks ended there was no sign anyone else had been close since it rained a couple days ago. She was walking down the footpath through that last clump of trees before the Gurkin place and it looked like she just stopped and then left.'

Bill hurried in the back door then, charming himself dry with a slight whoosh of warm air. 'No sign of her at my place, and the wards I left on the doors are all still intact. And nobody female's been brought into St. Mungo's today, I popped over to check.'

'Why would she just _leave_?' Molly asked quietly. 'And without little Teddy?'

Charlie and Bill exchanged a speaking glance, then Charlie walked over to Molly and said gently, 'Aunt Andy's not as strong as you are, Mum.' Molly just stared at him, upset and worried, and after a moment he added, 'She knew Teddy would be okay. I told her I'd take him.'

'Today,' Molly agreed, frowning. 'Not _forever_.'

'I told her I'd keep him as long as she needed me to, Mum,' Charlie said a bit more firmly. 'She's no good to him like she is right now. He's better off with me.'

'Charles Weasley! Did you tell her that?!' Molly exclaimed, scowling.

'I didn't have to!' Charlie said quickly. 'She was a _wreck_ when I went to get them yesterday, Mum. _She_ told _me_ she can barely stand to be in the same room with him, and I told her then I'd take him if she needed me to. I guess she decided to take me up on it.'

Molly stared at Charlie for a few moments, her scowl fading slowly into a sad expression before she said softly, 'Surely she wouldn't just _abandon_ her only grandchild. Not... not after...' She trailed off, unable to make herself say it.

'She didn't abandon him, Mum,' Charlie said gently. 'She can't take care of him herself so she left him with her most trusted friend's son, who also happened to be her daughter's very best friend.'

'You two always were so close,' Molly said quietly. 'I thought you two would end up together right up until she told me she was going to marry Remus.'

'It was never going to happen like that, Mum,' Charlie said softly. 'I know you wanted it to, but there was never any chance of it. Tonksie always saw me as her little brother.' He paused slightly, then added, 'But I _did_ love her, and I _will_ raise her son if that's what needs to happen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would take him, I know, and they _are_ his godparents so legally they have more right than I do, but they don't need a baby to deal with when they start teaching next term.'

'And you think you do, hmm?' Molly said, concerned. 'You think you're ready to be a father to little Teddy?'

'I'm not ever going to be his _father_ ,' Charlie said with a slight laugh. 'I'm ready to be his Uncle Char, though, just like when Tonksie introduced me to him.' He smiled crookedly. 'I can handle it, Mum. I've raised _dragons_. A little boy will be easy.'

Molly just looked into Charlie's eyes for a few moments before she smiled a bit sadly, nodding. 'I know you can. I expect you to let me help, though.'

'Of course I will,' Charlie said quickly. 'You're going to be the _best_ grandmum.'

Molly blinked and then laughed and hugged Charlie tightly.

George stuck his head in the kitchen, looking hopeful. 'Did you find our missing Auntie, Char? We're _starving_ in here.'

'No, but she knows the way home,' Charlie said, smiling as he moved around the table towards George.

'It'll be just a few minutes, George,' Molly said quickly, letting go of Charlie and pulling out her wand as she moved to the oven. 'I need to get this casserole on the table and carve the ham.'

Charlie waited until he was close to George before he asked softly, 'Teddy asleep?'

'Freddie's got him,' George replied, deciding not to ask about Andromeda. 'He just had a change and a bottle so he'll be out again before long.'

'You can check on him after you wash up, Charlie,' Molly said firmly, pointing out of the kitchen with her free hand. 'All of you, out! No one eats until they've washed their hands, and I mean with soap and water, Ronald Weasley, not a charm.'

'Dibs on the top bathroom!' Ron said quickly, starting towards the kitchen door with Hermione and Harry right behind him.

'Yeah, enjoy all those stairs,' Bill said cheerfully, following behind Harry. 'I get the lower bathroom first! Age and experience!'

'You're sharing it!' Charlie said quickly, laughing. He was already on his way up the stairs.

'And I am next,' Fleur called, sounding amused and cheerful.

'Fred!' Molly called loudly, 'You wash up in here. I don't want you on those stairs with your leg, you're still limping!'

'Yeah, c'mon, Freddie,' George said, grinning as he moved back towards the living room. 'I'll help you.'

Arthur chuckled and walked past George into the kitchen. 'And so we wait another day for the boys to think of washing up _before_ dinner is on the table.'

'It'll never happen, dear,' Molly said, giving her husband an amused smile as first a wooden trivet and then the sweet potato casserole settled onto the table.

 

~*~*~

 

7

Returning to Hogwarts the next day was easier than Harry, Hermione, and Ron had expected. The three of them dressed in their new uniforms and robes that morning, though they had left the robes open, and were looking very much the part of returning students.

Harry's hair was an utter mess, as usual, but otherwise he looked quite good, his uniform fitting much better than his old ones ever had and a pair of new Wizard-made boots on his feet that looked a bit similar to Muggle combat boots. Harry had wanted to just get another pair of Muggle trainers, but Hermione had insisted that he try on the boots and they were so comfortable that Harry was instantly won over. They were charmed to keep his feet dry and to always fit perfectly, and he already loved them. He rather liked his new uniform too, which was more comfortable than his old ones ever had been and had finally made him a believer in having his clothes tailored. They fit as if they were made just for him, which they had been in a way, and he was discovering he truly enjoyed that.

Ron had always worn hand-me-down robes before, usually from the twins because they were tall and muscular like he was, but this time he would be walking into the school in boots similar to Harry's and a new tailored uniform that really looked very good on him. Molly had liked it so much that she insisted on giving Ron's hair a trim before she'd let him leave the house, much to Harry and Hermione's amusement, so he looked much less shaggy than he had in over a year. Hermione and Harry had both commented on how good Ron looked afterwards, obviously sincere, which had given Ron a rather smug confidence in himself as they were leaving. Bill and the twins had walked with them towards the edge of the Burrow's wards as they left for school and George had teased Ron about strutting, making Bill and Fred both laugh and join in. Ron had denied it, of course, but it really wasn't far from the truth. He was very aware that Harry and Hermione were with him and both giving him looks as though they'd rather like to make a meal out of him, which made him feel ten feet tall and bulletproof.

Hermione actually looked the most like they had the last time they attended classes, almost a year ago. She had pulled her hair back and braided it to keep it out of the way and was dressed in her own new uniform, which like the others fit her rather better than her old ones had. She kept pulling her robes around herself when she thought about the tighter clothes, but when she wasn't thinking about it and left them open she looked rather edible to Harry and Ron, who both kept stealing glances at her. Her old baggy jumpers and loose blouses had been replaced with ones that showed off her curves a bit more and her skirts fell right at the knee, leaving her pale legs bare down to her new Wizarding boots almost identical to Harry's other than the sparkly purple laces.

Bill had let them know the wards were back up, including the Anti-Apparition ward, so when Hermione Apparated them to the school she had taken them to land outside the wards at the entrance usually used for students coming in on the Hogwarts Express. It had rained heavily the night before, but that morning the sun was bright and warm and the breeze was light, and they all enjoyed the prospect of a nice long walk together. They loved their family and friends and had missed them dreadfully over the last year, but they were already learning to treasure any time they could spend alone now that there were suddenly so many other demands on their time again.

Hermione reached for Harry and Ron's hands as they entered the gates, which had opened wide for them and then closed behind them without any prompting, and she was beaming as she started through the trees towards the castle. 'I love the Burrow, don't get me wrong, but coming back here still feels a bit like coming home.'

'It really does,' Harry agreed, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze and smiling as he looked at her. 'I've always felt that way, though. Grimmauld Place is okay, and I love our room at the Burrow, but here...' He trailed off, unable to find the words for how he always felt, stepping across the wards onto castle grounds. There was an indefinable feeling that always went through him like the castle itself were welcoming him, making him relax and feel like he was truly home and safe, which was silly considering how many times he had nearly died there. The only other place he had ever felt even close to the same way was in Ron's bed in the Burrow with Ron and Hermione, and he couldn't exactly spend the rest of his life there, no matter how much he would enjoy it.

Ron nodded, smiling as he looked past Hermione at Harry. 'I've always liked it here, too.' He paused, then added, 'I mean, it's not as much home to me as it is to you two, but I think it could be. I always knew I'd be leaving home after I finished school anyway. Mom would love for me to stay, but if I did I'd _always_ be treated like I haven't got the brains to dress myself without her help.'

Hermione bumped her shoulder against Ron's smiling as she looked at him. 'So you still like the plan? Finishing school and then teaching?' Harry was watching Ron too, ignoring their surroundings completely as he walked with them and hoping that things would work out.

'Of course I do!' Ron said quickly, letting out a little laugh. 'Where else could I get _paid_ to fly about and watch Quidditch games, being fed three meals a day of anything I want _and_ sleeping with you two every night?'

Harry laughed as Hermione grinned at Ron and teased, 'And while you fly about, Harry and I will actually be _teaching_ , with books and papers and tests.'

'You'll enjoy it, don't even try to deny it,' Ron said cheerfully, grinning. 'I saw you yesterday, grabbing those Muggle Studies books in Flourish and Blotts while Harry and I were getting the books for Transfiguration and Charms.'

Harry laughed again, nodding. 'Did you really think we wouldn't notice you had half a dozen extra books when we were done?'

'I always buy extras with my schoolbooks,' Hermione said, amused but trying to hide it. 'I'd think you might be used to it by now.'

'We are,' Ron agreed, 'but that doesn't mean we don't _notice it_.'

'Or pay attention to the subjects,' Harry added, grinning at Hermione when she looked at him. 'I like to be able to hold a decent conversation when you're all excited about something you've read.'

Hermione beamed and leaned to kiss Harry lightly, then said teasingly, 'I'll make an academic of you yet.'

Harry laughed. 'I wouldn't bet on that if I were you.'

Ron snickered. 'Yeah, me neither.'

They emerged from the forest then and after walking only a short distance they stopped, staring. The old road through the forest had seemed perfectly normal, but the signs of battle were still visible everywhere they looked once they were out in the open on the grounds. The castle still had damaged walls in half a dozen places they could see, ragged holes ripped in the stone, and great gouges had been blasted out of the green, which wasn't very green anymore in many places, the grass trampled and torn or even burned away.

They stood there just looking around for a few moments before Harry suddenly let go of Hermione's hand, drawing his wand as he started to walk towards the castle. He couldn't have told anyone how he knew what to do if he had to, but as he walked he pointed his wand towards the nearest place the grass had been ripped away, making the ground ripple and then burst into green as grass sprouted. He moved on to the next spot, leaving the path to head directly towards the castle and not really even aware of the spreading fan of fresh growth moving out around him even in areas he hadn't yet pointed his wand at.

Hermione just watched Harry work for a few moments, smiling, then murmured softly, 'And he truly has no idea.'

Ron slid his arm around her shoulders and started her walking after Harry, leaning to murmur near her ear, 'Of course not, he can't see what we do.' He let out a soft little amused huff. 'He still thinks he's rather short and unimpressive. He hasn't noticed how beautiful he's grown the last two years, or how much stronger his magic has gotten.'

Ron fell silent as Harry paused ahead of them, pointing his wand at an apple tree that had been badly burned. Nothing happened for a moment and then the charred bark began to heal itself, new growth sprouting on the bare branches, and soon it looked just like the undamaged apple trees scattered around the grounds, bright blooms and all.

Harry kept walking then, smiling, and Ron added softly, 'He loves it so much here. He's never going to ask us, but we should stay here. For him.'

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's waist, giving him a squeeze and laying her head against his shoulder as she murmured, 'I think so too.'

Ron kissed her hair and then they both just watched Harry as they followed him together, smiling.

Harry stopped to wait for them when he reached the bridge a little while later, tucking his wand away as he looked back out over the grounds with a wide happy smile. He looked at Ron and Hermione when they reached him, and the way they were looking at him made him blush a bit as he muttered, 'I just... I couldn't let it stay like that.'

'Of course not,' Hermione agreed, reaching for Harry's hand and smiling as she tugged him closer, then leaned to kiss him. 'I love you.'

'We both do,' Ron added, smiling as he reached out to rest one hand on the back of Harry's neck and tug him into another kiss. Ron lingered rather longer than Hermione had, kissing Harry slowly and lovingly until Harry made a soft little noise and lifted his free hand to Ron's arm to hold on.

Harry stared into Ron's eyes for a few moments after Ron released him, bemused and breathing a bit raggedly but very happy as he murmured truthfully, 'I have no idea why.'

'You wouldn't believe us if we told you,' Ron said cheerfully, kissing Harry again more quickly. He stepped past Harry when he pulled away again, Hermione still tucked under his arm as he started across the long stone bridge towards the castle again. 'Come on, McGonagall will think we're not coming.'

Hermione tugged Harry along with them, smiling happily at him as she walked and trusting Ron to guide them. 'You'll never see what _we_ see in you, Harry. Just accept that you're ours and we won't ever let you go.'

'I'm glad,' Harry said quietly, looking down at the stones of the bridge as they walked. 'I've loved you both for such a long time. I've tried to make myself believe I could step away, make a life with someone else, but I never managed to believe it for long.'

'You _are_ a horrible liar,' Ron pointed out.

'And you knew, deep down, who you belong with,' Hermione added, smiling softly at Harry when he looked at her. 'Remember what Ollivander told you, Harry. Follow your heart.'

Harry smiled at Hermione. 'I am.' He stepped closer to her side as they walked, leaning to kiss her cheek lightly, then said, 'It's always led me right back to you two, even when I thought you'd be better off without me. I promise not to fight it anymore.'

'Lucky us,' Ron said, looking over at Harry with a soft smile, then back ahead of them. 'You know, that makes me remember something Mom asked me last night.' He looked at Harry and Hermione, smiling wider as he asked, 'Which name are we going to use when we get married? I was thinking maybe it should be Potter, since Mum pointed out Harry's the last of the Potter family.'

Hermione grinned impishly at Ron. 'It certainly won't be Granger, I'm just the girl. I was planning to let you two settle it.'

Ron laughed, giving Hermione a very faked dirty look as he said, 'Fat lot of help you are.' She just giggled, trying to look innocent, and Ron snorted, looking at Harry. 'Well then, what do _you_ think, Harry?'

'I don't even know who the Potters were,' Harry pointed out, surprised. ' _I_ thought we'd be Weasleys.' He smiled softly and added, 'I've wished I was a Weasley for a very long time now.'

'There are a million Weasleys, though,' Ron pointed out, 'and sure to be a dozen more by the time we have kids if we wait more than a few years. Bill's sure to have several by then, and Charlie, he's got Teddy for now, but he wants a house full of kids so bad he might have them _himself_ if he has to.'

Harry blinked, surprised. 'He could do that?'

Hermione laughed and looked at Harry. _'Surely_ you don't think queer wizards never figured out a way to keep their _bloodlines_ going.'

Harry let out a little laugh of his own. 'Honestly? I sort of thought they'd marry whoever they were told and just have a bloke on the side. It seems the Wizarding thing to do.'

'Well, likely many did,' Hermione agreed with a grin. ' _Do_. But yes, there are certain potions. Very difficult to make, but from the text I saw them mentioned in, they _do_ make it possible for a man to have a child with another man.'

'And when were you researching potions like that?' Harry asked, curious and amused.

'When I was looking up how to make a long-term contraceptive potion,' Hermione admitted, blushing slightly despite her smile. 'Turns out it takes quite some time to brew one and it has to be done _exactly_ right or it's useless, so I bought one from a very well-respected apothecary in Glasgow that supplies some of the potions Madam Pomfrey uses.' She paused and then added, 'It's good for three years.'

'And when was it that you did that?' Ron asked, curious.

Hermione blushed a bit more, looking ahead of them towards the castle as she admitted, 'I bought it in August. I... had already decided I wanted us to be together by then, but I wanted it to be all three of us so I never said anything. I didn't actually _take it_ until just after New Year's.' She looked at Ron, adding, 'I caught you watching Harry while he slept one night, and the look in your eyes, well...' She smiled. 'I knew we wouldn't be waiting on you much longer and I wanted time to be sure it was working properly so I went ahead and took it.'

Ron blushed, but he was smiling, too. 'If we'd had our own room at Shell Cottage, it would have likely happened sooner. I was so tempted, laying there next to Harry every night, but I needed to know what you thought about it all first and there just never was a time that felt right to ask.'

'It's best we've waited,' Hermione said, leaning her head against Ron's shoulder for a moment as they finally reached the end of the bridge. 'It wouldn't be right unless we're all together.'

They stepped into the main castle courtyard then and stopped, falling silent as they looked around. It still showed a lot of damage and was littered with rubble, shattered bits and pieces of columns and the stone guardians who had fought for the school. The outer walls of the castle itself around the courtyard had been repaired, but many of the columns were still scarred or even broken off jaggedly.

'I wish I knew more about working with stone,' Harry said softly. 'I think this is all a bit past ' _reparo'_.'

'Yes, far past it,' Hermione agreed sadly. 'The statues will need special spells to reassemble them and imbue them with the protective magic that made them so effective, but hopefully McGonagall can teach them to us.' She looked around only a few moments more and then reached for Harry's hand and started walking towards the main doors. 'Come on then, we can't help here, but there are sure to be many things we _can_ help with.'

Harry nodded and walked with her, and Ron followed them across the wide courtyard. They were forced to detour many times around shattered statues and heaps of rubble, but they finally made it to the main doors, which opened to welcome them.

Walking inside was like stepping back in time for the three of them. They found the main entrance hallway completely back to normal, which made them smile. Filch was even there with his broom, giving them a dark look as he grumbled under his breath and swept up a trail of muddy footprints, scraggly old Mrs. Norris sitting nearby watching them distrustfully. The doors to the Great Hall were open and they could hear voices inside, so Harry headed that way with Hermione at his side, Ron walking right behind them.

The Hall held quite a few people, every face familiar, and Harry and Hermione exchanged grins when they realized pretty much all of their friends had returned. The top end of three of the tables were crowded with sixth and seventh years, all in school robes and looking surprisingly normal. There was a steady chatter as the students talked to those around them, most with plates in front of them that held pastries or other sweets, and the staff table was full of professors and members of the Order. There were even a few students at the Slytherin table, where Draco's pale blonde hair stood out starkly among the four sixth years sitting with him, all looking kind of serious and worried.

Harry started forward, still holding Hermione's hand, and they had barely started up the wide main aisle when Seamus called out loudly, 'Look! It's _Harry_!'

A cheer went up from the students and they started standing up and applauding as they moved to get a better look, making Harry and Hermione stop in surprise. Ron stepped up close behind them as even the professors stood and started applauding too, smiling as he murmured, 'Go on then, Harry. Take a bow.'

Harry laughed, surprised, and looked over his shoulder at Ron. 'Why don't you? You fought as much as I did! More, I was off chasing down The Grey Lady for most of the first battle.'

Ron grinned at Harry, blue eyes sparkling. 'Not _my_ name they're cheering, mate.'

McGonagall's voice called out loudly then, sounding amused as she said, 'That's quite enough.' Students stopped applauding and cheering and started taking their seats again, and then Harry, Hermione, and Ron could see McGonagall had stood behind the staff table and was watching with a smile. 'Come on then, join your House.' Her smiled softened as she met Harry's gaze, adding, 'And welcome home.'

Harry looked at Hermione, who beamed at him, repeating softly, 'Welcome home, Harry.'

Ron put one hand on Harry's back and the other on Hermione's, urging them forward as he said quietly, 'Feels like coming home, too.'

Harry looked around as they started walking, his smile slowly widening into a happy grin. 'Yeah. It really does.'

 

~*~*~

 

8

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It seemed like every minute was filled with classes or studying or tests or being dragged off to spend time with friends who would go their own separate ways at the end of term. They hardly had a moment to themselves until after curfew every night, but they learned quickly that they didn't need quite as much sleep as they used it if it meant they'd have a bit of private time together. They were so busy that the days tended to blur together, though, and then suddenly the last day of term dawned bright and warm and they realized it was all over.

The younger students had cleared out after breakfast, heading to Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts Express for the ride back to London, but the seventh years all stayed behind just as they always did that last day. Strictly speaking, their last day was meant for them to speak with their professors about their future plans and to get ready for the graduation ceremony that would happen the next day, but that particular year hardly anyone was actually thinking about graduation. The entire day had turned into a sort of celebration and almost everyone was too busy having fun to care about discussing who might need an apprentice or how hard it was to become an Auror.

McGonagall had announced a week earlier that she was reinstating an old tradition that every seventh year class would have a Leaving Ball. It was to be an informal dance with dress robes encouraged but not required, though most of the girls happily declared they intended to dress up for it. Lee Jordan had volunteered to hire the music and the house elves were going to make sure everyone's favorite sweets and party foods would be available, and everyone agreed it was promising to be a great party.

It was such a beautiful day that the windows of the Great Hall were opened and the ceiling was a bright beautiful blue sky overhead while students began to decorate for the party, which would begin in the afternoon and continue until no one wanted to dance any longer. Harry and Ron ended up hanging streamers and banners under the supervision of Luna, who had been elected head of the decorating committee by unanimous vote of every seventh year except for Draco, who didn't vote at all and had left school with the younger students. The decorations were bright and colorful with Luna's signature whimsy, and Harry and Ron had agreed that hanging the banners from the brooms would be much more fun than using their wands.

By the time everyone declared the Hall to be completely decorated, it was time to start getting ready for the party. Harry and Ron headed up to the Gryffindor tower with everyone else, grinning and wondering what Hermione had planned for the night. She had disappeared from the Hall most of an hour earlier after telling them she had to run an errand before she got ready for the party, and they were hoping to find her in their room getting ready.

Ron was just a few steps away from the tapestry in the deserted Gryffindor common room that hid the door to their room when Hermione suddenly slipped out of the door and closed it firmly behind her. She was wearing Harry's fluffy red bathrobe and her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she was holding an armful of clothes that she offered to Ron. 'Here you go! I've got everything you'll need. Just go get ready in the Prefects' bathroom, I'll meet you here in an hour.'

Ron stopped in front of her, bemused and ignoring the clothing Hermione offered him. 'Why can't we get dressed in our own room?'

Harry didn't bother to ask, moving to take his new dress robes and Ron's as Hermione said quickly, 'Because we'll _never_ get ready on time if you're in there when I'm getting dressed and you know it.'

Ron grinned wickedly. 'Well, I _hoped_...'

Harry snickered, settling the robes in one arm as Dean walked into the common room, heading for the tower. 'Come on, Ron. We've time for a shower first.'

Ron brightened, grinning as he looked at Hermione. 'You don't mind?'

Hermione giggled, not looking at Ron as she said, 'Have fun, Harry.'

'Oh, I plan to,' Harry said cheerfully. He stepped closer to Hermione to kiss her soundly and then turned away, grabbing Ron's hand to pull him towards the portrait and pretending not to hear Dean snickering at them.

Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione, smirking as he said, 'Love you!' then let Harry tow him out of the common room.

Hermione giggled and went back into their room, closing the door behind her and locking it, then tugging her wand from the robe's pocket to ward the door so she'd know if anyone approached it again. She walked into the room and moved to the foot of the bed, absently stroking the delicate material of the dress she'd bought to wear that night as she looked at the bed. It looked very different than it had when Ron and Harry left the room with her that morning. Hermione had changed the bedding herself, removing the school sheets and the familiar patchwork quilt that had been on Ron's bed at school since first year and replacing them with dark blue sheets charmed to be as soft as a cloud and a beautiful quilt Molly had made for them.

The quilt was mostly white with large interlocked patchwork circles in shades of red and gold, and Hermione was rather more nervous than she wanted to be about the significance of it. It was traditionally given by the mother of the bride as a wedding gift as a sort of blessing upon the marriage bed, but in Wizarding society it was often a _literal_ blessing, spelled to ensure whatever the bride's mother thought the couple most needed help with. For some it encouraged honesty, or fertility, or even fidelity, but Molly hadn't thought Hermione, Ron, and Harry needed help with any of those. Their wedding quilt was quite practical, as was Molly herself, charmed to maintain a comfortable temperature and to ensure that they had only good dreams while they used it.

Hermione finally dragged her gaze off of the quilt to look at her dress, nibbling on her lower lip as she hoped that she wasn't pushing Ron too fast. The dress was blindingly white, strapless with a fitted bodice and a full gauzy skirt of multiple layers of sheer white material with just the slightest hint of sparkle to it. She had a dress outer robe next to the dress that she intended to wear over it until Harry and Ron were in the Hall while she "went to the loo".

Shortly after Harry and Ron reached their places, which Charlie was going to make sure of for Hermione, they were going to find out that the short ceremony McGonagall had announced would be at the beginning of the Leaving Ball would actually be a wedding. Everyone knew except for Harry and Ron, who had been kept in the dark by simply not giving them time to wonder what McGonagall had planned.

The clock on the bedside table let out a soft ding and Hermione looked quickly at it, then turned away to hurry into the bathroom to do her hair. She needed to get dressed.

 

~*~

 

Harry let out a low noise, leaning back against Ron's chest with his hands on Ron's hips behind him and breathing a bit raggedly as he stared at the mirror in front of them, barely able to make out the details. Ron was watching him in the mirror, his hungry gaze on Harry's bright green eyes as he rocked his hips slowly against Harry's arse, the feel of Ron's erection rubbing against the sensitive skin between his thighs making Harry's own cock twitch upwards.

Ron nuzzled Harry's ear, still watching his face in the mirror as he whispered, 'Love watching you like this.' He had one hand spread against Harry's upper belly, keeping him close while the other hand roamed slowly over Harry's skin, fingertips ghosting along Harry's inner thigh or through the dark curls low on Harry's belly without quite touching where he knew Harry most wanted him to. They hadn't yet made it into the shower, but Harry's skin was already damp with sweat as he shifted slightly, lifting up on his toes a bit as he pressed his hips back to meet Ron's next thrust, gasping at the way the crown of Ron's cock nudged more firmly against his bollocks.

Ron purred and moved so Harry's feet were between his, then began to thrust in earnest as he moved the hand he had been teasing Harry with to close firmly around Harry's cock instead. Harry groaned and pressed his legs tighter together as he twisted his head back towards Ron, who didn't hesitate to kiss Harry hungrily as his hips jerked, thrusting between Harry's clenched thighs hard enough to push Harry's cock into his hand with every stroke. Ron had been teasing Harry long enough that neither of them lasted much longer, and the way Ron's grip tightened on Harry's erection as he came was enough to push Harry over the edge a moment later.

They were both still breathing raggedly when Harry murmured a bit breathlessly, 'We _definitely_ need that shower now.'

Ron snickered, pressing a kiss to Harry's jaw as he shifted to wrap both arms around Harry and just hold him close. 'Might be able to behave myself that long now,' Ron murmured against his skin. He grinned, nuzzling Harry's cheek as he added teasingly, ' _Maybe_.'

Harry laughed softly, turning to kiss Ron again before he smiled at him, green eyes sparkling and bright. 'The charm keeping Myrtle out of here only lasts half an hour.'

Ron wrinkled his nose. 'That did it, for sure.' He loosened his grip on Harry, moving one hand to pat Harry's thigh as he added, 'Shower.'

Harry kissed Ron again and then pulled away to move towards the shower, grinning and very aware of Ron following right behind him.

If they _did_ behave, it would be a first.

 

~*~

 

Ron was following Harry into the Great Hall, one hand low on Harry's back against the very classy black dress robes Hermione had picked out for them to wear as he murmured into Harry's ear, 'I still say we could've waited for her.'

The Hall wasn't exactly crowded, but from the look of it most of the other seventh years were already there, as were a surprising number of sixth years and dozens of people Harry thought must be family members of some of the students. People began turning towards them and murmuring as Harry and Ron walked in, but Harry had grown used to that over the last few weeks and he barely noticed it. He spotted red hair after a few more steps and realized most of Ron's family was there too, standing up towards the front of the Hall off to one side of the podium. Molly was even there talking with McGonagall and a little old wizard that looked familiar to Harry, though he couldn't remember why. Most of the surviving Order seemed to be there as well, and Harry saw several members of Dumbledore's Army who had already graduated, which made him think the ceremony McGonagall had mentioned was likely giving he, Ron, and Hermione the Order of Merlin awards that had been rumored to be given to them quite soon.

'You heard her,' Harry said reasonably, glancing back at Ron. 'She said to go and she'd meet us here. We're practically the last to arrive as it is from the look of the crowd.' He paused, then added, 'Besides, Myrtle would have surely come out to give us fits if we were waiting just outside the door to the restroom.'

Ron made a face. 'Myrtle needs a _hobby_.'

'I rather think we _are_ her hobby now,' Harry pointed out with a soft laugh. 'She's determined to catch us again.' Myrtle had snuck up on them in their tiny shower with Hermione twice now, and she had lurked and watched them until they were done before she let on that she was there. That was why Hermione had begun looking for a way to repel ghosts. She didn't want Myrtle watching them again, but so far she had only found one that worked for about half an hour at a time.

'Bloody voyeur,' Ron muttered.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron then, just grinning at him. He could have pointed out that Ron quite liked to watch too, nearly as much as Hermione did, in fact, but he didn't. There were far too many people nearby who would overhear.

Charlie suddenly hurried up to them then, surprising Harry and Ron both as he grinned at them and offered each of them a small wooden box. 'You're going to need these.' He was wearing the dress robes he'd worn to Bill's wedding, his hair pulled back into a very short pony tail, and looked very pleased with himself as he added, 'No arguing, just take them.'

Harry obediently accepted the little hand-carved box Charlie was holding out to him. 'Uh... okay?'

Ron took his box too, looking down at it and noticing the stag carved on the lid, then glanced at Harry's and saw his was carved with an otter. He looked back at Charlie, asking, 'What's going on, Char?'

'You'll find out,' Charlie said cheerfully, then pointed towards the front of the Hall where the twins and Bill were watching them, grinning widely. 'Come on, you're to stand up there by Bill.'

Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged with a smile, so Ron did as he was told and walked towards his brothers as he looked at Charlie and asked, 'Are we supposed to be part of that ceremony McGonagall mentioned?'

Charlie laughed. 'Yes, you could say that.'

McGonagall saw them approaching and moved quickly to the Headmistress' podium at the head of the Hall, clapping her hands and then saying with a pleased smile, 'Places, everyone!' The crowd began moving to make and aisle down the middle between the podium and the main entrance of the Hall as McGonagall smiled warmly at Harry and Ron and moved to one side of the podium with Molly, gesturing to the other side where Bill and the twins were as she said, 'Right there if you please, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley.'

Charlie ushered Harry and Ron to stand by Bill and then moved to stand with the twins behind the three of them, grinning widely as he murmured, 'Just breathe, Ronniekins.'

Ron gave Charlie a dirty look, then took a quick look down at the wooden box he was holding, trying to find a latch because he wanted to know what was inside.

Harry watched the little old wizard move to the podium, his eyes going wide as he finally remembered who he was. Harry looked quickly towards the doors to Hall, suddenly sure what was happening, and a moment later the doors opened to reveal Hermione standing there in a beautiful white dress with Ron's father at her side, beaming.

The band began to play a slow, stately wedding march then and Ron looked up from the box he had just opened, his eyes a bit wide as he glanced at Harry and then followed his gaze, closing the box with a snap as he saw Hermione and Arthur start towards them. 'Merlin, she's beautiful,' Ron whispered, staring at Hermione as he moved to stand a little closer to Harry.

Harry reached for Ron's hand without thinking about it, still watching Hermione as he tangled his fingers with Ron's. He absently tucked the box he was holding in his other hand into his pocket as he whispered back, 'And she's about to be our _wife_.'

Ron squeezed Harry's hand but didn't say anything, looking at Harry for a long moment and then back at Hermione and thinking he was the luckiest bloke in the world.

When Hermione and Arthur reached them, Arthur just beamed at Harry and Ron and handed Hermione to Harry before he moved to go stand by Molly, who was already dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Harry glanced at Ron and murmured, 'Put the box in your pocket and take her hand, Ron.' Ron did as he was told and then the three of them were holding hands and facing each other and Harry looked back at Hermione.

Hermione met Harry's gaze for a moment with a soft smile, loving how bright and happy his green eyes were as he smiled at her, then she looked up at Ron and had to work at it not to laugh. 'You okay there, Ron?' she asked softly.

'Brilliant,' Ron replied instantly even though he looked kind of stunned.

Hermione squeezed his hand, lips twitching, and then she said softly, 'If you want to back out, do it before he starts the bonding ceremony, sweetheart.'

Ron blinked, the stunned expression fading as he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand and murmured quickly, ' _Never_.'

Hermione smiled, relieved and pleased as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then looked towards the little wizard who was performing the ceremony and nodded.

The ceremony began then, but it passed in a blur for Ron, who spent the whole time staring at either Hermione or Harry. He could hardly believe he was getting bonded right there in the Great Hall to either of them, much less both of them, and was hardly aware of the goofy smile that slowly spread over his face as it sank in. He responded automatically when it was time for him to say, 'I do,' and barely heard it when Harry and Hermione both said the same thing, but then it was time to exchange the rings and his mind blanked completely as to what had happened to the little box.

Harry put Hermione's ring on her left hand, a ring Ron recognized as a family heirloom, in fact, silver with two small diamonds on either side of an emerald almost the color of Harry's eyes. It had belonged to his father's grandmother, who had green eyes as well, and Aunt Muriel had hinted that it was meant for Ginny as long as Ron could remember.

Harry smiled softly at Hermione, murmuring just loud enough she and Ron could hear him, 'You're stuck with me forever now.'

'You always say that like it's a bad thing,' Hermione whispered with an impish smile, then she reached for Ron's left hand to put his ring on him, a simple silver band that matched the one Ron had seen in the box Charlie gave him. She smiled at Ron, brown eyes sparkling happily as she murmured, 'Your turn.'

Ron's eyes widened and he blurted, 'I forgot what I did with it.'

'Tell me you did not!' Hermione said instantly, trying not to laugh.

Harry grinned. 'Right pocket of your robes, Ron.'

Ron reached into his pocket, giving Harry a relieved grin as his brothers snickered behind him and a few people in the crowd laughed. He opened the box to take out Harry's ring, tucking the box away in his pocket again and then reaching for Harry's left hand as he smiled at him and said, 'I love you.'

Harry waited for Ron to slide the ring on his finger, still grinning, then took Ron's hand again as he said, 'Good thing, since you're stuck with me too now.'

'And me,' Hermione added cheerfully, beaming as she grabbed Ron's other hand. 'We're a package deal.'

'I'm the luckiest bloke _ever_ ,' Ron said, grinning widely as he squeezed their hands.

The little wizard who was there to bond them cleared his throat, making the three of them look towards him a bit guiltily, and he gave them an amused smile as he went on with the ceremony. 'With rings exchanged as a symbol of your vows, under our laws, I now pronounce you bonded for life.'

Ron looked back at Hermione and Harry, his eyes widening as he wondered who he should kiss first, and then Hermione laughed and said, 'Harry, kiss him before he panics.'

Harry grinned and stepped towards Ron, letting go of Hermione and Ron's hands to reach for Ron's neck instead, pulling him down into a very thorough kiss as Ron's arms slid around him. Hermione stepped closer to them, sliding an arm around each of them, and then Harry was pulling away from Ron and moving one arm to drape it around Hermione as he said cheerfully, 'Hermione's turn.'

Ron laughed and obediently kissed Hermione, blushing a bit at the snickering he heard but not about to argue. Hermione kissed Ron happily for a few moments that seemed to last forever, then she pulled away from Ron and gave him a blindingly happy smile. Ron grinned at her and then they both looked at Harry, who leaned to kiss Hermione lovingly while Ron shifted to stand with one arm around each of them.

When Hermione and Harry seemed about to end the kiss, Ron rested his forehead against their temples and whispered with a grin, 'Do we _have_ to stay for the dancing?'

That was why Harry and Hermione were both laughing when the bonding spell was performed and a shower of silver stars fell to swirl around the three of them, sealing their vows.

 

~*~

 

Ron was sprawled on one of the benches along the side of the Great Hall near the staff room, grinning and sipping at a glass of punch he was fairly certain had been spiked. The crowd had begun to thin out already but there were still probably a hundred people in the Hall dancing to a cheerfully peppy song that Ron only half recognized, but he only really noticed two of them, dancing quite gracefully together not far away. They were obviously completely lost in each other as they moved through the intricate steps of a dance that it seemed only the two of them knew, both smiling and moving together as if they had practiced for years.

Someone thumped onto the bench next to him but Ron didn't bother to look towards the sound, sure it was likely just someone else he didn't even know wanting to congratulate him or to gush about how special it was that he'd just gotten married at Hogwarts. Whoever it was didn't say anything for a few moments, then suddenly Charlie's familiar voice said, 'You should be dancing with them, little brother.'

Ron looked at Charlie in surprise. 'I'm a _horrible_ dancer. I'd break someone's foot.'

Charlie laughed. 'Honestly?'

'The worst ever,' Ron agreed with a grin as he looked back at Hermione and Harry. 'Harry floats about and makes it look easy and Hermione is just as good, they both _love_ to dance, but even they don't want to risk it with me unless it's a slow song. I can waltz or sway with the best of them, but that's about it.'

Charlie snickered, scooting closer to Ron and slinging an arm around his neck as he said cheerfully, 'Alright. Turns out you take more after Bill after all.'

Ron laughed, looking at Charlie again. 'Bill does okay. I saw him and Fleur a bit ago.'

' _Now_ , yeah,' Charlie agreed, grinning at Ron. 'But he used to be horrible. Fleur spent _months_ teaching him to dance before the wedding so he wouldn't embarrass her, said he was going to learn if it killed them both.'

Ron snickered and looked at Harry and Hermione again just as the song ended, murmuring, 'Sounds like her.'

The next song was a slow one Ron didn't recognize, but Harry and Hermione both turned to look at him, each of them holding out a hand to him. Ron finished his drink in one long swallow, then set the glass aside and patted Charlie on the knee as he gave him a quick grin. 'My turn.' He didn't wait for Charlie to reply, jumping up and moving towards Harry and Hermione to take their hands.

Charlie watched as Ron swung Hermione into a twirl and then suddenly her back was against his chest, she and Harry both laughing as Harry moved in closer to sway with her and Ron, the three of them moving together rather gracefully despite Ron's claim he couldn't dance.

Lee Jordan moved slowly past Charlie then, sitting down where Ron had been and leaning closer to Charlie as he said, 'I want to ask you to dance, but if Madam Pomfrey catches me at it I'm blaming it on you. I'm not supposed to do anything _strenuous_.'

Charlie snickered, dragging his gaze off of Ron, Hermione, and Harry to look at Lee as he said cheerfully, 'You're quite fit but you're not getting me into trouble with Poppy. Forget it.'

'Eh, was worth a shot,' Lee said easily as he looked towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Charlie looked back at Ron, Hermione, and Harry too, laughing when he saw Hermione slip out from between Harry and Ron, skillfully ducking under Ron's arm and twirling Harry into the middle. Hermione smirked at Ron, smug, and Ron laughed, then looked quite wicked as he murmured something that made Hermione and Harry both laugh. Harry turned to look over his shoulder at Ron as he said something, green eyes bright and sparkling even from twenty feet away, and then Ron was kissing Harry like he wanted to devour him while Hermione giggled and watched them.

'They decide if they're going to be Potters or Weasleys yet?' Lee asked, looking at Charlie again and grinning.

Charlie laughed, looking at Lee. 'I think they settled on Potter, but Harry and Ron have changed each other's minds at least five times I know of so I wouldn't swear to it.'

Lee snickered. _'Hermione_ has to choose, of course. They'll do whatever she tells them to, just like always.'

Charlie snickered too, nodding as he looked back towards where the three of them were dancing, amused to see Ron was kissing Hermione with Harry still between them, watching from only a few inches away with a very happy, rather hungry expression. 'She's definitely the one in charge, but they both seem to like it like that.'

'Gin told me once Harry's really a bottom boy in desperate need of a decent top to take care of him,' Lee said quietly, amused.

The slow song ended and a faster one began, and Charlie laughed at the way Hermione and Harry pulled away from Ron, who followed them to kiss Harry very thoroughly and then headed towards the buffet table while Harry and Hermione began dancing without him again. Charlie looked at Lee again then and found Lee watching him with a curious expression that made Charlie chuckle softly. 'If that was a question, you'd have to ask him.' He snorted, grinning. 'If he even knows yet.'

Lee's eyebrows rose. 'You don't think he knows what he likes?'

'Hermione was being honest, wearing white,' Charlie murmured, smiling.

'I didn't ask about _Hermione_ ,' Lee pointed out.

'Yeah, you did,' Charlie said, smiling wider. 'She and Harry have been waiting for the same thing for years. If she's still waiting, so is he. And Ron.'

'What'm I waiting on now?' Ron asked, sitting down next to Charlie with a plate piled with half a dozen different kinds of cookies.

'Dinner,' Charlie said easily, smirking at Ron. 'And you'd better hope Mum doesn't catch you making a meal out of _cookies_.'

'Pfft,' Ron scoffed, grinning suddenly. 'Shows what you know. Mum just saw me, she laughed and said I'm Hermione's problem now.'

Harry snagged a chocolate chip cookie off Ron's plate, grinning as he said, 'Whatever you did, if you make her mad tonight you're sleeping out in the common room. Alone.'

Ron looked up at Harry, laughing as Hermione moved past Harry towards the bench. 'Do I look that thick to you?'

Harry just munched the cookie, still grinning as Hermione giggled and sat down by Ron. 'Honestly, I'm not sure you could make me _that_ mad tonight. I've waited quite long enough for you to sort out your priorities, Ron.'

'My priorities are perfectly fine,' Ron said loftily, picking up a cookie covered in powdered sugar and taking a bite of it, oblivious to the way it snowed all over his dress robes.

' _Now_ they are,' Hermione agreed, smirking, then said, 'Kreacher?'

There was a crack and Kreacher appeared in front of her next to Harry, beaming. 'Yes Mistress?'

Hermione smiled warmly at Kreacher. 'Could you get me a drink, please? I'm terribly thirsty.'

'The raspberry plum fizzy?' Harry added, grinning.

'Ooh, yes please,' Hermione agreed, beaming.

'Kreacher will be happy to!' Kreacher replied, snapping his fingers and making a rather large but delicate looking wine glass of the deep red sparkling juice appear hovering in front of Hermione.

Hermione accepted the glass, still beaming. 'Thank you, Kreacher.' She sipped at the juice, looking out over the dancers again towards the windows as she tried to decide how late it was.

'Anything for you, Mistress!' Kreacher said happily, looking at Ron. 'Does Master Ron want anything?'

'Nah, I'm good, thanks,' Ron replied, smiling at Kreacher.

'Master Harry?' Kreacher asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his head. 'No, I'm fine. Go have fun, Kreacher. You earned it.'

Kreacher beamed. 'Yes, Master!' He disappeared with another crack.

'Have fun?' Lee repeated, curious and surprised.

Harry looked at Lee, still smiling. 'The house elves are having a party too, down in the kitchen. They do every year when all the students leave for the summer.' He looked at Hermione then and offered her the half-eaten chocolate chip cookie he had, asking with an impish grin, 'Trade?'

Hermione laughed slightly and accepted the cookie, giving him her drink. 'Leave some for me.' She took a bite of the cookie without waiting for him to answer, sure he would.

'Of course,' Harry agreed, then took a long swallow before he lowered the glass again and grinned at Hermione. 'See?' he said teasingly. 'I _know_ how to share.'

Hermione giggled, her eyes sparkling and just a bit wicked. 'You _are_ very good at that.'

'And how,' Ron agreed, smirking as he watched Hermione pop the last of the cookie into her mouth. 'Speaking of _sharing_ , have we been sociable long enough yet?'

Hermione reached over and swatted his knee, trying not to laugh and spray cookie crumbs. Harry offered her the juice, snickering, and Hermione gratefully took a sip, then gave Ron a dirty look. 'It's barely past nine, Ronald Wea--' She broke off with a sudden giggle, beaming. 'I'm going to have to learn to scold you all over again, _Mister Potter_.'

Ron smirked at her. 'You'll survive, _Mrs._ Potter.'

'I still say I waited all this time to be a Weasley, I should have won that one,' Harry pointed out, amused.

'In ten years, Britain is going to _overrun_ with Weasleys,' Ron pointed out, not for the first time. 'Fleur wants a house full, Angelina is determined to have at least a few of her own with George, and Char wants kids so bad there's no way he won't have a few by then, not to mention Perce or Freddie, who _knows_ what they'll bring home.'

'Percy is the ladies only sort,' Charlie said helpfully, 'but Freddie's just the opposite. And I'm _Uncle Charlie_ , not _Mum_. Totally not having them myself, no matter what anyone thinks I'm crazy enough to do.'

Hermione giggled at that, sipping at her juice again so she'd have an excuse not to comment.

'Just Percy then,' Ron said with a laugh. 'Not that he's likely to stumble over a girl crazy enough to fall for him _today_ or anything, but yeah. Give him ten years, even Perce ought to figure it out. And that's not even counting the rest of the Weasley clan, I've a dozen cousins older than we are who're having kids left and right.'

'He does make a good point, Harry,' Hermione said, amused. 'Our children are sure to be in trouble quite as often as their cousins, too. It will be easier on everyone if they don't all have the same last name.'

Harry snickered. 'True, especially since they'll likely all have the red hair.'

'You're not planning to try for a kid or two of your own, Harry?' Lee asked, surprised.

Harry laughed. 'Oh, I'll be _trying_ , but the Weasley fertility is _legendary_. I'm not placing any bets.'

'Not unless we get Ron neutered,' Hermione added, giggling.

'Hey now!' Ron blurted, laughing even though he blushed. 'I like my bollocks where they are!'

'So do we,' Harry pointed out, smirking at Ron.

'Quite a lot, actually,' Hermione agreed, blushing even though she was grinning. 'I was thinking more a contraceptive potion at some point, not anything physical.'

Charlie snickered. 'They don't work on Weasley men. Something about a curse on the line a hundred years ago. That's _why_ there are so many Weasleys.'

Hermione blinked, bemused. 'Honestly?'

'Yep!' Charlie replied, smirking. 'I'm proof, Dad had a rather expensive long-term contraceptive potion right after Bill was born and Mum still had me less than a year later. After that she was the one to take potions for a bit of a break between kids.'

'Oh my,' Hermione said with a slight giggle. She looked at Ron, adding, 'I'm seeing _Muggle_ contraceptives in your future.'

Harry laughed. 'It's not like it'll _bother me_ if all our children are gingers, Hermione.'

'I want at least _one_ to be yours so you'll just have to deal,' Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

'They'll _all_ be mine,' Harry pointed out, still amused. 'They'll even be _Potters_.'

Hermione blinked and then giggled, looking at Ron. 'He's entirely too good at that, using logic to make me feel like _I'm_ the one who's a bit dense.'

'Yes, well, he would be,' Ron agreed, grinning. 'He learnt it from you.'

Charlie and Lee both laughed as Harry smirked smugly. Hermione looked up at Harry for a few moments and then quickly finished off her juice and stood, setting the glass on the bench and looking at Charlie and Lee with a sudden grin. 'If anyone asks for us, you just saw us a bit ago, we must be here somewhere.'

'We've got your back,' Charlie agreed, grinning as Lee nodded quickly.

'I'll owe you one,' Hermione said quickly, beaming at them and then looking at Harry. 'If we hurry I think there's exactly _zero_ chance that anyone can catch us before we duck out that door,' she pointed at the nearby staff room door, 'so we can make a run for it.'

Harry smirked. 'We don't have to run once we get out of sight. Cloak's in my pocket.'

Hermione giggled, stepping closer to kiss him soundly before she said, 'So love you.'

'Love you too,' Harry agreed, still smirking. ' _Mrs. Potter_.' He looked at Ron. 'You coming?'

'On my wedding night?' Ron half-asked with a laugh, passing his plate of cookies to Charlie as he stood up quickly. 'At _least_ twice.'

Hermione giggled. 'Yes, that'll be a good start.' She grabbed Ron's hand and Harry's, glancing around to make sure no one nearby was watching and then starting quickly towards the staff room door, and a few moments later they were gone.

'I'm glad they figured it out,' Lee said suddenly, making Charlie look at him. He was grinning, looking pleased as he shifted on the bench to get more comfortable and added, 'Gin's thrilled right now, wherever she is.'

'Tickled pink,' Charlie agreed, smiling. The music changed to another slow song and Charlie listened to it for a moment before he looked at Lee measuringly. 'Exactly how strenuous is it you're not supposed to be?'

Lee made a face. 'Poppy said if she catches me breathing hard for any reason, she's going to make me wish that hex that shredded my lungs killed me.'

'That bad, huh?' Charlie murmured, concerned.

'Yeah, I'd have been done if Gin didn't get me to Poppy so fast,' Lee admitted. 'Still was touch and go. Had to regrow my lungs because there wasn't enough left to breathe properly while they healed.' He snorted softly. 'And then when I finally got the all-clear I went right out and got caught in the rain, then came home and like an idiot I fell asleep in the bath. Nearly drowned myself and was already running a fever by the next morning.'

Charlie winced. 'Pneumonia?'

Lee nodded. 'Pretty bad, too.' He smiled wryly. 'I'm talented. Poppy was dosing me with potions for two weeks before she declared me as healed as magic can make me. She still doesn't want me doing much, but I'm allowed to climb stairs now. Slowly.' He snorted. 'I'm to exercise just enough to build up my wind again without breathing hard. How's that for an impossible goal?'

Charlie chuckled softly. 'Doesn't sound easy, for sure. Dancing's likely not the best plan tonight, though.'

'Yeah, probably not,' Lee agreed, looking out at the people dancing again just a bit wistfully. 'I like it, though.'

'You'll dance again,' Charlie said confidently.

'Well, yeah, but not likely to get a lot of chances, teaching here,' Lee pointed out, looking at Charlie again.

Charlie grinned at Lee, blue eyes sparkling. 'Professors _are_ allowed to leave, y'know, and I happen to know at least one bloke who'll gladly take you out dancing once you're allowed again.'

Lee's eyebrows rose and he grinned. 'Oh really?'

'Yep,' Charlie said cheerfully, still grinning. He offered Lee the plate Ron had left with him. 'Cookie?'

Lee laughed and reached for a cookie. 'Sounds nice.'

Charlie just winked at Lee and took a cookie of his own, munching happily as he looked back out towards the dancers. He was pretty sure nothing was going to happen with Lee, but it would be nice to have a friend to go out clubbing with. Most of his old school friends had settled down and gotten real jobs, even got married, and he had lost touch with them.

 

~*~*~

 

Epilogue

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped to kiss several times on the way to Gryffindor tower, for once not minding when the stairs made them stop and wait for them to shift.

They hadn't discussed it, but Harry and Ron had understood for weeks that Hermione wanted to wait for their wedding night to finally have sex, so that was what they had done. They had done pretty much everything else but there hadn't been any actual penetration yet, not even with fingers, and they were all excited to take that last step together. By the time they reached their room, all three of them were aroused and a bit giddy.

Hermione was the one to cast _divestus_ , sending her dress and Ron and Harry's dress robes across the room in a whirl of black and white fabric to settle into a mingled pile even as Ron pulled her closer with a wicked grin. 'I love you.'

Hermione giggled, lifting her arms to put them around Ron's neck as she murmured, 'I know.' She pulled him down into a kiss with a happy little hum, pressing closer as his hands slid around to her back, holding her tight.

Harry watched them kissing for a moment, green eyes bright and hungry, then moved to the bed to pull back the quilt and the top sheet. He summoned their wands from the tangle of their robes and put them on the bedside table, then someone bumped into him and he turned to see Ron pushing Hermione towards the bed, still kissing.

Harry grinned and moved closer, resting his hands low on their backs as he leaned to nip at Hermione's ear and then murmured, ' _I_ think it's time for bed.'

Hermione pulled away from Ron then, breathless and grinning with her eyes sparkling happily and a flush to her cheeks as she agreed, 'Oh yes.' She kissed Harry quickly, then added, 'Past time to move this to bed.'

Ron grinned. 'Brilliant.' He scooped Hermione up with no warning, making her let out a surprised noise somewhere between a shriek and a giggle as he tossed her onto the bed. He pretended not to hear Harry laughing at him as he moved onto the bed over Hermione and then kissed her again, making her giggles trail off into a happy hum as she pulled him down even closer.

Harry smirked and climbed onto the bed, stretching out next to them to just enjoy the show for a bit. There would be plenty of time for him to join in, after all.

They had the rest of their lives.

 

~ End


End file.
